The Love of Camelot
by Anderson Jenn
Summary: It was intended to be strictly political, going to Camelot and discussing magic with it's king and council. Nobody ever expected to fall in love. Least of all was Princess Ellie, whom the Druids had secretly declared the Once and Future Queen of Albion, and her magical protector, Lady Jensen, who come to Camelot to discover unexpected turns of life. Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! There was a problem with my other account, and I haven't been able to access it for some time. So, I moved my story to this account and will hopefully have the full thing up soon. I am the same Anderson Jen, only with an extra 'n' on the end of my name. This is the same story it was on my other account, as I had all the chapters stored on a flash drive and do not have to start from scratch! (Yay for me!) To the readers who have read this story before, I apologize for the wait and I hope you can forgive me. It's been a rough school semester, and I hope to have all chapters edited and published before I go back in January.**

 **To those who have not read the beginning of this story on my other account, it is a Gwaine/OC and Arthur/OC story. The story is canon up until the end of Season 3. This story picks up about six months after the finale of that. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize in advance for any typos, this is self-edited. Thank you very much!**

 **Also, To Whom It May Concern, I will be posting some of my other stories as well, from Harry Potter and possibly Star Trek. Maybe some others if I get inspired :)**

 **SIDE NOTE: FORCE AWAKENS COMES OUT TODAY WOOOHOOOOO**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to BBC. I do not own Merlin, only my original country and characters.**

Princess Eilonwy (she prefers Ellie) rode through the forest, a wide smile on her face. She honestly loved the moments where she snuck away with her closest friend Jen, able to evade court life for a day. She could let her hair down her back, the thick curls flying behind her in the wind. She felt free from her overbearing council and courtiers.

 _You are heir to the throne_ , they would say every morning. _Your marriage to a prince means the joining of two kingdoms, an alliance that could bring you so much power_.

She almost groaned at the memory, but Jen laughing beside her made her smile. Who cared of courtiers and princes when Ellie could wear leggings and let her hair tangle in the wind?

"My arse hurts," she mumbled, fidgeting on the horse.

Jen snorted. "Don't let the King hear you talk like that."

"If only he knew the mouth on you," Ellie grinned. "Remember Sir Drake?"

"He was a self-righteous prat!" Jen burst into laughter at the memory of the noble who tried to get more than he deserved.

"You should've _cursed_ him, rather than cursing him."

"That made no sense."

"You know what I mean," Ellie rolled her eyes. "A little less 'damn you' and a little more actual cursing. You could have turned him into a toad?" The pair burst into laughter at the thought.

Ellie remembered when they'd first discovered Jen had magic. They were five years old, and incredibly mischievous. While Jen distracted the librarian, Ellie had gotten a book from the restricted section of the library. The pair found that it was a spell book, and thought it would be fun to try and read a rhyme or two aloud. What they didn't expect was for Jen to say the words and the librarian to actually become a toad.

Jen's laughter was cut short, making Ellie focus back on their present ride through the woods. Her friend slowed down. "What is it, Jen?"

"I heard something," Jen insisted. She halted her horse and hopped down, looking around. "Ellie, I sense magic."

"That's not so odd," Ellie shrugged. "Magic isn't outlawed here."

"This isn't simply sorcery," Jen argued. She drew her sword. "This is powerful magic."

"Like yours?" Ellie frowned.

"I'm flattered, but my magic is nothing compare to this," Jen sighed. She closed her eyes. Ellie recognized the calmed looked on her face and peaceful stance; she was focusing on feeling the magic around her. "It's good magic. It's..."

Her eyes shot open. "It's Emrys!"

"Emrys?" Ellie grinned. "What would he be doing here? And how would you know?"

"I'm not sure," Esme said. "There are so many prophecies about him, but I don't know them too well. As for how I know it's him, I just do. Remember when I visited the Druids? They taught me how to recognize the magic around me, and it's so powerful it must be him."

"You don't think your magic is powerful and your destiny is important?" Ellie looked slightly offended. According to the Druids, Jen's destiny was to be Ellie's constant companion, always protecting her and giving her wisdom when needed.

Jen gave her a short glare. "Ellie, you know I think your life is worth everything, but this is Emrys. He isn't just a warlock and King Arthur's protector, he's...he's the most powerful wizard of all time."

"Then we best not anger him, hmm?" Ellie hopped from her horse as her friend rolled her eyes. "Come on darling. Let's go find Emrys!"

The pair led their horses through the woods, using Jen's senses to guide them. Just as they came upon the smell of campfire, they heard swords drawn. Ellie reached for her sword, just as Jen did.

"Find Emrys," Jen said. "He'll protect you."

Ellie groaned. "I don't need protecting."

"You're the future queen of Luxtera," Jen returned. "Think of your father! Think of your people, what will they do without an heir?"

"Fine," Ellie hissed. She hated when Jen brought up her duty to Luxtera. "Please, be careful."

Jen twisted her sword in her hand, a small smirk forming. "Always."

 **)-(**

Jen prevented a blow to her side when a man swiftly emerged from the trees. Each applying pressure to their swords, they glared.

"You're a woman!" the man exclaimed.

"Nothing gets past you," Jen hissed. She swiveled the sword around in attempt to knock it from his hands, but his grip was strong. She took advantage of his shock and attacked again. Usually she went straight to defense, but his attack was strong. She needed to get a single strike in that would wound him enough for her to really get him.

"Where did you learn to sword play?" he asked, preventing her from slicing his stomach.

"I don't play with swords," she hissed. "I fight with them."

They continued what seemed to be more like aggressive sparring instead of actual fighting. Jen was pleased to see that he didn't underestimate her, but continued full force. Sweat began to trickle down her brow, making her uncomfortable. What also made her uncomfortable was the appreciative glance he gave her in between blows. She became irritated. He wasn't going easy on her, he was playing with her.

She gave out a frustrated yell and swiftly knocked his sword from his hands. He stumbled back in surprise. Jen pointed her sword at him. "Who are you?"

"Completely besotted," he answered. "Put down that sword down and let's chat, eh?"

"Where did you come from?"

"You invaded my camp, sweetheart."

"Don't," Jen hissed. "Call me that."

She wouldn't have guessed that he would shoot forward, which was exactly what he did. Her sword flew from her grasp. Noticing the symbol of Camelot on his tunic, she panicked. If she couldn't do magic, she had to rely on brawn only.

Esme launched herself at the man, giving a solid punch to his jaw. He groaned and retaliated. She avoided it and tried to find where his armor couldn't protect him. Since it covered most of his upper body though, she'd have to knock him down. While she thought this over, he continued attempting to get the upper hand. Getting frustrated, she stuck her leg out and swiveled her body. He fell to the ground, but pulled her with him.

She slammed the ground with her fist in annoyance. Jen desperately reached for her sword. He used one arm—only one arm—and pulled her back, weaseling his body on top of hers. She tried to kick, but her body was too small beneath him.

"Stop, please," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jen glared. "Believe me, I could beat you any day."

"Then why are you beneath me?"

Jen wrapped her leg around his lower half and rolled over, pulling the dagger out of her corset and placing it at her throat. She gave her own satisfied smirk at having gotten the upper hand. "I don't lie beneath men."

"Marry me?" he grinned, staring up at her. "I'm Sir Gwain of the Knights of Camelot."

"What are you doing here?" Jen hissed. "You're a mile outside the King's city, and I will not let you come near it or my king."

"I'm escorting Merlin, Ambassador of Camelot," Gwaine explained. "We're here to ask for advice on how to handle magic."

"Magic?" Jen blanched. She removed the dagger from the knight's neck and sat up straight, still keeping her weight on top of him. "What do you mean?"

"Your kingdom allows magic," Gwaine explained. "Arthur is considering changing laws, but he needs advice on how to do that while protecting all of his people and Camelot's traditions."

"Oh, right, of course." Jen continued staring down at the man beneath her. He didn't see too uncomfortable with her positioned above him and a dagger pointed threateningly at him. In fact, he looked like he was exactly where he wanted to be. She took the opportunity to appreciate his thick brown hair and scratchy beard. His brown eyes glinted mischievously. Jen briefly wondered if he was as muscular as he looked beneath all that armor...

"I leave you for ten minutes and you've already found a man?"

Jen's head shot up. Before her stood Ellie and a handsome young man with tousled black hair. He smiled at her kindly. "No worries. Gwaine affects most women."

It was then that Jen realized how she appeared. She straddled Sir Gwaine, who was smiling foolishly up at her. She had dropped her weapon, so it did look rather...promiscuous. She scrambled off him and collected her sword and hid her dagger again. With wide eyes, she looked upon the man before her and did a slight bow.

"Emrys," she said lowly. "It is an honor."

"Thank you," the man said. "But please, call me Merlin."

"Merlin," she said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you have magic as well," Merlin smiled back. "That'll be interesting."

"We have much to talk about," Ellie said. "I suggest we return to the castle and discuss this with my father. Jen?"

"Of course." Jen rose to her full height and stuck her chin out. She had a feeling this would be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and their kingdom**

"You got bested by a woman?"

Gwaine looked to Merlin, who had just spoken.

"I let her win," he defended himself. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"She's pretty," Merlin noted.

Gwaine's eyes widened. " _Pretty_? She's magnificent! You should've seen her fight, Merlin."

He watched the girl riding on the horse in front of him. Despite only coming up to his chest, Jen did not look frail. She was rather curvy, but Gwaine didn't mind a bigger girl. He'd personally experienced how strong she was, and that was something he admired. Currently, he watched her thick, dark blonde hair sway with every movement her horse made. He recalled her pale blue eyes flashing with irritation as they fought, something he prided himself in being able to bring out in even the calmest of people.

Gwaine turned his focus on the princess. She was beautiful too, but in a much more regal way. Her dark green eyes held the responsibility of someone who knew they had an important future, but also someone who knew how to have fun. Her features were smooth, and though she was slightly smaller thand Jen she was still sturdy looking. Gwaine could tell she would be a queen, even with her dark locks falling down her back and her current clothes resembling a man's.

"Well Arthur would approve the match," Merlin said dryly. "I'm sure he'd approve anything that didn't concern me."

"Merlin—

"It's been six months, Gwaine," Merlin cut him off. "Six months since I killed Morgana and revealed my magic to him. Six months since he's dismissed me or even looked at me. How did I receive this order an title?"

Gwaine flinched. "Through Leon and a decree."

"Exactly," Merlin said. "I've been given a title, new clothes, and a job, but I've lost his friendship. What is all this if I don't have that?"

"When you return, I'm sure he'll want to see you," Gwaine explained. "With the princess in tow, he'll certainly be in a good mood."

"I think you're simply excited that she's coming back with us because you believe Lady Jensen will be joining as well."

"Look at the pair of them! They're clearly attached, you think the princess would leave without her?"

"Lord Merlin!" Princess Eilonwy called, turning her horse. She motioned for the men to speed up. When they joined her, she smiled mischievously. "From here, we must go separately. My friend and I have to sneak back into the castle, while you two use the front gate. If Mother knew we were running around the forest and stumbled across two men without escorts, she'd be furious."

"Leading the princess in mischief?" Gwaine accused Jen.

She snorted in a most unladylike manner. "The princess is led by no one. She is the natural born leader."

"Literally born to lead," the princess smirked. "Anyways, when you pass through the gates, present the Pendragon seal and you'll be taken to the council room where my mother and father will greet you. Jen and I will also be presented, but you must pretend you've never seen us."

"Yes, Your Highness," Merlin nodded. "We will see you soon."

The men watched them ride around the perimeter of the town, waving happily to the guards. Gwaine chuckle at them before him and Merlin pushed their horses forward to the entrance gates. He took in the sight of the city, noticing the similarity to Camelot. The white walls showed them that it was built from the same stone, but the backdrop separated it from Camelot. Luxtera rested by the shore of a great sea, built into a rocky cliff. It had a very free and loose feeling about the King's City.

"I could stay here," Gwaine remarked. "Resting on the beach, drinking mead with a pretty, young...blonde, blue eyed lass..."

"Lady Jensen?"

"Perhaps."

When they reached the gates, they offered Arthur's seal. Instantly, Merlin and Gwaine were escorted through the lower towns. People stared at them with wide eyes, taking in the symbol of Camelot. Gwaine was slightly uncomfortable with the sight, still not used to his title he'd received months ago at the round table. Being a noble was not something he could easily become accustomed to.

Once entered into the hall, Gwaine and Merlin were presented to the King and Queen. While the princess had Queen Rosalinda's dark hair, the King clearly gave Eilonwy the same regal features and determined green eyes.

"Sir Gwaine and Lord Merlin of Camelot," the squire announced. "I present to you, King Cedric and Queen Rosalinda, from the house of Hale."

"Your majesties," Merlin bowed. "I hope you're well."

"We are," Cedric smiled. "I hear you have important matters of Camelot to discuss."

"I do," Merlin agreed. "We come to discuss magic."

"Ahh," the queen smiled. "For this, we require my daughter and her most trusted friend, our ward and niece. Guards."

The doors opened and in strode Princess Eilonwy, wearing a deep green gown and a tiara upon her head. Jen followed close behind, a small smile on her face. She winked at Gwaine as they passed.

"May I present to you, Princess Eilonwy and the Lady Jensen," Cedric said. "The Lady Jensen practices magic and has been gifted with the destiny of ensuring the survival of my daughter, and heir to the throne."

"I would love to hear about it," Merlin told them. In his eyes, he held something that could compare to relief and desperation. Gwaine believed it was the need to know others were like him, and in plain sight.

"Then please Sir, take a seat," Rosalinda placed herself at the head of the table next to her husband. "We have much to discuss."

 **)-(**

 _Ellie sat next to her best friend and cousin. "You are not a monster or freak."_

 _"I have magic," Jen sobbed. "And it scares me. The Druids said I'm important but I don't believe so!"_

 _"They'll come get you and tell us why this is happening!" Ellie insisted. "You just have to wait until morning."_

 _"How long until then?"_

 _"Only an hour or so." Twelve year old Ellie wasn't so sure of the exact time, but she believed that morning was near. Her father always said that it was darkest before the dawn, and never had she seen a darker sky. "If you sleep now, when you wake it'll be better."_

 _So she did. The girls laid together on a cot, hands clasped and silently begging for sleep. It felt like they had just fallen into a deep slumber when a woman with a kind face woke them up._

 _"Our council wishes for you to meet with them for breakfast," the woman said. "Will you come, darlings?"_

 _"Of course," Jen whispered. "We are willing to come this moment."_

 _"Then follow me."_

 _Jen didn't hide the weakness. She took Ellie's hand and they made their way to the tent together. It was much larger than the others, the smell of warm food wafting from it. This spurred Ellie on to move faster, silently giving her friend support. They entered the red tent, surprised at the five Druids who smiled warmly._

 _"Please sit," an old man with a long beard motioned to a pallet with two bowls in front of it. Ellie and Jen did as they were told, having a feeling it would be pointless to argue._

 _Although Ellie really wanted to argue._

 _"Why do I have magic?" Jen asked softly. "It frightens me."_

 _"There is no need to be frightened, child," the man said. "My name is Cedric."_

 _"Like my father!" Ellie chirped._

 _Cedric chuckled. "Yes. Anyways, I believe it is best to explain the Princess' destiny first. Eilonwy, you are the sole heir to the throne of Luxtera. Your marriage to a certain man will ensure the success of the unity of Albion, due to the prevention of tragedy. Your life is very important young lady, and it must be kept safe._

 _"You, dear Jensen," Cedric continued. "You are meant to protect this future queen. You will be her constant companion, and your magic will ensure her survival, in all the trials she faces."_

 _Ellie suddenly lost her appetite. By the look of panic on Jen's face, her friend had too._

 _"Will you show me how to use my magic?" Jen asked in fright, blinking away tears._

 _"You will only spend another few days with us," Cedric sighed. "But you will visit, and we will send a mentor with you. Aiyana is a very wise woman who will care for you."_

 _"So I won't be alone?" Jen said with a sigh of relief._

 _"You will never be alone," Ellie hissed. "I will be by your side, always, as you will be by mine."_

 _As the girls shared a fond embrace, they knew they'd always have each other._

"Ellie?"

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her best friend. She looked stunning in a white and purple gown, her blonde hair braided back simply with pearls strewn in. Her eyes were apprehensive, so Ellie took her hand. "I'm sorry. I was thinking back to the day we first saw the Druids."

"Our destinies intertwined," Jen giggled. She looked distant for a moment before smiling and sobering up. "Well, your highness. We managed to change quickly enough. I imagine we'll be expected in only moments in the council hall. We best be off."

"Of course," Ellie agreed, standing and easing into the dreadful heeled slippers she had to wear. The girls took hands and rushed from Ellie's chambers and to the council hall, where they reached just in time for the doors to be opened.

After 'introductions' were made, the lords and ladies took their seats at the table. Ellie sat next to her mother, who leaned over.

"Where were you, my dear?" she murmured. "You're late for council. Aiyana barely got the message to you in time to greet our guests."

"I'm sorry Mother," Ellie blushed. "I was feeling cramped."

"Tell me you at least took Jen to protect you."

"Always," Ellie smiled. "I wouldn't dare go anywhere outside the castle without her."

The queen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now be prepared to speak."

Ellie straightened in her chair and focused on the conversation. Merlin leaned forward. "So, what exactly made you accept magic so willingly?"

"Eilonwy had just turned twelve, Jensen eleven," Cedric explained. "Magic had never been outlawed unless used for evil, almost like a sword. At the time, most were uncomfortable with it, but we let the Druids live in peace. One day, the girls played by a waterfall during a picnic. My little Ellie slipped on a wet rock, but Lady Jensen used magic and froze her in mid-air. We were able to get Ellie down before the magic wore off, and Jensen explained what happened. We discovered that she had been doing small things like that since she was a child, protecting Ellie from harm. Thus, we sent them to the Druids with the protection of a trusted knight."

"It was there we learned our purposes of life," Ellie glanced to Jen. "I am to be a great queen who contributes to the unity of the lands. To ensure my safety, I am protected by the magic of my closest friend and royal ward, Lady Jensen."

"You accepted magic openly," Merlin said slowly. "Because it's saved the Princess so often?"

"Yes," Rosalinda said. "Magic has been used for evil, yes, but also for good. It's helped our crops, our healing, and as you stated, ensured the safety of our daughter. She is the most important thing to us and the kingdom. Magic is embraced."

"How did you change your laws?" Merlin got comfortable in his seat.

"It began with finding a home for Druids," Ellie pointed to a map. "It's in the forest so they have cover and forest animals for food supply, there are fields where they can farm, and it was by a lake so they could have a water supply. The placement was important."

Rosalinda nodded. "We started them out with supplies and money, but they operate like their own village. They have homes instead of tents, and we visit often to ensure they do well. The Druids are peaceful people, and we welcome them so long as they stay peaceful."

"That was just when Ellie was a young child though," Cedric pointed out. The visitors from Camelot seemed surprised at how the queen and Princess were treated like equals. "We began our rule saying those who had magic would be given a fair trial, rather than killed on the spot for any misgivings. My father practiced the laws of slaying magical people, but I did not approve. My queen and I began changing our ways long before we knew of Ellie's purpose."

"It was after we learned of it that we made magic legal," Rosalinda smiled. "It was alright to practice it, but we outlined the uses very specifically. We even encouraged magic if it was used for good."

Merlin and Gwaine seemed very thoughtful. The ambassador smiled enthusiastically. "That's...spectacular. Really wonderful."

"I suspect you didn't come to simply hear about it, though," Ellie interjected.

"No." Merlin seemed surprised at her perceptiveness. "King Arthur respectfully requests for someone to return with us to Camelot."

"He wants to hear it himself," an elder, Sir Quincy, nodded. "Preferably...from a noble?"

"Exactly," Merlin answered. "He would be honored to have Princess Eilonwy as a guest to explain your laws and possibly help construct some."

Ellie and Jen exchanged a look. Could Arthur be the man Ellie was supposed to marry? After all, Merlin was destined to protect the Once and Future King, while Jen was destined to protect the Once and future Queen. It only made sense.

"I would require the services of Lady Jensen," Ellie said. "I want her safety ensured, that she will not be harmed for having magic."

"As long as she does not practice magic until the laws say otherwise, she will not be harmed," Merlin sighed. "We ask that while in Camelot, she would follow Camelot's laws. I must, and I have magic."

"That is something else we would like to discuss," King Cedric raised his eyebrows. "The betrayal of Morgana Pendragon and the death of King Uther don't seem like the sort of events that would make a new, young King eager to accept magic."

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a glanced. Merlin folded his hands on the table. "I suppose it's our turn for story telling then."

"You may begin," Rosalinda motioned.

Merlin sighed. "It began when Lady Morgana was kidnapped by her half-sister Morgause...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to BBC**

Jen had sat through Merlin's story, listening intently. She learned that Morgana had been driven mad by her hatred for Uther and aligned herself with her half-sister. Morgause had been in league with Cenred, whose army they used to make immortal soldiers and attack Camelot. It was quite the tale.

"Now the Cup of Life contained the blood of an entire army," Merlin explained. "We figured out that if we spilled the blood, then the army would fall."

Jen nodded. It made sense; the army became the living dead by putting their blood in the cup. By breaking the enchantment, they'd all die.

"So a knight named Lancelot and I made our way to the Cup of Life. We were stopped by Morgause, but my uncle and I defeated her together and managed to spill the blood of the army. When Morgana joined us, she found her sister dead, and she was not pleased. Morgana attacked me, and I had no choice but to reveal myself as Emrys, a warlock. Arthur had come to get Gaius, who is the court physician, because Uther was stabbed and dying. He saw me use the magic, as did all the men around me."

"It makes sense that you've become a lord," Rosalinda smiled softly. "With your position among the Druids, you are more like a king."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "A High Priest of the Old Religion."

"Arthur mustn't have been pleased," King Cedric frowned.

"Not at all," Merlin confessed. "I was sacked from my job as a servant. For months he did not speak to me. I learned from the knights about his confusion towards magic. He had seen magic for good, but with the way he was raised and the things he'd seen himself, Arthur was conflicted."

"Did you not heal Uther at some point?" Ellie asked.

"I saved him from the stab wound with magic, it was the only way," Merlin said. "Yet after I was dismissed, Uther was weak and broken after Morgana's betrayal and death, driven half mad from the things he'd seen and unable to defend himself quite well. He was killed by an assassin from Cenred's kingdom, now controlled by Helios. He wanted to attack Camelot when it was weak."

"Did he?" Cedric pressed.

"No," Merlin said confidently. "Camelot is still too strong."

Jen thought the changes through. "So what about this made Arthur change his mind towards magic?"

"He's a smart man," Merlin shrugged. "King Arthur noticed that many of the attacks on Camelot by magic were because of Uther's hatred. Morgana had been fighting for her freedom to do magic whenever she pleased, but in desperation and hatred towards Uther, as well as desire for a throne, she went about it the wrong way. Arthur was tired of people dying, and is doing what he believes is best for Camelot. If he makes peace with magic, then hopefully the attempts to destroy Camelot will lessen."

Ellie beamed. "He sounds like a brilliant man, and I cannot wait to meet him."

"So you'll return with us?" Gwaine said in surprise.

"I believe so," Ellie said. "Mother? Father?"

"I look forward to having Camelot as an ally," Cedric nodded. "We will send our daughter as Ambassador, along with Lady Jensen as a magical advisor. If you do not mind, I would like to send Lord Cyrus as their escort. He's an old friend and a trusted advisor as well."

"This will not be a short holiday," Merlin noted. "We're changing laws here. It's much more difficult to undo laws than to create. Princess Eilonwy will be gone for a very long time."

"The unity of our kingdom's and peace in the lands outweighs the desire to keep our daughter near," Rosalinda looked almost to be blinking tears away. "She has also been raised to be a queen, and knows what she needs to consult with other countries on laws and treaties. We have full faith in her."

"Very well," Merlin nodded. "We must leave as soon as possible, if that's alright."

"Of course," King Cedric stood. "We will send our people, and their long term belongings will follow in a carriage as not to slow you down."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Merlin and Gwaine bowed. "We will ready the horses for departure."

When they were dismissed, the rest of the court was as well. Ellie, Jen, and Lord Cyrus stayed behind with the King and Queen.

"I'm sorry you must leave so suddenly," Cedric said to Cyrus. "I hope you do this without regret."

"Nothing would please me more, my lord," Cyrus assured him. Cyrus was an older fellow with graying hair, rough and worn features, but strong eyes and a kind smile. Despite his older age, he was still in his prime. Between his loyalty to the princess and being a sort of 'uncle' figure to the young girls, he was the perfect choice of escort. "I will instruct my manservants on what to pack."

"Thank you, Cyrus," Cedric smiled. When he left, the King took a hand from each of the girls. "My dearest girls. I love you both immensely, and I know you are prepared for this."

"Thank you, Father," Ellie smiled. Tears pricked into her eyes. It was sinking in. She and Jen were leaving for a long time, an unknown amount of time. When would she see her family again? When would she be able to breathe in the salty scent of the sea that she so loved? When would she next enjoy a fishing trip to see how her people lived? The concept was very frightening, and she momentarily wondered if she wished to go at all.

"We meant what we said," Rosalinda blinked tears from her eyes as well. "I love you, Eilonwy. I have complete faith in you. I know that you will be a brilliant ambassador and wonderful representation of our people. You've trained your whole life for this, but it's more than that. You are wise beyond your years and have a noble heart. You will care for our kingdom, and you will do it magnificently."

"Thank you, Mother," Ellie whispered. She turned to her father. "I will make you proud."

"Oh my darling," he said, voice thick. In a very un-noble like fashion, he embraced his daughter lovingly, in a way he hadn't since her childhood. "I have never doubted that. I love you so much, and I know you will be the greatest queen of all time."

"I love you too Father," Ellie sighed. She stepped back to let Jen step forward. The blonde girl was embraced as well.

"There is nobody I trust with my daughter more than you," Cedric whispered to her. "And I love you like my own."

"There is nobody I would rather serve than you," Jen said weakly. "You've shown me such kindness, and I love you for it."

"You are family." Rosalinda kissed Jen's forehead. "And the kindness we've given you is nothing compared to the loyalty and protection you provided us all with. I look forward to your return."

The thing was, Jen wasn't entirely sure she would be returning.

 **)-(**

All her life, Ellie had tried to be brave. She'd always learned to put on a front and not let her people see fear. No matter how often someone publicly attempted to assassinate her, she put on a brave face. Now though, she wished she wasn't a princess and could be as weak as she liked. Already, Ellie missed her family.

"Why so quiet, my lady?"

Ellie withdrew from her thoughts. "Pardon?"

"You've barely spoke a word," Jensen said, reaching from her horse to take her cousin's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm leaving the only home I've ever known," Ellie whispered. "I dreamed of leaving and finding adventure, but now that it's happening...I'm nervous. This isn't a week-long trip to meet a possible husband. This isn't watching war from within the walls and caring for wounded. This is leaving home for who knows how long and having to face whatever dangers lie ahead without the safety of my home."

"We've faced many trials before," Jen frowned. "How many attempts have been made on your life? How many groups of bandits have we faced?"

Ellie nodded. "I suppose I just fear that things will change."

"But that's the fun of it, isn't it?" Jen smiled.

"I suppose you're right," Ellie sighed. She shook her head. "I'm being petty. Things will work out, of course." she took in the scenery around her. "I think I need a race to cheer me up."

"That sounds fun," Jen smiled. "Sir Gwaine! Lord Merlin!"

"My Lady Jensen?" Sir Gwaine answered in question. His horse sped up to be beside hers.

"Fancy a race?" Ellie grinned. "To see who the better horseman is?"

"I don't believe that's a fair chance," Gwaine chuckled. "As you might've guessed, I'm good at just about everything." He tapped his sword. "You've seen those skills, Lady Jensen."

"You do have a big sword," Jen batted her eyelashes. "But you know what they say about men with big swords. It makes up for their lack of...other qualities."

"You do understand that you're giving me a challenge?" Gwaine said, choosing to ignore the remark. "And not just horse racing or sword play."

"I hope you're up for it," Jen smiled. "I'm not that easy to please."

"Come on, Gwaine," Merlin winked. "Let's have a bit of fun."

"Fine," Gwaine answered. "Starting at that oak tree, we race to the bridge that crosses into Camelot's territory."

"Agreed," Ellie chuckled.

Gwaine nodded. "On three. One...tw— _OI!_ "

He'd barely begun counting when they took off, galloping through the forest. Merlin laughed and spurred his horse on. "These women are something else, Gwaine."

"I know!" Gwaine shouted. "I look forward to it!"

Up ahead, Ellie rode fiercely. She let out a whoop of excitement, quickly losing her fear. The wind whipped her hair into knots, but didn't care. Her legs quivered beneath her leggings to hold tightly against the side of her horse, but the difficulty was hardly there. Ellie felt as she could do anything in that moment, flying free with her friends behind her and her destiny ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Pendragon sat at his desk, examining the laws of old. Before the Great Purge, Camelot didn't actually have any laws against magic, but there were also no laws encouraging it. There was simply magic. In his grandfather's journals, he found accounts of good magic, just as he'd seen. He also saw evil magic, but that was dealt with like any other crime, if it was used wrong. His grandfather died before any laws could be made to act against that evil magic specifically.

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly before thinking on his former manservant. The anger and betrayal he'd felt at the sight of his closest friend using magic had by now ebbed away. It wasn't the magic that he was angered with; it was the lie he'd been told. His seemingly simple, idiot of a servant was really the most powerful warlock of all time. How was he supposed to handle that?

He spent a lot of time consulting his knights and Gaius. They'd all tried to explain that Merlin couldn't possibly have been able to reveal himself while magic was outlawed, and had been protecting himself and Arthur. He couldn't very well protect Arthur if he was dead, now could he? Realizing good magic had been a more consistent part of his life than evil sorcery had greatly confused him.

That had led Arthur to his mission to understand magic. He wrote up the papers that gave Merlin a title and place in court as his ambassador and advisor on all things magic. He was still uncomfortable with speaking to the man, so he sent him to a kingdom that was a former ally of Camelot, hopefully to return with someone who could explain how to handle magic in his kingdom. Preferably someone who understood the laws.

Until then, he busied himself with understanding his own laws.

Arthur was just beginning to think he would lose his mind when the horns sounded announcing the arrival of royalty. His new servant, Keegan, arrived to help him finish dressing in ceremonial robes. Once complete, he made his way to the courtyard, where the court had convened to welcome the princess.

Arthur was getting warm under the summer sun while waiting. He fidgeted with his cape until he heard horse hooves. Looking up, his eyes landed on a beautiful woman. He didn't know what to focus on first: the fact that she was extraordinarily breathtaking, or that she was not dressed like a lady.

He took in the clothing. Her legs were covered in white leggings, tucked neatly into brown riding boots. She wore a fitted, light blue tunic with a belt wrapped around her upper waist, making the fabric flow from her figure in a very natural way. Her thick, dark brown curls were piled upon her head, where a thin strand of ocean blue stones rested like a tiara among the curls. Her ease with which she slid from the horse showed that she was very skilled, and the sword at her hip looked very at home. She carried herself like royalty, giving herself away: she was most definitely Princess Eilonwy.

Next to her was a woman dressed similarly, but wearing a light pink tunic and black leggings. She wore a single locket around her neck, one that Arthur had seen before. It bore the Hale crest, a token given by the king. It gave her the significance of being under the king's care. This made her Lady Jensen.

Arthur's own men accompanied them as instructed. Gwaine looked oddly eager to help Lady Jensen from her horse, and she rolled her eyes at him. Merlin, however, stood to the side and took Princess Eilonwy's arm to escort her. The only unfamiliar face was an older looking fellow, dressed as a knight of Luxtera.

 _He must be their escort for the trip_ , thought Arthur. _It makes sense that King Cedric would like his daughter and ward protected._

"Princess Eilonwy," Arthur greeted kindly. He took her hand and planted a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "Welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the princess curtsied. "I am glad to be here. May I present to you my closest friend and protector, Lady Jensen."

Merlin shot him a look as if to say, "Sound familiar?"

"It's my pleasure to have you here," Arthur told her, bowing and kissing her hand as well. "I'm thankful for your presence here."

"I am very glad I could help you," Lady Jensen smiled kindly, curtsying to the King. "Your men have been very kind to us."

"Let's hope they learn from their king," Eilonwy said quietly, eyeing Arthur.

"I hope to show you that they do." Arthur was slightly irritated at her remark, but nodded and extended his arm. The princess took it. Satisfied, he turned to his servant. "Keegan, please make sure servants await our guests in their chambers. Two maidservants and a manservant for Lord..."

"Cyrus," the old man shook Arthur's hand briefly.

"Cyrus," Arthur repeated. "I will escort Princess Eilonwy to her chambers. Lady Guinevere, please escort Lady Jensen, and Merlin, escort Lord Cyrus."

There was a chorus of 'yes sire's as the singled out courtiers did as they were told. Arthur ignored Merlin's pleading look and focused on the princess on his arm. As they walked, he attempted to make small conversation, but her eyes were set stubbornly ahead. Eilonwy was evidently not intent on conversation.

"How was your ride?"

"Scenic," she replied shortly.

Arthur but the inside of his cheek. "Was Gwaine agreeable?"

"He is a kind gentleman, as is Merlin."

"I knew you wouldn't have a problem with Merlin, he's much too respectful for his own good."

"Being respectful isn't a bad thing, sire."

"Of course not," Arthur wanted to kick himself. He glanced over at Eilonwy and found her eyes hardened, but almost as if she'd been offended and was retracting. He wondered what he'd said to upset her. Even when they reached her door, she simply said thank you quietly and reached for the handle. He stopped her by clearing his throat. This woman was irritating.

"Your highness?" he said slowly. "I humbly ask if I may be your escort at the ball tonight? The one in...your honor?"

She nibbled her lip, seeming to think on it. Arthur groaned inwardly. Why was she being so formal and stubborn? By the way she dressed and by the mischievous glint of her eyes, Arthur didn't take her for some stuck up princess. At the moment, however, she seemed very much focused on acting just like that. She eyed him, as if sizing up the king and deciding if he was worthy. She looked like she knew something he did not.

"I suppose so," she smiled gently, suddenly amused. "I will see you at six o'clock sharp."

Arthur nodded formally. "My lady."

As he turned to leave, she called out for him. Arthur spun on his heel and gave her an expectant look. She smirked coyly. "Please don't be late."

Slightly infuriated, Arthur left the princess to herself.

 **)-(**

The few things that Ellie brought ahead with her were already in her room when she arrived. A young woman in a red servant's dress curtsied. "Your highness. I am Drea, your maidservant for your stay in Camelot."

"Thank you, Drea," Ellie smiled. The younger girl had braided blonde hair and bright blue eyes, making her think of a younger version of Jen. "Before we go further, you must understand me. I may be a princess, but I do not believe in being high and mighty. You may attend to me, but we will be friends."

Drea blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you your highness."

"And when it's just us, please call me Ellie."

"Yes ma'am...Ellie."

"Good," Ellie smiled. "Now, how about a bath?"

"Of course, Milady," Drea bowed slightly before going into the adjoining room. Ellie sat down and began unlacing her boots. It was refreshing to peel them off her feet and wiggle her toes. The thought made her miss the sand by the sea, but she brushed it aside and unlaced the other boot. She walked behind the changing screen and Drea assisted her in removing all her clothing. She covered herself in a robe, walking to the bathing room. The marble basin was slightly pink, reminding her of the stone that she bathed in at home. It was the kind of stone only found by the sea, and it made tears spring into her eyes.

"King Arthur wanted you all to feel as at home as he could," Drea informed her as she eased into the hot water. "He was told that this kind of wash basin was custom in your home."

"Yes," Ellie said. Her eyes found the soaps. "Those..."

"Are soaps made from herbs of your country," Drea smiled. "King Arthur is a kind man."

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes he is."

She hadn't purposefully been rude to him. It had simply been frustrating to see a man who persecuted people like her cousin acting so friendly. She was also deeply offended that she hadn't left enough of an impression on him in their younger years for him to remember.

Ellie thought to the meeting. Arthur had been roughly seven, Ellie five. King Cedric visited, Ellie and Jen in tow. Uther and Cedric were trying to work a peace treaty, but Uther's still fresh hatred for magic made it difficult. While their parents attempted peace, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Ellie, and Jen played together in the castle gardens. She and Arthur had been semi attached, and quite upset when Uther terminated their alliance over magic. They agreed a state of neutrality, but Uther refused to be friendly with a kingdom that supported magic users. It was wonder Cedric prevented war in the first place.

Ellie sighed as she massaged her scalp, thoughts going back to Arthur. She still had the small pebble he'd given her as a welcoming gift so long ago. Even though she was very young, Ellie clearly remembered Arthur saying he found it in the river during a picnic with his father. It was smooth and white, in the shape of a perfect circle. Ellie had kept the gift as a simple pebble for a long time, before having it drilled and put on a thin piece of string. Sometimes while reminiscing for simple times, she wore it for a ride by the sea.

The fact that Arthur hadn't remembered her cut deeply. She'd always thought fondly about Arthur, and hoped they could immediately resume their friendship. Given his genuine happiness to meet her for the first time, Ellie could tell he had no remembrance of her. That's what she got for being unusually loyal.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Drea asked gently as she poured fresh hot water over her hair to rinse it. "If it isn't out of place, I mean."

"Of course it isn't," Ellie replied. "I'm simply thinking of my younger years. Life was much simpler then."

"No responsibilities," Drea turned dreamy. "Just your wild imagination."

"Precisely," Ellie flicked the water. "I still have fun though. I'm worried once I'm queen of my country that I won't have time for fun anymore."

"Nonsense, Milady," Drea offered a towel as Ellie stood. "King Arthur still enjoys himself."

 _And back to Arthur_ , she thought bitterly.

Ellie was having her corset tied over her chemise when a knock came from the door. Drea excused herself to answer. "It's Lady Jensen, your highness."

"Let her in," Ellie beamed. Many people found the attachment between the cousins odd, but they didn't seem to understand how the two relied on each other.

Jen strode in wearing a magnificent dress. From where her corset covered and all the way down, a deep purple silk flowed, a slit up the slide and only noticeable when she stood just so. Covering her shoulders and leading into sleeves that ended at her elbow was purple lace, giving an elegant feel to the dress that flowed where it should flow and clung where it should cling. The V at the neckline was deep enough to give the observer an understanding of her shape without revealing too much. She held white slippers in her hand, and her maidservant carried a box which must've held a brush and pins.

"You look beautiful," Ellie smiled. "What will you do with your hair?"

"I came to see what you were doing with yours," Jen took a seat by the vanity. "Mariana here thinks I should pull it all to one side and let it fall."

"That would look nice," Ellie said. "What if you plaited it to the side and weaved a matching ribbon into it?"

"Brilliant," Jen smiled. "Do you think you could do that, Mariana?"

"Yes, Milady," Mariana smiled. She took her place behind Jen and continued fiddling with the straight hair.

"Did you bring the red dress?" Jen asked while her hair was tended to. "To represent your allegiance to Camelot?"

"Of course, dear cousin," Ellie smiled. "Tonight, I'm in the mood for a show."

Ellie grinned wider at her friend's giggle. As Drea retrieved the dress, she couldn't help but feel a bit mischievous. The main part of the dress was made from red silk, which formed a heart shaped neckline, the center slightly lower than most dresses. It flowed down to the floor easily with two seams giving the dress shape and leading to a slight train. The sleeves of the dress were red, but made of a see through material that continued from her shoulders, where they attached to the body of the dress and reached down to her wrists. The material of the sleeves shimmered with the silver thread woven into it.

"You must wear your hair up," Jen insisted. "Your tiara will nestle nicely into the curls."

"I agree with you," Ellie nodded. She let Drea's hands work with pinning and twisting her hair back high upon her head in a loose but firm bun. Ellie felt a shiver of excitement run up her arms. Even though she preferred leggings and a tunic, there were always nights that she loved putting on a show.

"Prince Arthur will find you beautiful, I'm sure," Jen smiled. Ellie blushed and looked down briefly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten his attachment to you when we were children, those few days spent here in Camelot?"

"I remember them clearly," the princess retorted. "It seems Arthur does not, though. Even if he had, he thought of me fondly, but only as a friend. I am here to explain how our laws accept magic, and that is all."

"You don't have to guard yourself, Ellie," Jen sighed. "Have a bit of fun. I will be."

"Do not pretend that you have eyes for any other than Sir Gwaine," Ellie chided her cousin. "I don't know why you're so attached to him."

Jen offered a half shrug. "He's charming and makes me laugh. I'm enjoying my time with him."

"You've known him two days."

"You knew Lord Oliver for one."

"A lapse in judgement, that is all," Ellie laughed, tossing a hair pin at her friend. Both the maid servants blushed. "Tell me girls, one of you must have met a man or two."

"I didn't have time during my former job for much courting," Drea colored even more. Mariana agreed.

"We don't mean courting, darlings," Ellie chuckled. "We mean a minor fling with another serving boy or something of that nature."

"I have not, Milady," Drea looked down in surprise. When the other maidservant didn't answer, Jen laughed.

"My dear Mariana, you must share," Jen insisted. "You'll find that I will be quite intolerable until I know."

Mariana gulped before looking anywhere except the nobility in the room. "He was a handsome manservant to a visiting Lord. We shared...a moment...hidden away in the stables after my mistress went on a ride with his master. That was the last I saw of him."

"You see?" Jen beamed. "My new maidservant understands what it means to have fun. You should too, Ellie. There is no harm in a little dancing and flirting."

The young princess leaned back into her seat, staring at her enticing dress. No, perhaps there was not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Jen had barely put on her slippers when a pair of knuckles tapped on the door. Drea answered, stepping aside to reveal King Arthur in his ceremonial robes. He could hardly speak when he took in the sight of the princess before him.

"Milady," he bowed. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you, my lord." Ellie gave a deep bow, hiding her smug expression from the king.

"You as well, Lady Jensen," the king nodded to her, seeming surprised at both women's transformation from their riding clothes. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you sire," she smiled kindly.

"Why do you look as if you've been run over by a cart?" Sir Gwaine's voice was heard. "You should wipe..."

His words were cut short when he as well took in the sight of Princess Eilonwy and Lady Jensen. "My god, Lady Jensen. I'll look like a right fool next to you."

"Nonsense," she chirped. "You already looked like one."

Gwaine looked unsure how to respond for once. Jen simply smiled and took his arm properly. "No need to worry, my lord. You are quite a handsome fool."

Pleased that his pride was slightly restored, Gwaine took the lead. "We best arrive before the royalty so I don't embarrass you."

"Of course," Jen giggled as Sir Gwaine steered her from the room. They walked down the hall at a steady pace. The blonde woman bit her pink-painted lip to refrain from staring at the man beside her, who looked even more handsome in his full armor.

"Purple suits you well," Gwaine commented. "It makes me want to ensure you stay by my side all night."

"Not all night, my lord," Jen blinked innocently. "You must remember that I have a reputation to uphold."

"Only part of the night, then? Perhaps the…later hours?"

Jen laughed freely. "You are cheeky."

"Only when accompanied by the most beautiful of women."

"Is my cousin lurking about the halls? It must be her presence."

Gwaine chuckled. "Surely you know how ravishing you look?"

"I will not be ravished," Jen raised a challenging eyebrow at the knight as they turned the corner to be announced to the court. "I'm afraid you've just taken a step backwards, my lord, and you shall have to earn a few more steps forward."

Before Gwaine could answer, he entered the hall with the beautiful Lady on his arm. They were announced, as Lady Jensen was an honored guest. She smiled graciously, but most people seemed to not know what to do with her. She hadn't practiced magic since she came to Camelot, Gwaine knew that much, but it still looked as if they didn't trust her, particularly the women. He knew nobody's hatred of magic was as fierce as Uther's had been, but for twenty five years they were made to believe it was evil. That bothered him to no end.

What also irritated him was the look men were sending Jensen's way. They eyed her hungrily, like a piece of meat. An odd possessiveness took over Gwaine at the thought of their hands on her. He almost didn't like the feeling he was developing for a woman he just met. This jealousy was something new entirely.

"Sir Gwaine?" she asked as he steered her towards his friends. "Are you quite alright?"

"Of course," he shot her a wicked smile. "I have the most beautiful woman of all the land on my arm.

I'm the envy of the court."

Lady Jensen laughed. He loved her laugh. "Very nicely done."

"Thank you," he chuckled. Gwaine led her to stand before Guinevere, Lancelot, and Merlin.

"Lady Jensen, may I present to you Sir Lancelot and his bride Lady Guinevere. You already know Merlin."

Lady Jensen's eyes lit up at the sight of Merlin as she bowed. Jealousy tugged at Gwaine again, but he simply hoped it was only that Merlin had magic. He chose to ignore the look.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lady Jensen," Gwen smiled and curtsied. "So much has changed since we played in the castle gardens as children."

"You as well Lady Guinevere," Jensen smiled widely. "And yes it has. Camelot has changed much from it's old traditions." she paused. "I am glad of it, for neither of us would be attending this feast tonight."

Gwen smiled happily. "So you remember that I was a serving girl?"

"Yes," Jensen chuckled. "And since this is a knight, I must assume that this was a marriage made through love."

"You are quite right," Sir Lancelot looked at Gwen lovingly. "I adore her."

"As you should," Merlin nudged Gwen. "This one's one of the finest out there."

"Gwen's a bit of a mother to the knights," Gwaine explained. "She keeps us all in check."

"How ever do you deal with this handsome knight?" Jensen motioned to Gwaine. "I can see that he's quite a handful."

"You think I'm handsome?"

The group laughed at Gwaine and the beautiful woman beside him. Their conversation had to cease as Arthur entered with Princess Eilonwy on his arm. Much like with Lady Jensen, half of the court was unsure of this magic loving woman, while the other half was in awe of her beauty.

"She is representing Camelot?" Merlin grinned to himself.

"To show her allegiance to them," Jensen explained. She eyed her friend being led to her seat. "But they are quite the pair."

"She was made to be the queen of Camelot," Merlin noted. He received odd looks. "I mean, they look the part, do you see them?"

"He's right," Jensen chuckled. "She looks very natural on Arthur's arm and the red of Camelot suits her well."

Gwaine sensed more behind Merlin's words, but ignored it for now. Everyone took their proper places, Gwaine having to leave to accompany the knights after he made sure Lady Jensen was seated.

"I hope you will give me the honor of the first dance," he said, kissing her hand.

Jen blushed. His lips were rough and his beard scratched against her hand, sending a slight shiver up her arm. Just from a simple kiss. "I'll consider it."

"You wound me, my lady," he fakely pouted. "I will not leave this spot or drop your hand until you agree."

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed as he passed. "Go sit down."

As usual, Gwaine paid no mind to the orders. "Please, my lady?"

Seeing that he would get in trouble (quite a few people were staring at them), Jen nodded. "Of course. The first dance is yours, my lord."

"Thank you for the honor," Gwaine winked before walking to his seat. Arthur held back a groan of irritation at his knight as he helped both of his guests into their seats.

"Please join me in welcoming Princess Eilonwy and the Lady Jensen of Luxtera," Arthur called out, raising his glass. The rest of the court joined. "A toast to peace and understanding, and a friendship to last the ages."

Simple and sweet, Jen thought to herself. Nicely done, your majesty.

 **)-(**

"Your Majesty," Ellie said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Jen raised an eyebrow as she pretended to listen to Lord Cyrus talk, but really focused in on her friend and the king. She'd never heard Ellie apologized.

"I fear I was weary from traveling," Ellie continued. "It was wrong of me to be so rude, especially when you're trying to make us feel so welcome."

"It's no problem at all, really," Arthur told her. "I understand completely."

"Thank you," Ellie answered, and Jen heard the smile in her voice. "So, will you indulge me in gossip?"

"Of course," Arthur chuckled. "All matters of state are postponed until tomorrow. What do you wish to know?"

"Some of your knights do not act like nobles," Ellie said. "Are they?"

"Not all of them, no," Arthur sounded slightly nervous. "Any man who proves loyalty to Camelot and the ability to be a knight may join after a series of trials."

"That's splendid," Ellie chirped. "Now, marrying a knight makes you a lady, correct?"

"Of course," Arthur still sounded unsure.

"So that is how Lady Guinevere became a lady," Ellie said with satisfaction. "I remembered her as a blacksmith's daughter when I visited as a child. She married Sir Lancelot and was given a title."

Jen almost choked on her drink from concealing her laughter. Ellie was trying to see if Arthur remembered their visit. Lord, that woman was sneaky.

Before the flustered man could answer, the performers walked in. Jen's mouth turned into a grin at the sight of the fire breather, a favored act in Luxtera. Everyone enjoyed the show, in which the man came dangerously close to singeing his eyebrows. Considering his talent at the profession, Jen wondered if he had magic.

Speaking of which, his act was followed by a 'magician.' Ellie and Jen were delighted with it, especially the comedic act of a man trying to woo a woman. He offered her flowers that fell sadly limp when grasped, 'accidentally' poured wine on her dress and offered a handkerchief, which turned into a long stream, and many other things that had the audience laughing joyfully. One noble towards the back of the room, however, looked quite unsure of the whole thing, but Jen barely noticed.

"That was lovely, Your Majesty," Ellie beamed, clapping enthusiastically. "You certainly did your research."

"I wanted you both to feel welcome," Arthur said. He looked to Jen. "Did you enjoy it, Lady Jensen?"

"I did, very much so," Jen replied. "I haven't laughed that much in quite some time."

"Nor I," Ellie smiled. "I also have not danced in some time. Lord Cyrus?"

"It would be my honor, Milady," Cyrus chuckled and stood, offering his hand to the princess. Jen caught Gwaine's eye. He glanced to the dance floor and back at her in silent communication. She nodded ever so slightly.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Your Majesty," she said to Arthur. "But for now, I believe a certain knight wishes to dance."

Arthur chuckled as his knight approached, already offering his arm to Jen. "Best behavior, Gwaine. You're still on duty."

"Are you really?" Jen asked in surprise. "Don't you have guards stationed already?"

"Your presence requires extra caution," Gwaine explained. "Nothing serious, just if someone feels bold and is as passionate as Uther was."

"Of course," Jensen nodded. She ignored the prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She instead focused on the secure feeling of Gwaine's arms around her. His large hand on her waist made her unfocused, but in a pleasant way. His other hand looked comically bigger clasping her much smaller hand. She smiled up at him. "You know I've never been this close to a man."

"Is that so?" Gwaine pulled her closer to him. She held back a smirk as they began dancing, letting him lead her. He twirled her out of his arms and turned her so her back was to him, but still pressed to his front. With a tilt of her head, Jen's face was very close to his.

"No it's not," she whispered, making sure her breath smoothed across his chin. "I've been much closer."

"You little minx," Gwaine answered, pulling away. "You are not like most women."

"Women are much different than you think," Jen laughed dryly. "We just use the insolence of men to our advantage. They are easy to convince and very tempted by the thought of a bashful maid. I assure you that the women you've bedded whom you thought here maids were not."

Gwaine didn't respond immediately. "I like you more with every word you say, milady."

"Good," Jen batted her eyelashes. "Because I think I'm quite fond of you."

"Something tells me you will be an evil temptress," Gwaine chuckled.

"I simply do not hide how I feel," she retorted. "But I also do not give anything away. If I'm to be here awhile, I expect to be wooed. You have to deserve what I give."

"You're infuriating," Gwaine whispered with a smirk. He twirled her again, then put his lips near her ear. "I love it."

They continued dancing wordlessly, simply smiling at each other. Jen felt alive with Gwaine, and oddly free in the night. She couldn't help but feel lost in his eyes with every step, every turn, and every shared smile. He was strong and firm, yet she knew of his reputation. Merlin warned her, but the young warlock was confident that if he would settle down for anyone, it would be her. Jen decided it was worth the chance...

Suddenly, Jen's magic warned her; she stopped dancing and next thing she knew, a metal clang sounded throughout the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. All rights to BBC**

It had happened so fast, Ellie wasn't quite sure she actually saw it.

One moment she was dancing with Arthur, and the next, Jen had unsheathed Gwaine's sword and stopped a man from bringing one down on herself.

Everyone sprang into action. Gwaine lunged at the man, cracking his wrist with an audible sound to make him dropped the sword with a clang. Ellie tried to rush forward to her cousin, but Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from harm. She kicked and tried to move, but he held her firm and called for guards. The courtiers stepped back to allow the man to be taken away.

"Jen!" Ellie cried, arms reaching for her best friend. Gwaine helped the shaken blonde as she dropped the sword, it clanging to the ground. She'd spent plenty of time protecting the princess, but never herself, so it was no wonder that she was surprised. Ellie herself felt sheer terror at the thought of harm coming to Jen. The brief incident unnerved her.

"Let me go, Arthur!" Ellie hissed, struggling in his grasp.

He released her. "I had to make sure the man was gone."

But she didn't hear him. Ellie lurched forward and ran to her best friend, wrapping her arms around the kneeling woman. They embraced tightly, Ellie letting out a shuddering breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine," Jen said shakily. "Just surprised. I've never been targeted before."

Ellie pulled her back into a hug. "You can't use your magic here yet, so from now on you go nowhere without a guard and you keep your sword on you at all times."

"Ellie—

"That's an order, Lady Jensen," Ellie said firmly. "You can still protect me, but you also have to be protected."

"Yes, Your Highness," Jen said. Ellie hated pulling the royalty card, but he refused to lose Jen.

"I will assign a guard to her," Arthur said. "A knight of the round table, someone I trust completely. At night, guards will be stationed outside her windows and door."

"That isn't necessary—

"Jen, hush," Ellie hissed.

"For now, I suggest you retire to your chambers," Arthur continued.

"Sire, if I may volunteer," Gwaine stepped forward. "To protect Lady Jensen during daylight hours?"

"I need you training the knights," Arthur sighed. "We will hold a meeting now. Merlin, you know who to gather. Go to the council hall, I'll join you soon."

Ellie helped Jen stand and took her arm. As they left, she briefly heard Arthur apologizing to the crowd.

"I don't need protecting," Jen said.

"Really? Because I'm fairly sure I just saw someone make an attempt on your life."

"Ellie, please."

"I won't lose you, Jen. You know how stubborn I am, so I believe you should stop talking."

While Jen fell silent, Ellie let out a sigh of relief. She would make sure her cousin was safe, and that was the end of it.

Once Jen was in her room, Ellie turned on her heel and walked to what she knew was the council hall from Arthur's small tour earlier. She burst through, silencing the small group of knights.

"Your highness," Arthur greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"I simply wish to be involved in the protection of my dearest friend and family member," she said firmly.

Arthur stood straight in surprise. Her fierce loyalty was something he evidently admired. "I understand—

"I am the sole heir to the throne of Luxtera," she said proudly, interrupting him. "I have had lessons in politics and law for me to understand how to rule, I have had very influential parents that are successful in their ruling, I've been trained in combat and war strategy. I have every qualification to be standing where you are so please, spare me the talk of it not being my place to contribute to the protection of the one person that has made it her life's work to protect me. Understood?"

The knights and Merlin all froze, watching their king for a reaction. Not a soul ever dared to speak to him that way, except for Merlin on one or two occasions. The man in question stood speechless for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

"We are looking at my knight's duties and who can be spared," Arthur explained. "When I do not train, Gwaine and Lancelot oversee training the knights. Percival and Elyan spend the day in the towns and lower villages, training on site instead of in the arena. Leon joins me in every day council. I'm not sure who I'm willing to spare."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we going at such lengths to protect this woman?" Percival asked. "I mean no offense, but..."

"It is Lady Jensen's destiny to ensure I stay alive long enough to rule," Ellie said. "Just as it is Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur."

The king tensed. Obviously, it was a touchy subject.

"Before any of you were knights," Merlin spoke slowly. "The high priestess Nimueh attempted to kill me, so that I would no longer be protecting Arthur and Camelot. The same could be happening with Lady Jensen."

"Eilonwy will be protected as well," Arthur explained. "But, due to her constant company of her cousin, there will be guards present and one of you near her if she is not with me."

"I still don't understand why Gwaine cannot escort her at all times," Ellie frowned, directing the subject away from her own protection. "There is two of them training the knights on-site, why not move Percival to the arena and Gwaine with Jen?"

"The on-site training is more important than you think," Arthur sighed.

"So leave Lancelot to train the knights in the arena."

"There's too many of them," Leon argued.

"Good lord Arthur," Ellie sighed. "This was your idea. If you cannot spare your closest knights, why not add a regular guard?"

"Because your protection is currently top priority," Elyan replied. "If something happened to you in Camelot...the progress between our two kingdoms will be ruined."

"My father may not start a war over it, but the people would," Ellie nodded in agreement. She leaned against the table and looked at the map of Camelot before her, as well as the list of knights who were still in the training arena. Leon was right, there were so many nobles and commoners combined, the army was rapidly growing.

"Where is Leon again?" she asked. "In the council with you?"

"Do you positively need Leon in council?" Lancelot asked suddenly. "I mean, that was simply before Merlin was given a position in your council. Now that he's there, surely you can spare Leon until we're sure of Lady Jensen's safety?"

Ellie beamed at the knight. "If Sir Leon goes to training with Lancelot, then Gwaine can accompany Jen."

"Why are you so insistent upon Gwaine protecting your cousin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"The best protection comes from someone who wants to be there," Ellie grinned at the handsome knight. "He offered to protect my cousin, which means that he will do it whole heartedly. That, or he wants to kill her himself. I doubt the latter."

The knights couldn't argue.

"That settles that," Arthur noted. "Starting tomorrow Gwaine, you will join Lady Jensen for meals, accompany us in court in the morning, and accompany her during her activities in the afternoons and evenings. At night, you will escort her back to her room, then repeat every day."

"Yes sire," Gwaine bowed slightly.

Ellie leaned against the table again in relief. She felt better knowing someone would be there to protect Jen at all times, even if the lady didn't like it.

"Leave us, men," Arthur said. "Merlin, please ask someone to bring wine."

"Of course, sire," Merlin nodded and the knights filed out. Arthur and Ellie were left to themselves in the room. They didn't speak at first, simply stood in silence.

"You seem to have a fairly good head on your shoulders," Arthur spoke after a long moment. "That is, where your cousin is not concerned. You're quite passionate about that."

"I still kept reason about me," Ellie chuckled. "But thank you. Why do you bring it up?"

"I would like to ask your advice on something," Arthur sighed. "You're familiar with having a protector that has magic."

"I am," Ellie said slowly. "My whole life, even before we knew what she was doing, Jen had protected me."

"Merlin was my closest friend," Arthur said. "He...there were times when I trusted his judgement and valued his opinion above all others. And he betrayed me."

"It is illegal in Camelot to practice magic, something he was born with," Ellie walked to a candle holder. "Can you honestly tell me that if he had revealed himself to you a year ago that you would have pardoned him?"

Arthur frowned. "Of course I would have."

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked. "Imagine the betrayal you feel right now. If he had told you he had magic, and you felt the way you did now, coupled with Uther's resentment of it around every corner, what would you have done."

"I..." Arthur looked down, rubbing his jaw. "I honestly don't know."

Just then, a servant brought in wine. Nothing was said again until he left and Ellie poured two goblets. She handed one to Arthur. "Let's stop analyzing what your actions would have been, and think on Merlin and the risks he took. You were the son a man who despised magic. Yet he continually used it under Uther's nose purely to save you. Time after time, he saved your life without you knowing, risking himself not only getting executed, but possibly killed facing everything he went up against for you. He was alone in his magic, putting his life on the line in more ways than one, and he stayed in his role as a servant, seeking no recognition for all he's done. Imagine how he must've felt."

Arthur seemed to think on it while sipping wine. He leaned back into his seat as Ellie took a seat beside him. "I've been betrayed by many people. Merlin was the one person I knew I could trust without a doubt, and then I find out that he's been hiding this from me."

"You can't deny your bond with him, Arthur," Ellie pointed out. "You must admit that since finding out he's saved your life so much, you feel as if you owe him the world, despite him hiding it from you. I know I would do anything for Jen, because not only are we friends, but she's devoted her life to protecting me, and there is nobody I would rather have by my side than someone who wants that so much."

"You value loyalty above all else, do you not?" Arthur asked her.

"Do you act as if you don't?"

Arthur chuckled. "You are something else, Princess Eilonwy. Kind, but fierce."

"I pride myself in that," Ellie smiled sincerely. "I try to be a good woman, not just a good future queen. My people love me for that reason."

"I can see that," Arthur agreed. He sat up straighter. "Thank you for your council, your highness. I do believe the night is still young. Would you care to return to the feast?"

"I should go stay with Jen," Ellie stood at the same time as him. "But I thank you for everything you've done for me and my companions since we've arrived. I shall see you in council tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, my lady," Arthur bowed deeply.

"My lord." Ellie curtsied and made her way to the doors, turning back and smiling at Arthur. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

"I couldn't agree more," Arthur said before she left him to his own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

It had been a long morning, and the third day discussing the first law to be put into effect.

"You are not throwing away the old laws, Arthur, you are improving them for the better of the kingdom!"

"But would Camelot approve?"

"This is a monarchy, not a democracy."

"My lord, giving the Druids, who are already peaceful people, a village of their own, would open Camelot to new possibilities."

"The people already agree that acceptance of magic would bring peace."

These arguments had continued for some time. Arthur was being slightly stubborn, Ellie was appalled at the sudden change of opinion, Merlin and Jen attempted to keep the peace, and the council members seemed frustrated. In all, the royal council was tired.

It took almost three entire mornings for the scribe to finally be able to gather enough information to write down the law concerning Druids. They were not to be harmed unless they acted out in violence, and it was the responsibility of the monarch of Camelot to make sure they were provided for.

"Merlin," Arthur said after the law was written and stamped with the royal seal, as well as signatures from council members. "I would like you to take a message to the Druids. Include in the message that Princess Eilonwy has advised me on an area of land for them to settle a village on. Make sure they understand that they will have everything they require, but for now magic is still prohibited. Obviously you will need a map to show them where they will be offered."

"Of course sire," Merlin was clearly holding back a grin. "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at sunrise," Arthur decided. "Until then, you are free to do as you please. The trip should only take one day, so you should not need to pack much."

"Yes sire."

"Sir Auldric, I require the papers on the reports of the harvest in my chambers by four."

Arthur looked to the rest of the round table. "After a very long morning, court dismissed. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at eight o'clock for Lord Wilson's trial. Go, eat and be merry or whatever it is you do when you aren't letting me bother you."

Some members laughed, while others gave strained smiles and quickly left. Jen looked to the princess, who seemed quite satisfied. She couldn't deny the happiness she felt that her people would be given a safe haven to live peacefully and freely.

"Did this morning please you, your highness?" Gwaine teased, walking forward to smile at the princess.

"It did," Ellie was seated lazily in Arthur's former seat of power. He sat in the king's chair now. "I am very pleased that peaceful people will receive a safe place to live off the land."

"In the very near future, they will be able to practice magic there as well," Arthur commented.

"Very near future?" Merlin repeated. "I thought this process was going to take months."

"I've never rewritten laws before," Arthur said. He grabbed his goblet, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't anticipate being able to change one law in three council meetings. Change will happen sooner than expected."

"What if the people of Camelot are not ready?" Jen asked, thinking back on her attack the night before.

"If you think about it," Arthur replied. "A man who strongly believes magic is evil will not be swayed any more in one year than one month. I never hated magic, I was simply like many people my age in Camelot: it was presented as a threat, so it was avoided. This law will show that the veil between a world with magic and a world without is lifting. They will adjust."

"Very well spoken, my lord," Jen said. "I'm pleased to hear that."

"Since everyone is in such a good mood, I have a small matter of business to bring up," Gwaine grinned.

"This should be good," Arthur muttered.

"I wish to court Lady Jensen."

Arthur blanched at that. He seemed to be the only one surprised. "Pardon?"

"You do know what courting is, correct Arthur?" Ellie arched an amused eyebrow.

"Gwaine," Arthur ignored her. "You spend most nights in the tavern looking for some wench to bed, and you're telling me to wish to court a woman who deserves far better?"

"Precisely," Gwaine wasn't at all hurt by the king's words. They often teased each other about never finding someone who could deal with either of them. "If you have noticed the past few months, my nights in the tavern have lessened tremendously, and I haven't been at all in the nights since we've returned."

"I know we've only just met," Jen spoke up. "But one week is a longer acquaintance than most marriages among nobles, and nothing is set in stone yet. It's simply courting, getting to actually know each other while we're here."

Arthur was still shocked. "Well, I'm glad you followed the law. As a knight of Camelot, I could've had you punished for not seeking my permission to court. The law is satisfied, but I am still surprised."

"You have my permission," Ellie offered. "As Jen is a member of my court, I grant you permission to pursue her."

"Thank you Milady," Gwaine bowed respectively. "My lord?"

"I suppose?" Arthur knit his eyebrows together. Jen grinned and sent a wink towards her new beau.

"May we be dismissed for lunch?" Gwaine asked.

"Not without a chaperone, you fool," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Lord Cyrus, would you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," the older man, who had been quietly observing, chuckled.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Gwaine bowed to Ellie. "And you, Your Majesty."

"Get going then, you have to be at training by two."

"Yes sire," Gwaine chuckled. Jen joyously took his arm. As Mariana followed, accompanied by Lord Cyrus, Jen looked up to the knight.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" she giggled.

"I did," he confessed. "After you insisted I woo you, I formed a plan. You see, my lady, when I desire something, I commit. You are more than a conquest, it seems. I believe you've bewitched me."

"I am a sorceress after all," she winked. "I could have you at my beck and call if I chose to."

"So why don't you just enchant me?" Gwaine asked.

"It's much more satisfying to know I can get what I want, purely by my talents without magic," she answered immediately. Her voice lowered slightly. "And you, Sir Gwaine, are precisely what I desire."

The knight chuckled. "Where have you been all my life?"

Gwaine led her to the stables. There, he presented the already saddled horses and prepared food. Jen let him hold her waist to lift her onto her horse, despite being able to do it herself. The pair rode out from the stables and through the lower towns, to what Gwaine said was a beautiful river bank. They raced for the fun of it, slowing every now and then to tease each other about their horsemanship skills. It was quite enjoyable for both, especially Gwaine, who didn't have to act like a knight. He may have technically been on duty, and his sword was near, but he could enjoy the time spent in the woods that didn't include hunting or patrolling. It was clear on his face that he missed the freedom of casual dressing and riding for pleasure.

"My lord," Jen breathed out in surprise when they stopped at the river bank. There, under the shade of a small tree, was a thick blanket and pillows stacked on one end to make for a comfortable picnic. "You spoke in earnest when saying you committed whole heartedly."

"Do you like it?" Gwaine asked.

"It's wonderful." Jen dropped the seductress act she normally wore for Gwaine. "This is the nicest thing a man has done for me."

The knight hopped from the horse and offered her his hand. "I wish for us to be better aquatinted, so I thought this would be a nice opportunity."

"It is the perfect opportunity," she chuckled. He helped her down from the horse just as Mariana and Lord Cyrus arrived. The food was brought out and Mariana served the three nobles.

"I know you are the king's ward and niece," Gwaine said. "So, pardon if this is a touchy subject, but where are your parents?"

Ellie smiled sadly. "When I was three, they were traveling through Cenred's land when it was still his father's. They were killed by bandits, who didn't realize that my mother was a princess."

"Does that not make you a princess?" Gwaine frowned.

"My father was not a king, my mother not a queen, though she was in line for the throne behind Uncle Cedric," Jen replied. "But yes, I do have royal blood in me."

"I did not realize this," Gwaine said in surprise. "I guessed that you were only related by marriage or distantly."

"Quite closely, actually." Jen popped some pheasant into her mouth. "What about your parents?"

"My father was a knight," Gwaine told her solemnly. "He died in battle, and left my mother penniless. I have very little memory of him, so it's easier to believe I never knew him. He did live long enough to give me a sister. Mother spoke kindly of him though, so I was left with a good impression. I grew a distaste for nobles and kings, however, because our king refused to help my mother despite Father having died fighting his war. We had titles, but no money."

"Where are they now?" Jen asked.

"Ealdor, with Merlin's mother," Gwaine chuckled. "After I became knighted, I went to find them and made sure they were safe. Mum has found a place farming and working the land, though she knows that I can afford to care for them both now. Ever since she began working, she doesn't want to stop. Her name is Wilma, by the way. Dreadful name."

Jen laughed at his crinkled nose and fed him a few grapes, her hands teasing touching his lips. He grinned at her and caught her hand in his, kissing it. The action sent a shiver up Jen's arm. Gwaine set her hand down with a smirk, but didn't let go of it.

"What is your sister's name?" Jen asked him.

"Ella," he answered. "She's sixteen and quite beautiful. I plan to bring her to court this summer."

"How very kind of you," Jen told him. "I hope she doesn't meet any roguish men like you to marry."

He pretended to be wounded. "I am highly offended."

"I jest in affection," she giggled, retracting her hand to offer him a bite of her meat and bread.

"Lord Cyrus," he said cheerily when he'd swallowed. "You don't speak much. Tell me, why is that?"

"I'm merely a comforting presence," Cyrus chuckled from his spot at a tree, where he drank and read a pocket sized book. "I always have been for the girls."

"Since we were young, Cyrus had watched over us," Jen smiled at her surrogate uncle. "He's been a mentor of sorts, overseeing our schedules and lessons. We hardly went anywhere without him, and he taught us so much. Cyrus is the reason we know how to fight so well."

"I must say, very well done then, Lord Cyrus," Gwaine said to the older man. "Lady Jensen is quite skilled with a sword. I'm one of the best swordsman in Camelot and she took me down."

"Sword fighting isn't just strength," Cyrus smiled proudly. "It is agility and quick thinking. I am pleased to say that she's mastered quick thinking when faced with a difficult situation."

"I agree," Gwaine winked at her. "She knocked me down on my buttocks rather quickly when we first met."

"Excellent," Lord Cyrus chuckled before going back to his book.

Hearing mention of sword play made Jen think. "If you're to be protecting me, how will you go to training?"

"Well, my lady, you will join me at training," he said simply. "I have not been in the past few days, so it's necessary for me to go."

"That will be quite enjoyable," Jen smiled mischievously. "Tell me, will you wear armor in the arena?"

"When we practice with real swords, yes," Gwaine answered. "But just sparring with wooden swords, especially on days like these, we do not. Most often we don't wear..." stopped a laughed, then lowered his voice. "You want to know if I'll be shirtless."

"I do." Jen leaned forward and lowered her voice as well. She let her fingers dance across his beard again, recognizing that it was one of her favorite things about his physical appearance. "I quite look forward to seeing you train, sire."

He smirked. "Then I shall make sure you receive a nice view."

"What a kind gentleman."

"Tell me," Gwaine said as she pulled away. "What are some hobbies you enjoy?"

"I love to dance and ride horses," she told him. "One of my favorite past times is riding out alone into the forest and finding a good spot for reading."

"Well," Gwaine smiled. "Since you cannot be alone for now, why don't you settle for reading to me?"

"Really?" Jen smiled. "It wouldn't bore you?"

"Nonsense," Gwaine chuckled. "Lord Cyrus, do you mind?"

"Not at all." the man handed his book to Jen, smiling and settling back into his spot so that he could listen as well.

As Gwaine lay back on a pillow and got more comfortable, Jen felt her heart swelling with emotion, but also a bit of sadness. Something told her when the time came, she couldn't return to her longtime home—she was far too attached already, she couldn't imagine what it would be like in a month's time! How could she leave this man to go back to her home by the sea?

"Are you going to stare at my perfectly crafted face or will you read?" Gwaine teased, touching her arm gently.

"I'm sorry," she cleared her throat and looked down at the page. "In a small village on the edges of Camelot, there lived a young man..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ellie clutched her side, recovering from a hysterical story of Merlin and Arthur's adventures.

"My goodness," she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Arthur, you continue to surprise me."

He shook his head at himself. "Merlin and I can be very stupid sometimes."

They sat in Arthur's chambers, finishing their lunch. They were sharing stories of their childhood, which made Ellie feel oddly connected to him. It also made her realize how fortunate she was to have loving parents who'd had a part in raising her. Uther had been quite neglectful, yet Arthur turned out to be a much better man. She marveled at the influence of Gaius and other kind hearted courtiers. He was a good man.

Which made her consider her mother's letter.

 _The union between Camelot and Luxtera would be a great one. Imagine the strength of your armies, the combined loyalty of the kingdom and the riches of both countries—by marriage to Arthur, you would secure the future of your children and the safety of the people in your country. We need the farming country's trade, just as Camelot needs our jewels and sea trade. If he is a kind man, your father and I heavily encourage the match. He has proven himself a worthy and good king. Think on it._

"Arthur," she said slowly. "You know how much I detest ruining fun with matters of state."

"Of course," he seemed confused. "Have I...?"

"No, no, you haven't said anything," she assured him. "I am about to ruin the meal with business."

"Whatever is necessary," Arthur straightened out. "What is it?"

"I've already received a letter from my mother," Ellie said. "And she brings up an important matter I've considered before, but am too stubborn to pursue simply because I was told to."

"It's one of the things I like about you, Ellie," Arthur chuckled. He'd been given permission to call her that two days before during their dinner in the dining hall. Gwaine and Jen had found it amusing that he always called her by her full name, which was quite a hassle. Thus, he was given permission to call both ladies by their life long nicknames.

"I'm glad it does not irritate you," she smiled. "Because this piece of business concerns you."

"Oh does it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Would this by chance include marriage?"

"Yes," she said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I've been considering it since your first night here," he shrugged. "You clearly will be a magnificent ruler of your own country, and you are already winning the hearts of my people by visiting the lower towns. You are strong and determined, something I admire greatly about you. I think we may clash about getting our own way, but I've grown quite fond of you during your short visit."

Ellie was taken aback. "Jen thinks it a marvelous idea, but she also knows me and I do not wish to marry if not for love. I'd always hoped that I would just happen to fall in love with a prince."

"I had the same hopes," he agreed. "Father tried to marry me off many different times, but I couldn't do it if not for love."

"I have to do what's good for my kingdom, it is my first duty," Ellie blushed at her next words. "I may not love you now, but I think I might. I find myself pulled to you in a way I've never been before."

Arthur was bold and took her hand. "I feel the same way, Ellie. You infuriate me sometimes in council, but I almost enjoy it too much for my own good. I do not, however, want to rush into this. The previous matches that my father attempted to make happened so quickly...I want to enjoy this. I want to formally court you and see if my instincts are right."

"What instincts?" she asked, almost breathlessly from the intense look in his eyes and earnestness behind his words.

"That I will fall utterly in love with you before you leave," he spoke quietly. "As you said, I have not developed deep feelings for you quite yet, but I believe I will. This match would benefit us both and form the strongest of bonds between our kingdoms."

"I couldn't agree more," Ellie smiled at the king. It wasn't quite as romantic as she dreamed about as a girl, but their situation wasn't simply that of a maiden and her knight. He was a king, she a future queen, and they had to discuss it, rather than let their feelings guide them.

"On that note," he said softly. "I must prepare for training in the arena. It's good if they see me fight from time to time. I like to be involved with them. Would you like to accompany me? Jen will be there because Gwaine is required to train as well."

"I think I would love to accompany you," she said with a smile. "May I go change into simpler clothing?"

"Of course," he stood, leading her from her seat. "I will come get you on my way to the fields."

"Wonderful," she smiled, letting him kiss her hand before leaving the room, Drea in tow. Her heart fluttered with every step she took, happy that the talk had went so well. She'd barely been there four days, and already she was quite attached to Arthur. It was difficult not to be attracted to his good heart and compassionate mind. He was clearly devoted to Camelot, which was shown through his worry over the laws being rewritten and how to best handle evil magic versus good magic. Many may find him average, but nobody loved Camelot more than he did, and Ellie saw the nobility and wisdom he already possessed.

As she changed into brown leggings and a green fitted tunic, Ellie smiled. She enjoyed dresses during a banquet or ball, but she loved the freedom of her tunic. It was still feminine looking, with flowing sleeves, gold embroidery, and a corset that complimented her figure nicely. She laced up her favorite boots and let Drea redo her hair so that it was more up and off her neck. Looking in the vanity, Ellie smiled. She felt like herself again.

Just in time, Arthur arrived to take her to the training field. He eyed her new outfit appreciatively (her trunks had arrived the day before so she had more clothes). Ellie simply took his arm and they chatted merrily on their way. It was on the field that Ellie found Jen, watching Gwaine fight Percival.

"They've just started," Jen informed her. She still wore her simple brown dress from earlier, but looked perfectly at home sitting on the ground. Ellie joined her as Arthur called attention to his knights.

"How was lunch?" Ellie asked teasingly.

"Wonderful." Jen took on a dreamy look. "Gwaine has a way of making me feel quite special, it's not a wonder at all he's so good with women."

"Yet now he only has eyes for you," Ellie pointed out. "And obviously, you for him. I honestly thought you might consider Merlin when we first met."

"Merlin is noble and extraordinarily compassionate," Jen said. "But I do not see him that way. Merlin and I both agree that we've discovered we're like siblings. He plans to look after me while I stay here, but he also encourages Gwaine to pursue me. I just spoke with him, actually, and formally courting me was his suggestion to Gwaine. I have a feeling I will owe much of my relationship to him."

"He's quite the match maker," Ellie agreed. "According to Arthur, he helped Lancelot woo Gwen."

"I believe Merlin will find someone someday," Jen sighed. "But for right now, his love is Camelot and the Druids."

Ellie smiled at that thought and turned her attention back to the training field. Arthur was currently sparring a knight and giving him pointers. She admired the way his shirt clung to him in the afternoon heat, as it made his muscles visible beneath the thin material. If her emotions were in doubt, her physical attraction was not. Arthur was most definitely a handsome man.

A few matches later, Gwaine put one on hold, claiming he was too hot to function. He was teased about not being able to do that in battle, but the remarks were silenced when he stripped off his shirt to reveal his incredibly well built body. Many eyes darted to Jen, who looked quite satisfied and didn't bother to hide her appreciation of Gwaine's body. Ellie admired him as well, not concealing it from Arthur. The king, who Gwaine was sparring, look quite put out about that.

And promptly stripped his shirt off as well.

Now, both men were fighting, shirtless, under the hot sun. Across the field, they spoke with each other.

"What're you playing at?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"My beautiful lady Jensen told me she would enjoy watching me train," Gwaine answered, blocking a stab. "Without a shirt on."

"That's why you chose sparring instead of fighting with real swords?" Arthur laughed as they continued to fight, almost like some sort of dance. "So that you didn't have to wear your armor and you could show off for Jen?"

"Yes," Gwaine said simply. He went to strike Arthur, but the king stopped the sword. The struggled, applying pressure to each other's swords and coming to a standstill. "Are you not doing the same thing?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"Admit it, sire," Gwaine chuckled. "You were jealous when Ellie looked upon me."

Arthur became momentarily distracted as he glanced at the princess over Gwaine's shoulder, who seemed extremely amused. The knight took that opportunity to twist the sword from Arthur and knock his king on his bum. Ellie held back an unladylike snort at the sight as Jen cheered for Gwaine. She blew a kiss to the angered king and clapped along with her friend.

Needless to say, Arthur won every match after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! Another quick reminder of the rating of this story! Like I've said before, it's nothing graphic, but for those who are picky, there is sexual themes in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Two nights later, Ellie and Jen dined alone. Since she was in her room and surrounded by guards, Jen didn't require Gwaine to guard her. Arthur had also slackened the guard a bit when Sir Wilson confessed to working alone in his anger towards the magic-using woman during his trial and was sentenced to time at one of Camelot's special farms. Normally Jen would want Gwaine there at dinner, but she thought it would be… _dangerous._

The past few days had been abnormally warm but that particular Saturday was unbearable for September weather in Camelot. The heat of the day caused Gwaine to wear less clothing, so his tunic was loose fitting and sticking to him with sweat. He looked quite nice and Jen had an itching to touch him, but knew if she did it would end badly, and she would not give in that easily.

Something was wrong with her. She blamed it on being able to use her magic when normally she could use it for little things. Combine that with the heat, which was getting to her head, and Gwaine's tempting remarks and touches, she was sure she would lose her mind.

Jen, however, was not alone. Most of the court were moody and irritable from the heat, including Ellie. She continuously thought of Arthur and seeing him train, almost to an unhealthy extent.

"Do you think it's magic?" Ellie asked. She was draped over her chair in a most unqueenly fashion, in nothing but her chemise and eating the cold berries Drea had so loyally picked for her. The thought of meat at the moment nauseated her. "Don't do the Druids have potions that make people like this?"

"They sometimes have a festival," Jen responded, fanning herself. She was dressed the same as Ellie and drinking water. "But that's in honor of fertility and spring. This is autumn and nobody has fertility celebrations anymore, it's quite odd."

"So it's just the heat then?" Ellie groaned.

Jen nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I wish we were by the sea," Ellie groaned some more. "I've become quite spoiled by the ocean breeze and being able to go for a swim."

"Mm-hmm," Jen agreed. She suddenly smiled. "That's it! Gwaine and I went for a picnic by a swimming hole yesterday morning."

"Do you two only go on picnics?" Ellie teased.

"We like the seclusion," Jen's cheeks, which were already flushed from the heat, reddened even more.

Ellie briefly wondered what it would be like to go on a picnic with Arthur, secluded in the woods and hidden from everyone else... "My god, I cannot stand this! We are going swimming!"

Jen looked on in surprise as the princess ripped away the under dress and grabbed her tunic and a pair of leggings. "Drea darling, please pack my darkest tunics and some towels, with a spare change of clothes."

"Mariana, would you mind doing the same?" Jen asked sweetly. Mariana nodded and left swiftly. Feeling impatient, Jen borrowed a pair of Ellie's leggings and a tunic. The pair hurried to leave the blazing room for a night swim. Jen noticed her cousin heading towards Arthur's rooms. "Ellie?"

"I'm getting Gwen and the knights," Ellie said in determination. "Don't argue."

"It isn't considered proper," Jen reminded her.

"Which is why we will sneak unnoticed from the castle."

 **)-(**

Jen and others followed Arthur's lead through the tunnels, their group giggling. When Ellie had gathered everyone in her room and declared that everything had been much too serious the past few days, the close circle of knights, Gwen, and Merlin were surprised. She proposed an outing, where they added to the excitement and snuck from the castle for a night swim. Their servants were informed to say that they were indisposed if inquired after, but the risk of that was minimal due to the heat keeping everyone indoors.

"You Luxtera women are a bad influence," Elyan teased. "Bringing magic into this kingdom and encouraging us to sneak from the castle?"

"Yes, it's all very scandalous," Lancelot chuckled.

"I rather like the adventure," Gwaine whispered hotly in Jen's ear. Of course she had been foolish enough to walk at the back of the line with him. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied with themselves to notice that the couple fell back.

"You can't do things like that," Jen reprimanded. "At least, not in front of people."

"Is whispering dangerous?" he leaned down, hand resting on her waist. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she let him slowly lead her so that her back was pressed to the wall of the tunnel. "I'm merely talking."

"Gwaine," she murmured. "We're going to get lost."

"Just give in for me, darling," Gwaine said lightly, his lips ducking down to press a kiss to her neck. "I won't stop courting you, if that's what you're concerned about."

Jen barely registered the last part. She focused on 'give in for me.' Suddenly, it was like she felt a surge of power. She let one hand grip his shoulder, while the other twisted into his thick curls. She leaned up and pressed a shallow kiss to Gwaine's neck, a spot just below his ear. His skin was salty from sweat, but it didn't bother her. She simply smirked to herself.

"If anyone gives in, it will be for me and my desires. I will be bedding you, not the other way around. I have control."

With that, she stepped back, winked, and walked away with an extra sway in her step. She caught up to the group, Gwaine joining her moments after. His eyes had darkened with desire, but he looked like his usual self with a self-satisfied smile. Jen let him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her along.

Evidently he was eager to go swimming.

When Arthur led them to the swimming hole, almost everyone cried out in relief. The men stripped their shirts and the women snuck behind a tree to put on the longer, darker tunics. When they emerged, Ellie made of show of taking the pins from her hair and walking into the water. Arthur smacked Percival when the younger knight's eyes widened at her.

Gwen surprised all present by diving into the water and coming up in a very promiscuous manner. Lancelot looked as if he would faint on the spot. Instead, he pulled his wife to him and kissed him.

Jen thought it was positively precious until a thick pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly, she knew. "Gwaine!"

"Yes, Milady?" he laughed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she wiggled in his arms, but the feeling of moving her back against his bare torso forced her to stop. It was entirely too tempting and she felt like he knew it. He wanted her to lose all self-control.

"I'm giving you a refreshing swim," he muttered before launching himself backwards and taking her with him. Jen held her breath until Gwaine brought her back up and released her. She gasped for air before turning to shove him playfully, attacking him by climbing on him and trying to dunk him.

It became a sort of game. Everyone in the swimming hole participated. Jen had never seen such a large group of people having so much fun in one place. Wrestling and dunking matches took place, splashing and tickling as well.

Overall, it was quite a refreshing experience. Pent up energy was released and the heat didn't seem as horrid to deal with. They all enjoyed themselves for what felt like hours before Arthur decided they should head back.

The walk back was much less tense than the walk there. The knights were loose, the women were free, and Jen hadn't ever felt better.

That is, until Gwaine escorted her back to her chambers. They both had dry clothes on now, but Jen had a feeling it was pointless. She felt her will crumble. "Come in, Gwaine."

"To your room?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you said..."

"Gwaine. In. _Now_."

"Yes Milady." Gwaine followed her in. Once the door was closed, she pulled the knight to her and captured his lips in a slow, but intense kiss. Her body came alive in that moment. His lips were chapped and rough, but that made it almost manly. His beard scratched against her cheeks pleasantly, driving her to reach up and place her hand on his jaw. She absolutely loved his beard.

"My god," Gwaine whispered against her lips. "I've never felt such a way after only a kiss."

"Neither have I," she confessed, her body melting her his hands. Gwaine pulled their bodies flush against one another, kissing her again. She couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling of his muscular body pressing into hers. Practically driven mad with sudden desire, Jen's hands found their way to lock around his neck and twist into his still wet hair. He seemed spurred on by her actions and kissed her more forcefully, shoving her back into the cold stone wall. Jen gasped for breath when Gwaine's mouth moved down her jaw to press kisses along her throat and collar bone. He nipped the skin there, causing her to cry out.

Gwaine moved his hands from her back and waist to her thighs, lifting her body with ease. Jen was in shock. No man had ever been able to carry her without struggle. The realization of Gwaine's strength made her head spin in a delightful way, as she hungrily moved her mouth back to his.

"You please me first," Jen hissed, letting him carry her to the bed. "We do this my way, remember?"

"Whatever you say Milady," Gwaine smirked.

Silently, Jen casted a protection spell to prevent anyone from hearing them. She was in for a long night.

 **)-(**

Unbeknownst to Gwaine and Jen, others across the castle were finding themselves in desperate need of a companion.

Lancelot and Guinevere found their nightly routine to be much more fun than usual.

Percival finally met that village girl he'd been chatting with for so many weeks.

Sir Leon's fiancé arrived at his door half past twelve.

Elyan found his childhood sweetheart and swept her off her feet—quite literally.

And the king...

"Arthur," Ellie whispered to him. "I've been thinking about you a lot. It's not very appropriate, but I can't help it. I..."

Arthur didn't let her finish. He drew the woman near him and let his desire sweep through them both, pouring everything he had into the kiss—desperation, need, compassion, and even a little frustration from their times in council. He let it all free.

Ellie moaned into the kiss as her body rose to meet the king's. The thin clothing that separated them was almost a tease as they passionately embraced. She couldn't believe the intensity of which her body yearned for Arthur, and only Arthur. It heightened with every touch of her waist and feeling of fresh smooth skin against her own. She wanted Arthur then and right then.

Until a bucket of cold water was dumped on them.

Arthur drew back in shock, sputtering water. He felt oddly like a spell had been broken. When his eyes cleared of water, he found his former manservant standing before them.

"I come back late at night and this is what I find?" Merlin exclaimed. "You two attacking each other in the middle of the corridor!"

Ellie gasped, covering her mouth in shame. "I don't know what came over me."

"Nor I," Arthur said in surprise. "Ellie, I am terribly sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she assured the king. Her eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it, everyone has been acting rather strange. It's like we're all under some sort of..."

"Spell," Merlin finished, his face dropping. "How many people seemed affected?"

"Well, everyone," Arthur groaned. "Is there anything we can do tonight about it? Most everyone has returned to their chambers. It's probably too late by now."

"I'll look for something in Gaius' chambers," Merlin shook his head. "For now, the both of you need to go to bed— _separately._ "

Ellie flushed and nodded. Without a word, the trio went their separate ways, all wondering what the hell was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC**

Marianna walked into her mistress' room, humming. She knew the woman had a late night because of her outing with the princess, so she moved as quietly as she possibly could, setting down the laundry basket and food gently. The king had requested all the nobles in the council hall by ten, so the servant girl went ahead and laid out the clothes.

She decided on a pale pink tunic with silver embroidery and white leggings, as pink was Sir Gwaine's favored color on the lady. She made sure to have stockings and black boots waiting before also laying out her belt and sword. Marianna then went to retrieve hot water, which wasn't very hot this morning. Marianna had a feeling that as soon as Lady Jensen got in the water, however, it would instantly get hotter. She suspected the lady used magic, but that didn't matter much to her.

When Marianna returned, she filled the basin before walking to the windows and jerking the drapes open. In stark contrast to the day before, a crisp morning feeling came through the still open window. "Good morning, milady!"

A muffled groan was all she heard. Marianna chuckled before turning and facing the bed for the first time that morning—revealing her mistress is a man's arms. She jumped in surprise and fell on her bum.

This cause both Lady Jen and Sir Gwaine to shoot straight up in bed. Their eyes darted to her and each other before Lady Jen blushed deeply. "Marianna, I am so sorry."

"It's alright Milady," Marianna gulped. "I'll just err...I'll go fetch breakfast and clothes for Sir Gwaine."

"Thank you Marianna!" he called, but the girl was gone.

Gwaine and Jen looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. When Gwaine leaned against the head board, he pulled her body back into his, wrapping an arm around her body over the sheets. She sighed happily as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," she replied, snuggling closer. "How did you sleep?"

"Magnificent," he answered. "A wonder of beauty, desirable...oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about you. Were you saying something?"

She laughed. "You are such a charmer."

"I was merely speaking aloud," he assured her. He began to stroke her arm affectionately. "It's what I thought when I first met you and you brought me to my knees."

"That was almost a month ago," she said, thinking back on it. "The laws are going into effect soon..."

"Yes, but your uncle has to come and sign a peace treaty," Gwaine said. She decided to ignore that his arm tightened gently around her, almost as if it was subconscious. "That'll take some time, will it not?"

"If it works out, a week at most," Jen nibbled her lip. She turned to cuddle closer and lay her head on his chest. "But we don't have to think about that right now."

"I don't want to ever think about you leaving," Gwaine whispered.

In all honesty, Jen was surprised. Gwaine rarely ever showed vulnerability. Actually, in the month that she's known him, he hadn't except for the one night she was attacked. Having him clearly open up to her touched her in a way she wasn't expecting. So, she sat up and looked at him intently. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily silly man," she chuckled. Her thumb smoothed over his beard. "I like you too much."

"I haven't had more than one drink in a month. Times like these make me want to. When I feel insecure or worried." He paused with his eyes closed. "Or confused."

"You didn't stop drinking for me, Gwaine," she told him. "It was for your sister, seven months ago, remember? What did you tell me that she said?"

"She was proud of me for not being a drunkard anymore," he cleared his throat. "That I got my life together."

"So keep it together," she told him. Leaning forward, Jen pressed her lips to Gwaine's. "You've done so well. Don't give it up now because of me."

"Of course," Gwaine sighed. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Now come here and kiss me woman."

She bit her lip and moved back to him, kissing him affectionately. "Hmm. Be careful, I might skip breakfast."

"There's no fooling me, you love food too much."

"You catch on quick." Jen stood and found her robe. She tied herself in it and walked to the table, putting food on a plate. Just then, Mariana walked in with an extra plate and clothing for Gwaine.

The serving girl set it down. "Should I prepare a bath for Sir Gwaine?"

"No, I'll be joining Jen."

"Oh," Mariana said. "Of course. I forgot your boots. I'll return shortly."

When the blushing servant girl left, Jen and Gwaine shared a look.

And laughed until they cried.

 **)-(**

A knock came at Ellie's door.

She looked over her shoulder to Drea, who was lacing up her shirt. "Can you please go see who that is? I'll put my boots on."

"Yes milady," she said. Drea walked to the door and opened it, automatically curtsying. "My lord."

"No need for formalities, Drea, it's just us," Arthur said. "May I come in?"

"Yes sire," Drea said, stepping back. She busied herself with setting up breakfast.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Good," she answered. "Does Merlin know what happened?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "And who. We're holding council in a little while."

"My lord," Drea asked. "Pardon me, but are you joining Milady for breakfast?"

"Yes he is," Ellie told her. Arthur cocked an eyebrow, but she only mimicked the expression with eyes that dared him to challenge.

"I had plans to eat with my knights."

"But you'll be eating with me, correct?"

He started to argue, but only shook his head and laughed. "I will be eating with you."

"Drea?"

"I will inform his majesty's knights of the change," Drea smiled. "And return with a plate for him."

"Leave the door open darling!" Ellie called as her servant left. She turned and found Arthur staring at her, amused. "What?"

"You are infuriating," he laughed.

"Admit it, you like it," Ellie said. She finished lacing her boots. "Now are you going to sneak in a kiss or do I have to plan a romantic outing...but once more, is that not your job?"

Arthur laughed and pulled her near. He acted slowly, caressing her cheek lightly. Ellie closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin touching hers. The uncontrollable desire from the night before was gone, but the feeling in her chest that blossomed was still present. The king leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, followed by both her cheeks. Ellie shivered each time. When he pressed his lips against hers, she melted into the embrace, her hands resting on his shoulders and drawing nearer.

"How impressive, my lord," she noted breathlessly. "You are no stranger to romance."

"You talk very formally when you're flushed," he countered. "That is when I know I've done something right."

"You do not want to challenge me," she bit her lip and gave him another quick peck. "So sit down while I get you some water."

"Yes your highness," Arthur rolled his eyes. Ellie blew him a kiss. "Will you tell me something about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" Ellie asked. She turned and handed him his goblet.

"Why your parents allow you to roam around in feminized men's clothing," he chuckled. "Not that I don't enjoy it, but..."

"My father was not satisfied with only Jen protecting me when we were younger," she explained. "I had guards, yes, but he knew from when he was a young prince that there were times I may have to defend myself. After receiving sword fighting lessons and doing all the activities a prince would generally do, we discovered pants were difficult to manage. So the royal seamstress was very kind in making Jen and me tunics that look more like tops of dresses."

"Your father is a very flexible man," Arthur commented. "Or accepting, I should say, and open to your views."

"If I'd had an older sibling, a brother perhaps, I may have never had the opportunity for it," she chuckled. "But yes, he is. I believe that's what makes him a great ruler."

"What is your mother like?" Arthur asked.

"Much more stubborn," Ellie grinned. "Very set in her ways, but very brilliant. She rules beside my father rather than under him. I like to think I have all my father's compassion as well as her ability to rule as a woman, but I think I can be more like my mother where other people are concerned."

Their conversation was interrupted when Drea entered. Arthur, however, felt the need for the conversation to continue. He accepted the plate of food the servant offered before moving on. "And are you going to tell me who has hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Ellie, you are physically open with me but not emotionally," the King said. Arthur ignored Drea almost dropping a plate; that poor girl. "If we marry, we must trust each other." he leaned forward and took her hand.

Ellie had pushed the incident out of her mind. "There isn't much to tell really. Bryant was a man who I thought loved me. He was slightly temperamental, but I fell in love at eighteen. My father did not like him and refused to grant him permission to court me. He began to despise my father for it. I was too young to see that he was a power hungry snake and I snuck out with him one night. He...took something from me that wasn't his to take and left me soiled in the woods."

Arthur's mouth dropped open, understanding her meaning.

"It was his plan to broadcast it to the entire kingdom and beyond," Ellie confessed, looking away from the man who gave her the most adoring look. "Who would want to marry a soiled princess? Jen got to him first however and made him bring her to me. By that time, my father's men took him and she was able to heal me from the abuse he gave me. I handled it emotionally over time, but have not accepted a courtier until you. Even though all who knew what happened were few and Bryant was silenced, I couldn't bring myself to trust another man until recently."

"Ellie," Arthur murmured.

"I do not want your pity."

"I do not intend to give it," Arthur spoke firmly. "I do, however, wish to express admiration. I knew you were strong, Eilonwy, but not that strong. I am truly amazed by you."

Ellie looked into his eyes. "Pardon me?"

"Understand me now," he kept his eye contact steady. "You are not dirty and soiled. You are strong, independent, and beautiful, and you will make a splendid queen someday."

"That means the world to me Arthur," she sniffled. "Thank you."

He kissed her hand. "It is my honor, your highness."

Ellie smiled at him. He truly was a magnificent man.

 **)-(**

Ellie and Jen sat on either side of Arthur in the court, due to their status. Jen felt odd in the former seat of Lady Morgana, but ignored it for Arthur's sake.

"Bring forward the lady in question," Arthur called.

A familiar looking woman was led by the guards to stand before Arthur. Her eyes were full of tears, and she fiddled nervously with her hands. She looked barely twenty.

"What have you done?" Arthur asked kindly. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "You have no need to fear, Lady Talia. Tell me what happened."

"Three days ago," she said shakily. "I cast a spell of fertility, as I've been having trouble conceiving."

"Is this like what my father did so my mother could conceive me?" Arthur asked Jen.

"No," Jen replied. "A fertility spell only works if you are not barren, and it can mend a womb depending on the damage inflicted. That, and using dark sorcery to create a life purely from magic are very different."

"And what happened because of the spell?" Arthur returned his attention to Lady Talia.

"It was stronger than expected," the woman confessed. "It affected a large portion of the city. The unbearable heat and...erm, _desire_...is an effect of the spell. It wasn't actually warm outside, that's only what it seemed like to most of the city."

"This fertility spell," Jen couldn't help but ask. "Has it worked for you?"

"I am unsure my lady," Talia answered nervously. Jen didn't risk glancing at Gwaine. Jen had been so intent on him the night before she casted a silencing spell, but not a fertility spell.

"I cannot pass a sentence if you are with child," Arthur said. "You will be taken to my physician for an examination. I cannot let this go without punishment, as magic is still outlawed for now. Yet I would not hurt you while pregnant, and there was no real harm done. The court will reconvene when I've made a decision."

As men and women filed out, Gaius approached the king. "Sire, it is too soon for me to know."

"I have no intention of you doing an examination," Arthur said. "But of Merlin doing one."

"With magic?" Merlin asked. "But...?"

"While Gaius pretends to do one," Ellie said in understanding. "Merlin can be present to assist him. He will use magic and see if he senses any life forms added to Lady Talia's."

"Brilliant," Merlin said.

"You two think so much alike it sometimes scares me," Jen shook her head. "Anyways, I will accompany Merlin as well. Perhaps he can teach me something new, I've never done this before."

"I almost hope she is pregnant," Arthur sighed. "I wish to post pone her punishment until the laws are finished, which should be within the week."

"I hope so too, sire," Gaius told him. With that, he headed for his chambers, Merlin and Jen in tow.

Merlin gave her a side glance. "This is hardly the time for a magic lesson. Why did you join me?"

"Gwaine and I..." Jen cleared her throat. "Well, the fertility spell encouraged us to be together. I need to know if it worked on the two of us."

"Of course," Merlin automatically said. He looked around and led Jen to a short hallway. Gaius would be too intent to notice they were gone. "All you have to do is stand there."

Jen nodded, stepping back and standing straight. She struggled to stand still while Merlin zeroed in on her stomach. His eyes flashed gold and stayed gold for a long moment as she searched. When he pulled his eyes away, he smiled.

"You are the only life form there," Merlin assured her. Jen couldn't deny a part of her was slightly disappointed, but mainly she was relieved. Now was not the time for a child.

"Thank you Merlin," she squeezed one of his hands. "Go on to Gaius."

Before Jen could return to the council hall, she found Gwaine awaiting her outside the hall.

"I know why you went with Merlin."

Jen licked her lips. "I'm not pregnant."

"Good," Gwaine nodded. He looked at her slightly hurt face. "Not that I don't someday wish for you to carry my children, but getting you pregnant would ruin your reputation. I refuse to do that."

"Gwaine—

"I know you can use a protection spell," Gwaine stopped her, resting a hand on her waist. "So I am not banning you from my bed. Only, we must be sure we are careful. I won't ruin you. Even though I would marry you if you were pregnant, I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. You understand, do you not?"

"I do," Jen replied. "I had the same worries."

"I'm glad," he said, leaning in to kiss her softly. When he pulled back, he gave her a slight smirk. "Now, shall we see if we were the only ones affected?"

"Be appropriate, Sir Gwaine."

"Never, Milady."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Will you and Arthur marry?"

Ellie was slightly taken aback by the question coming from Gwen. The princess, her cousin, and newest friend all sat in Gwen's old house. Some days, when they felt the need to hide and have personal time, the three girls snuck in there. Gwaine generally perused the market while the girls were there so he was nearby, but not too far away.

Ellie sat at the table, drinking water and snacking on cheese. Her friends waited patiently. It was a topic she and Jen frequently discussed. "I believe I will, yes. The marriage would benefit both our kingdoms. I'm destined to marry a great king to begin uniting Albion, and Arthur is a great king already. Look at what he's done for sorcerers and non-sorcerers alike."

"Poppycock," Jen smirked. "I love you, but really dear? Just say it, we all know it."

"What?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Your feelings for Arthur, of course," Gwen challenged as well. "I know what Lancelot looks like when he looks upon me. It's what Arthur looks like when he lays his eyes on you."

"Right," Ellie swallowed nervously. "Well, I do care for him, very much. I just can't bring myself to say that I love him yet. I know I will, I can feel it and yet...I'm worried about letting myself love him."

"He has no vendetta against you or your father," Jen sighed. "He has no need for your crown. He wants an alliance, yes, but he also wants you darling. Just let yourself love him."

"I'm trying," Ellie assured her. "I just need a little more time."

"I understand," Jen squeezed her hand. "For now though, let's talk about the little bundle of joy and what we hope for it to be."

Gwen beamed. In the past few days, much had happened. Merlin learned that Lady Talia was pregnant, so Arthur claimed he needed time to think. Ellie thought it wonderful that even though his father would have burned her without a thought, Arthur simply set her aside and kept the woman comfortable in a cell until he could 'pass judgement.' In other words, he was waiting for the laws to be finalized. In that time, Gwen realized that she was supposed to have her monthly cycle, and it had yet to happen. Merlin checked, and sure enough, Gwen was with child.

"What do you think it will be?" Ellie asked.

"I hope it's a boy," Gwen said sincerely. "Lancelot so dearly wants one that he can raise to be a knight. He started talking about swordplay and jousting tournaments last night. He tried to cover it up by saying he'd raise a girl like you two were, but I know he wants a boy."

"Men will love their daughters," Jen chuckled. "But there is some sort of pride in raising their son."

Ellie laughed dryly. "Believe me, that is something I understand. As much as he loves me, there are times when I know he wishes for a son."

"You will make him so proud he'll forget it," Gwen winked. "Speaking of which, when is he coming?"

"He's expected to arrive in three days' time, my mother as well," Ellie answered. "They'll join for the weeklong festival and peace treaty signing, but we're already working on having it written up so that when they arrive, there is little business."

"I am so excited for the festival," Jen smiled. "All the traditions of Camelot and the joyous mood! It sounds splendid."

"It will be," Gwen told them. "This will be first time I attend one as a noblewoman, but I'm sure it won't be that different."

Before conversation could continue, a knock came at the door. Gwaine walked in, a small smile on his face. "The king requests the presence of Lady Jensen and Princess Eilonwy."

"We've finished council for the day," Ellie said in confusion. "What could he possibly need?"

"He would like you to meet someone," Gwaine said with a small smirk. "And you will want to come."

Ellie and Jen stood, leaving Gwen with promises of dinner that night. They followed Gwaine arm in arm, letting him lead them to the stables. They all three mounted horses that were ready for them.

"Trust me," Gwaine chuckled. "It's quite magnificent."

Ellie, Jen, and Gwaine rode quickly, the girls exchanging confused looks for a majority of the ride. As they near the end though, Jen's face began to break into a large smile. Obviously it was something magical if Jen could sense it. When Ellie paid attention, she saw that her friend's eyes were flashing gold and her face was one of pure joy.

Ellie almost asked what it was, but she got her answer as they broke through a clearing. Sitting in it were Arthur and Merlin, but speaking to dragons. There were two, a small white one and a humongous one a color Ellie couldn't quite put her finger on. The scales seemed black, or brown, or green. Whatever color it was, it was positively beautiful and Ellie couldn't pull her eyes away.

Until she realized her best friend was crying. It wasn't messy crying, but a single glistening tear fell down her cheek as she took in a shaky breath.

"Hello young witch," the dragon said, almost seeming to smile.

"Hello," Jen whispered, walking forward slowly. "I thought you were all gone."

"I was trapped for a very long time," he said. Ellie was appalled that it spoke English.

"This is Kilgarrah," Merlin said with a grin. "Kilgarrah, this is my sister, Jen."

"You and the witch are sisters?" Kilgarrah asked. "I had not seen..."

"I'm not actually his sister," Jen chuckled. "But he's going to be a mentor of sorts and we've grown to be good friends due to magic."

"I see," the dragon smiled. "You are indeed powerful. You've been given a task almost as important as Merlin."

"Yes sir, protecting my cousin," Jen nodded.

"Did you just call him sir?" Merlin laughed.

The dragon looked at him with what Ellie could only describe as irritation. "Some people know respect, young warlock."

"Respect?" Arthur snorted. "Yeah, Merlin knows nothing about that."

"Prat."

"If only I had something to throw..."

"Your destiny is not to just protect the future queen of Luxtera," Kilgarrah went on. "But the future queen of Albion as well, one whom Arthur cannot rule without."

Ellie felt her stomach flip. "Excuse me?"

Kilgarrah focused on her. "My dear, you are meant to be the greatest queen our world will ever know. Before your birth, it was seen that Arthur would marry, but a deep betrayal would cause him to lose faith in himself and Camelot. After your birth, your destiny became to rule Albion at his side, and the betrayal would never come in to effect by you."

Ellie couldn't believe this. She would be the greatest queen alongside Arthur? To rule over the united kingdoms that would become Albion in time?

"You are meant to be queen of Luxtera, of Camelot, and of Albion."

"My god," Ellie breathed out. "Me? The greatest queen of all time...?"

"At least he's telling you up front," Merlin nudged her should with his. "Kilgarrah gave me riddles to try and figure out my destiny."

The dragon shifted. "Do not be ungrateful, Merlin."

"Can I at least pout a bit?"

Arthur whacked his friend on the back of the head before focusing on the dragon. "So you're saying that Ellie is...well, my soul mate?"

"Yes," the dragon nodded. "She is the reason Albion will flourish under you."

"Behind every great man is a great woman," Jen beamed.

"Yes," Arthur looked intently at Ellie, who smiled at bashfully. "Would you like to go for a ride, Ellie?"

"I believe I would," she answered. He walked to her and took her hand formally. As he left, Arthur looked to the dragon.

"It was an honor to meet you, Kilgarrah," the king said. "I'm glad to know we can be friends."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, King Arthur," the dragon nodded.

"Athuisa," Arthur nodded in goodbye.

"Farewell, King Arthur," the white dragon said. She seemed distant from anyone but Merlin, yet she was quite polite.

Ellie and Arthur mounted their horses. The princess had been expecting to talk, but Arthur took off in direction of the path. Confused, she followed after him, making sure to stay behind so she knew where to go. He continued along the path at a trot when the woods got thinner, giving Ellie a chance to speak.

"Where are we going?" she called to him.

"I had this planned before I knew what the dragon would reveal to us," Arthur called back. "We've yet to get much alone time, so we were going to dodge Lord Cyrus and come here on the return trip."

"Did you set up another picnic?" she chuckled.

"No," he told her. "There is water, yes, and some place to rest by the water. However, we are not here to relax. We are here to fight."

"Excuse me?" Ellie laughed. "Have I done something to offend you, your majesty?"

"Your stubbornness offends me."

"Well I guess that's it for us then."

"Unfortunately."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Really Arthur, what do you mean?"

It took her a moment to realize that they had stopped, and Arthur motioned to the tiny clearing by the river. She couldn't container her laughter at the sight of two swords in the ground. Arthur hopped from his horse, tying the reigns to a tree. He did the same with Ellie's horse before helping her down.

"Milady," he said softly, pulling her to the grass. "Before we fight, I must ask how you feel about all that's happened in the last month and what Kilgarrah said."

"I think this began as a business arrangement made from fondness for each other," she spoke slowly, smiling at his thumb running over her knuckles like it was the most habitual thing. "But in the past few weeks, I've grown to care immensely for you. I could go as far as to say that I love you."

Arthur didn't bother hiding the grin at her words. "Well that is one very large relief. Otherwise, my profession of love and proposal would make for quite an awakened situation."

Jen barely registered his words before he got down onto one knee, holding her hand. "Princess Eilonwy. It came to my attention last night that I very well may be in love with you, and this afternoon solidified it. With your father's permission, it would be my highest honor to be your husband, if you accepted my hand in marriage."

Ellie covered her mouth in shock. After so soon, after she'd just admitted how quickly she fell in love, he was proposing. She knew it was partially business, having to do it so soon, but it slight overwhelmed her. It took a few moments of deep breathing to be able to function. Arthur wanted her as his wife and queen. They were meant to rule together. Her birth had actually changed the future to ensure Arthur's survival. Soul mates.

"Ellie?" Arthur cleared his throat. "You're, erm, making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," she confessed. "I...my goodness, yes! I would love to be your wife."

"Oh thank god," he exhaled, standing up. He took Ellie in his arms and kissed her passionately, the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. It warmed her to her toes, despite the slight chill of the autumn air. All there was in the world was Arthur and her, wrapped in each other's embrace. She ran a hand through his hair as it deepened, laughing against his lips when he lifted her off her feet slightly. He set her down and pulled back, their foreheads resting together.

"I know it's happening sooner than we may have wanted, but we don't have as much time as we originally planned."

"I'm happy it's happening now," she assured her king. "It makes me certain of our future."

Arthur kissed her again, this time much softer. "I love you, and that's certainty enough."

"Very true," she said. After pecking his lips again, Ellie pulled back. "Now, let me beat your arse in sword fighting."

"Pretty mouth," he teased.

"You still kiss it."

"And I hope to never stop."

 **)-(**

After watching the king and future queen ride off into the distance, Kilgarrah asked Jen to show him her magic.

"Is that allowed yet?" she asked nervously. "I rather like my head attached to my neck."

"Arthur can't punish you if he doesn't know," Merlin grinned. "Go on. Do the levitation spell that the Druid children love so much."

Jen glanced at Gwaine nervously, who nodded encouragingly. "Go on. It won't scare me away. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me off."

She took a deep breath, thrilled that she was able to finally let loose the intensity that pulsed through her blood. Not being able to do magic always gave her a slight itch in her bones. Feeling the excitement, Jen closed her eyes and held out her arms peacefully. Like the Druids taught her, she felt the magic within her and focused on the gentle use of the wind. When she opened her eyes, autumn leaves floated around them. Kilgarrah nodded in approval, Merlin beamed, and Gwaine stared at her in amazement. She sent a push towards him so that the leaves brushed gently against his cheeks. His eyes widened.

"It's like I can feel your presence," he whispered.

"Watch this," she giggled. Jen made the air form the leaves into the shape of a tree, then littered them away. She brought dirt up, making the earth take form of a women dancing. Gwaine's mouth went a little slack. "You should see what I can do with water."

"You have very elemental magic," Kilgarrah said.

"Yes," Jen nodded. "I use defensive spells, but other than that I rely on natural things. I can manipulate water the most."

"You've been blessed by the goddesses above," Kilgarrah almost bowed. "If you would accept it, I am certain you would be granted the title of High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"I could not," she blushed. "I prefer my simple role by my cousin's side."

"I thought as much," he chuckled. "Athuisa, is she not talented?"

"She is," the white dragon said shyly. "Her magic is quite beautiful."

"It's magnificent," Gwaine murmured, something in his eyes that Jen hadn't seen before. It made her stomach flutter oddly and her cheeks heat.

"You have a gentle spirit," Athuisa walked forward. The white dragon touched her hand, making Jen smile. She touched the head, stroking it gently. "I trust you."

"Thank you," Jen said softly. She continued conversing softly with Athuisa until the Great Dragon dubbed it time to leave. She watched them go, shocked when Merlin left on Kilgarrah's back, and waited until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned to say something to Gwaine when whatever was on her mind melted away at his lips on hers. She kissed him forcefully back, recognizing it as emotion pouring from him.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"When you used your magic," he murmured, nose skimming hers. Jen's eyes closed at the feeling his beard against her cheek. "You were beautiful. The gold in your eyes, how you moved the earth beneath you...it was beautiful. It took all I had to not immediately draw you to me."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Jen said happily.

"I think it's brilliant," Gwaine told her. "And even so more because it's a part of you, which I adore."

This last phrase was said thoughtfully and quietly. Jen enjoyed the feeling that surged through her at his tone. She pecked his lips. "I am so happy to hear you say that."

"I mean it," Gwaine chuckled. "I enjoy every bit of you, and I don't think I'll be letting that go too soon, understand?"

"I do," she answered. "Now kiss me fool."

Gwaine did as he was told. He drew her against him fully, a hand spread across her lower back. She sighed into the kiss, loving the feeling of his calloused fingers stroking her cheek. It made her grip his tunic tightly. She rose her body to meet his completely and nibbled on his lower lip slightly. This made him react a little more, as if he needed to be closer.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispered to her. She giggled and twisted a hand in his hair, giving him a deep and sensual kiss that left them both breathless. "At least I can say I would die happy."

She grinned at the words. "Hmm, you talk too much."

"I thought it's what you liked about me?" he teased, beginning to move his lips across her jaw lightly.

"Not when I'd much rather your lips be used for more pleasurable activities." she giggled against his mouth and pulled away from him, attempting to head towards to where the horses were stationed.

"You tempt me so," he reached for her hand and drew her back.

"It makes me you come back for more." she made to continue leaving.

Gwaine would have none of that. He chuckled semi-darkly and twisted a hand in her hair, pulling her mouth to his in a kiss that made her world tremble. "I could never get enough of you." His voice was husky and desiring. Jen's knees almost gave out, but she once again clutched to him. Tugging the knight down, they eased onto the comfortable grass.

"Only a little while here," she said weakly. "Anyone could happen upon us."

"Yes, Milady," he mumbled as his lips went to her neck. She gave a light whimper when he nicked the smooth skin there. "You're quite alluring when you demand things."

"Oh really?" she challenged breathlessly. "Then...kiss me like you'll die tomorrow."

Gwaine was more than happy to oblige.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jen laid in Gwaine's bed, enjoying the fact that she was only in her chemise, but still spending time with him. She knew it was highly improper, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be with him, and they were both unsure if he would work up the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage before she left with the king and queen. They wanted time together.

Jen loved him. She could finally look at him and admit it to herself. She loved his rough exterior that covered the compassionate and caring man underneath. She loved his passionate nature, how he devoted himself wholly to the things. She loved how her heart fluttered at a single touch. She loved him.

"What're you thinking about sweetheart?" he asked, crawling on the bed. He took to laying on his side and looking at her next to him, an arm snaking around her waist to hold her. "Your nostrils are doing that flaring thing that happens when you get thoughtful and your eyes are unfocused."

"Not much," she lied. "My amazement that not a soul has tried to assassinate my cousin yet. At home, she needed constant protection. Here, having Arthur around is enough."

That was partially true; she _had_ been thinking about it...earlier.

"That's because all the people who try to kill Arthur were people with magic or people Uther had harmed because of magic," Gwaine said. "Your uncle is a kind man. Arthur is trying to accept magic. As of right now, I don't know who would want to kill him or the princess."

"There's always someone," she chuckled. Jen was distracted then as he softly peppered face and shoulders with kisses. They weren't fast, quick pecks like usually. This time, he softly pressed his lips to her skin, with enough pressure to assure her he was actually kissing her, but gentle enough to make her sigh contentedly.

"You're exquisite," Gwaine murmured against her skin. He kissed her collar bone. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're a charming dancer."

"Oh, that's it, then?"

"That's what got me," she told him. "Of course there might have been some contributing factors."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the beard is marvelous, you know I love it."

He laughed. "Truly, I need to know why such a kind woman such as you fell for me. You actually fancy me, not just for nights, and I admit that I'm curious."

Jen wondered what it was about holding each other in bed that made Gwaine so vulnerable. She briefly thought that it may be his usual association with women in bed was quick and gone before the break of dawn, and she was the only one he stayed with or that bothered to stay with him. At any rate, she smiled softly at him and laid a hand on his cheek.

"You act like you have only one thing to offer," Jen whispered. "But under that is loyalty like none other. There is a compassionate heart for the people of Camelot, and a good judge of character. You work hard to get what you want, and when you find something to be passionate about it shows. There is a certain pride in you, but also a lack of it that balances out nicely. I love it all, even when you irritate me."

Gwaine eyes had closed at her touch, but now he opened them to look down at her with a swelling emotion. "God, I love you, woman. You see something in me that few others do and I love you for it."

"I love you too," she whispered back. They kissed sweetly, Gwaine pouring out the sincerity of his words into the kiss. Jen returned the emotion, glad that he said it aloud to make it feel real, rather than just in glances.

"Stay with me?" he asked against her lips.

She smiled happily. "Always."

 **)-(**

Ellie sat in her room, just about to prepare for bed, when a knock came at her door. Thinking it was Drea, she called for her to come in. When she turned around, however, she found Arthur standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," she blushed. "Hello."

"Hello," Arthur said. He walked forward and took her hands, gently tugging her closer. "How are you this evening?"

"Engaged," she giggled. They shared a small kiss. "What are you doing in here?"

"You and I are sneaking out," he informed her. She blushed more as one hand rubbed her back lovingly and he lowered his voice. His other hand stroked her arm. "We will lay under the stars and I will hold you close and whisper how beautiful you are in your ear."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. "Will it bother you that I have to change so I'm not walking through the forest in a dress?"

"I'll wait," he said simply. "Then you'll meet me outside the gates, I have a horses waiting."

"Make sure you bring your sword," she teased. "Jen would kill me if I died because I snuck out without her."

"Kill you if you died...?"

"It's an expression, darling."

"Right," he said. Arthur kissed her nose lightly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," she answered, biting her lip as he walked away. When he left, she smiled to herself, happy he was making an effort to be alone with her.

When Drea came in, the princess told her what was happening and got help changing into a blue tunic with light brown leggings. She laced her own boots up after Drea braided her hair back and sent her on her way, sneaking through the castle. She found Arthur where he promised, waiting with a horse.

"I don't get my own?" she asked.

"I get to take charge this time," he told her proudly. "So get on the horse and hush."

Ellie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Commanding Arthur was rather attractive. So, she climbed onto the horse with him and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. It felt nice to touch him this way, so wholly and completely without a chaperone or court member nearby. She often envied Jen, as the blonde was able to show her affection for Gwaine openly. It was a known fact that they were in love, and that they enjoyed each other's company. Ellie and Arthur couldn't do that because they were royalty.

Arthur brought her to a patch of grass in the woods. It was slightly covered by a tree whose roots were high above the ground. You could see the intricate parts that were normally covered by ground, completely bared to the world. It made a nice little alcove that was perfect to cuddle in, laying on a blanket that Arthur had packed.

The king did indeed snuggle the princess closely to him, whispering in her ear how beautiful he thought she was. Ellie enjoyed every moment of it, stroking his chest with her finger as he did so. Their legs were intertwined, making them seem closer than before.

"Does the future ever scare you?" Ellie asked as they gazed up at the stars. "Such as all the responsibility you hold?"

"Every moment of every day," he replied immediately. "I have to wonder if I'm doing my job right, leading my people the way I should, or making the right decisions that impact more than just me. I'm completely terrified of doing something wrong. Why, what are you thinking of?"

"If I'll be a good wife and queen," she said softly. "I know my destiny said I would be the greatest, but I'm not sure I will be."

"It said the greatest queen, not wife."

She groaned. "Arthur."

"I'm sorry," he said at the look on her face. "I was trying to make you laugh."

"Well you didn't," she sighed, sitting up.

"Ellie, what is it?" Arthur asked in complete seriousness. He sat up as well, rubbing her shoulders. "What makes you nervous about marrying me?"

"I've been raised to be a queen," she said. "Never a wife. It was discussed, but I spent more time in court and political lessons than learning what it was like to be married. I don't want to be a bad wife."

"You won't be, darling," he assured her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't want to be with you purely because of a political arrangement. That's part of it, yes, but I want to marry you because...well, because I love you."

Ellie looked over at him, smiling nervously. "Really?"

"Yes, silly woman," he chuckled, continuing to rub her back as their foreheads rested against each other. "I love you, and that's what makes a good marriage. Love, loyalty, and determination, three of your best traits."

"I love you too, Arthur," she sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he promised. "Now kiss me, will you?"

Ellie giggled and leaned in to press her lips to his. He rested a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She took in a sharp breath when he pulled her tightly against him. He was muscular and firm, making Ellie feel secure and safe. She loved the feeling of his muscles quivering beneath her hands as they roamed down his back. They'd never gone that far, always proper, but now she didn't care. Lost in the moment and feeling brave, Ellie ran her tongue along the bottom of his mouth, causing him to grip her more tightly and kiss her more fiercely.

She let out a small moan as he leaned her back onto the grass, a hand gripping her thigh firmly. She let him kiss her neck and chest, causing her head to spin. All there was in the world was Arthur. He kissed her passionately, ran his hands along her thighs, let her feel the comfort of his body on hers. She felt the need to make him feel good to and took the initiative to have her hands under his tunic and run her fingers teasingly down his spine. This seemed to be right, as Arthur groaned and kissed her more forcefully. She almost smirked in satisfaction and began stroking down his spine, her fingers against his bare back.

When they pulled apart later, neither of them were sure how long they'd spent kissing. Ellie could hardly breathe—her body was on fire—but she didn't care. She loved the intimacy that came with feeling his breath against her neck and his body pressed to hers. If it weren't for her control and the cool air that night, she wasn't sure she would've stopped.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur suddenly sitting up. Ellie frowned when she noticed the look on his face, suddenly alert. Knowing better than to talk, Ellie stood smoothly and remembered everything her father taught her. She tried to pinpoint the rustling that Arthur no doubt heard. It came from their left, but in all honesty it was difficult to anticipate where the sound was coming from until it burst forward from the bushes.

Right at Arthur.

Ellie didn't know what she was doing, but she launched him out of the way, a serpent's head the last thing she saw and Arthur's yell the last thing she heard.

 **)-(**

In the castle, Jen shot up in bed, a shriek of terror ripping from her lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well! This is the point up to which my other account has it posted. I will hopefully be posting daily from now on, so I hope whoever reads this, even if it is one person, enjoys it! Happy Thursday/Day The Force Awakens Comes Out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gwaine tried to comfort his lover, but she knocked away his touches. "Sweetheart, calm down."

"No!" she scrambled to get out of bed. "I can't, Gwaine, something's happened, Ellie, she..." Jen clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. "I can't sense her in the castle, she isn't here, I have to go find her!"

"My darling, please!" Gwaine insisted, trying to reign her in. He stood from the bed as well, pulling her to him. "Jen, please take a breath."

"Something dreadful has happened," she cried into his chest. Her hands clutched at him desperately. "I wasn't taking care of her, like it was my damn destiny too, and something happened! I have to find her, Gwaine."

"It's not going to help if you're hysterical now is it?" Gwaine asked, cupping her face with his hands. He wiped away her tears. "Deep breaths, my love."

Jen sighed. Gwaine's affection brought her back down to earth, so she used his voice as something to focus on. His hands on her face calmed her somehow. Jen controlled her breathing and straightened her spine. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." he kissed her forehead. "Go change and I'll wake Merlin, then see if Arthur knows where she is."

"They're together, you fool," she giggled through her tears, hurrying to put on leggings. Gwaine shook his head at himself before putting on his own clothes and heading out the door. Jen continued to control her breathing as she tied her hair back. The pain in her side had increased, which made her know that Arthur was moving Ellie somehow, most likely unaware that he was making whatever happened worse.

Thinking on this, she hurried to Ellie's room and found a tunic. Jen murmured a tracking spell, letting the magic flow from within her. She set the fabric aside. She felt tired and anxious, knowing that it was her magical connection to Ellie weakening her. Their bond made Jen feel any magic inflicted upon Ellie; she needed to find her cousin and get her to safety. Rushing from the castle, she headed to the stables and got her horse.

Jen didn't go far. She had her horse galloping through the woods when she felt Ellie's presence grow strongly. Relief flooded through her as she slowed, hearing horses hooves in front of her. Arthur came from the shadows, sword pointed at her threateningly. When he saw it was Jen, he sagged in relief. "Jen, she was bitten..."

"Tell me everything." Jen hopped from the horse. Arthur gently eased Ellie off his and propped against a large, smooth rock. It was dark, but Jen summoned small balls of light to float around them. She pulled up the hem of Ellie's tunic, finding a large snake bite. The skin around it was yellowing, the veins turning black.

"We heard rustling in the bushes near us," Arthur said, voice full of dread. "But it moved too fast. She pushed me out of the way and next thing I know, she was bitten in the side by a giant servant. I cut off the head and it died, but I think it was a venomous. And magical."

Jen nibbled her lip, ignoring the blatantly obvious facts about a giant serpent. "It's spreading too quickly to her heart and I don't know healing magic very well. I need to get her back to Gaius to see if the venom will need a special remedy. Make sure you keep her upright on the horse so the venom won't get to her heart as quickly."

"I had her hanging over the horse," Arthur gulped. "Her heart was lower than the bite. Did I make it worse?"

"You were trying to help her, it doesn't matter."

Arthur cursed, easing his fiancée on his horse. He held her closely and upright, guilt on his face. Jen got back on her horse as well. "Don't you dare think about blaming yourself, Arthur. We don't have time for it."

The king nodded and spurred his horse on, following Jen. The blonde woman attempted to control the panic swelling in her heart again, finding Gwaine as her focal point. She imagined his hands stroking her cheek and his voice calling her sweet names. It helped keep her head clear and her gaze forward steady. It hurt to think that after all the attacks on Ellie, a possibly magical serpent could be what finished her.

But the dragon said Ellie's destiny was to be the queen of Albion. That meant something, did it not? Could you have a destiny...but not fulfill it?

She wanted so badly for that to not be true.

When they arrived in the physicians chambers, Arthur carried Ellie to the cot. He explained the serpent to Gaius, who immediately turned pale. Jen stepped forward. "Gaius, what is it?"

"There is a cure for the poison," he said gravely. "But it is too far away and there isn't enough time to get it. Magic can cure her, but it must be with a flower from the Isle of the Blessed and an enchantment said over it."

"Can't I retract the poison?" Jen asked worriedly. "If I do that, what will happen?"

"It could hurt her," Gaius answered. "The pain would be terrible, and it's almost impossible to remove it from the heart once it's reached there."

Jen looked down at her friend as Merlin rushed in, asking for the explanation. As Ellie prepared herself to perform the spell, Merlin helped look for a cure that could heal the princess' heart after the poison was removed. Jen knew Ellie could die from the spell, but she would also die without it, and it was a chance she was willing to take.

Holding her hand on Ellie's side, Jen searched deep within herself. Removing poison was a surprisingly difficult spell. If something was said incorrectly, the poison could either be pushed further along or the rapid backtracking of it could damage her internally. She had to do this perfectly. Focusing on that and the soft flame that she found in her soul (the Druids taught her that it represented her magic) and made it flare. The words flew from her mouth in the language of the old religion, calling upon the goddesses of healing for help.

Ellie's body rose in pain. Arthur held her hand and stroked her cheek while Jen continued, putting all her power into it. Small cries of anguish rose from Ellie's mouth, but Jen could not focus on the pain it was causing her friend's heart, or her own for that matter. She continued until all of the magical venom had been retracted from the young brunette's body. When it was done, Ellie whimpered slightly before going limp.

Jen's heart stopped. Her lip trembled and tears welled into her eyes. "No, Ellie, please no."

"Ellie, darling, please wake up," Arthur patted her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Please love, don't leave me, I've only just got you."

"Ellie," Jen held back a sob, shaking her cousin and best friend. "Don't you dare leave me! Come back, please." she clutched her, head on Ellie's chest. It wasn't until then that Jen heard it. Very faint, and only to where Jen could hear it. Though it was fading, that didn't matter; she was alive, if barely, and Jen could handle that.

"There must be something!" Jen insisted, frantically looking for books. "I can mend her heart, I have to!"

"Here!" Merlin said. He came down from the steps where he found the books. "It's the only thing I can find, and I'm not sure it will work."

"True loves kiss?" Gaius read. "The true love of the dying must be given magic with this spell, and the true love must bestow a kiss upon the dying. It is said to be the most powerful magic of all."

"Then let's do it," Jen said without hesitation. "Arthur, come here please."

"What if I'm not her true love?" Arthur said in a panic. "What if it's wrong?"

"Then she dies," Merlin answered. "But guess what Arthur? She dies without you trying! Would you like to try and save your fiancée or would you like to wait out the last few minutes of her health?"

Arthur seemed baffled, but his choice was obvious. He left Ellie's side for the moment to let Jen say the incantation from the book, offering some of her magic to him to heal her. They clasped hands, both of their eyes closed. Jen looked at the king. "Imagine the magic flowing from you, to your lips, and to Ellie."

He nodded, then waited. As the words flooded from the witch's mouth, Arthur felt the warmth running up his arms. It was almost pleasant, like a sense of power rushing through him. When Jen stopped, he didn't hesitate in making his way to his love, stroking her cheek gently. Her breath was so shallow, her eyes not fluttering, making her appear dead. The pain he felt at the thought urged him to lean forward and press his lips to hers softly, tears stinging is eyes.

When he pulled away, nothing happened.

And then she breathed deeply, eyes open. She groaned, clutching her side. The wound was still deep, but that was easy for Merlin to heal (Jen didn't have enough energy left in her to perform another spell). The princess opened her eyes and looked around.

"Arthur, are you crying?" she said hoarsely. Then she looked around. "Why do you all look like I died? My lord, cheer up."

Jen barked out a half-sob/half-laugh and collapsed into a chair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

Ellie and Jen sat together in a higher part of the castle, overlooking the entire town. The day after the accident, Ellie declared she would not be treated like a dying patient if she wasn't one anymore. So, she got to have time outside until she completely recovered. Jen also needed recovering, as she'd run her magic thin by putting everything she had into her two spells.

This led to them resting and simply enjoying the weather. It was the perfect week for a festival, which would begin that afternoon. Hopefully, the sun would continue to burn brightly for the rest of the week, enough so that cold wouldn't become too harsh until the festival was over.

"What does Arthur do about the outer villages in the winter?" Jen asked.

"His father sent out a small amount of supplies to try and make sure they would last, but Arthur wants to personally do it," Ellie answered. "Actually, after the festival, where we will publicly announce our engagement with permission from Father, he wants us both to. I'll be introduce to the people, and we can be sure all the villages have what they need."

"Won't a lot of them be traveling here for the Harvest festival?" Jen nibbled at her food.

"Most cannot come themselves," she answered. "There are representatives that bring the harvest to the city and take the money back to the people. They have their own small celebrations in the villages themselves, much like at home."

Jen nodded in understanding before resting back in her chair, eyes closed and basking in the sun. "Even if Gwaine does not propose, I'm to stay with you. Camelot is home to me now."

"Gwaine will propose," Ellie said confidently. "After you meet his mother and sister, he will."

"Has he said something to you?" Jen smiled hopefully.

"Yes," Ellie replied. "But that is all you get to know."

"That's all I need to know." the blonde sighed happily. She thought to that morning, when Arthur had burst into the council hall and demanded that the law to allow magic was completed that morning. After witnessing the pure beauty of dragons and the magic that had healed the woman he loved, he wanted it done before lunch.

That was possibly motivated by his desire to not behead his fiancé's cousin. He had to follow the law, so he needed to pass these laws before he was required to take action.

Jen smiled to herself. The coming evening would allow her to practice her magic whenever and however she pleased, as long as it was not used as a weapon of destruction. She and Merlin were already planning their lessons with Gaius. While the Druids could instruct her on learned magic and how to control it, Merlin would be able to instruct her much better on the magic she was born with.

Jen looked to the horizon. Another reason they were on the roof was anticipation for the king and queen of Luxtera, as well as Queen Annis. Odin had politely refused the invitation to join them at the festival, and Cenred's fallen kingdom was in no position to enjoy festivals.

"What will happen when I become queen of Luxtera?" Ellie wondered aloud. "Will Arthur and I go back and forth, will we have an ambassador, or..."

"Can you ever just appreciate life as is?" Jen laughed. "Look as far as the wedding! You'll get married, I will be staying here, and you'll be happy. Don't stress yourself with looking too far into the future. You're meant to do this, and I have faith that you will do it perfectly."

Ellie breathed deeply, shaking her head at herself. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Oh hush," Ellie laughed, kicking at her friend's leg. Jen winked, but her gaze suddenly lit up. She shot from her chair with a wide smile. Coming over the hill was a small group of horses, a familiar blue and gold flag flowing from the front. Jen helped Ellie up and took her back to the castle, where Arthur was conveniently heading to speak with her. He smiled at the sight of her, struggling to walk.

"You won't let me walk, will you?" Ellie said to him.

"Not a chance, my love," he chuckled. "You're still weak."

"You're infuriating," she mumbled, but let him sweep her into his arms. Jen watched the two, falling into step with Gwaine. The knight offered his arm with a wink, which she happily took.

"Hello," she said.

"How are you this afternoon, sweetheart?" he asked, tugging her into a small space. She giggled and let him pull her close to him.

"Lovely," she answered, standing on her toes to kiss him firmly. He leaned down into her, but decided it would be more comfortable to simply lift her up to his height. She giggled against his lips. "What about you?"

"In love," he told her. She smiled as he simply hugged her closely. Gwaine breathed in her scent, his hand running through her hair. Jen thought it was amusing, his recently developed interest in running his fingers through her hair. Whatever the reason, he loved to just feel it for a moment as he looked her in the eyes with enough emotion to make Jen's heart burst. She found it quite intimate.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "Are you alright after last night?"

"Yes," she said, letting herself be tucked into him. His embrace was one of the most comforting things she'd ever experienced. "Staying by Ellie's side all night and Merlin healing her helped a lot. I'm much calmer."

"Good." Gwaine tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You scared me last night."

"I'll make it up to you tonight," she shrugged.

His eyebrows rose. "You shouldn't say such things, as now I won't be able to think of anything except you in my bed."

A deep blush heated Jen's cheeks. Gwaine kissed her softly and slowly, making her head spin. She was sure that if it weren't for her uncle arriving in Camelot, she would've dragged Gwaine behind a tapestry and hidden from the world for a good hour. She controlled herself, however, pulling away from the heated kiss.

"Then that will have to satisfy you for the time being," she said breathlessly.

"Yet another reason I love you," Gwaine chuckled.

"Say it again?"

Gwaine smirked, his lips brushing teasingly against her collar bone. "I..." he made his way to her jaw line. "love..." he pressed his lips to her's softly. "...you."

"I love you too," she sighed in reply. "Now we have to hurry to greet my aunt and uncle."

The two rushed as quickly as they could while staying proper. It was rather difficult because Gwaine's armor clanged with almost every step. They made it to the courtyard though, standing like a proper lady and gentleman. Mariana was close by with the other servants and hiding a laugh at her mistress' late entrance. Jen could admit that she lost what propriety she had when around Gwaine, and found it amusing that many of the nobles were oblivious, but most of the servants noticed.

When the king and queen rode in on horseback, Ellie grabbed Jen's hand. The young women both waited impatiently for them to get off their horses before rushing forward. Jen fell into her aunt's arms while Ellie embraced her father. Jen was overwhelmed by how much she'd missed her family. Luxtera had been easier to part with because of how right it felt to be at Camelot. Nobody could replace her aunt and uncle however, and the realization of that hit her.

"My dear," Rosalinda said affectionately, wiping her tears. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Jen smiled softly. They then switched, Jen going to her uncle. Cedric held her tightly, the only fatherly embrace she'd ever known making her smile. "How have you been, uncle?"

"Missing the light you girls bring to my castle," he answered honestly. "But fairly well, otherwise."

"King Cedric!" Arthur appeared behind him. "It is an honor to meet you again."

"You as well, my boy," Cedric smiled. "May I present my wife, Queen Rosalinda."

"An honor, my lady," Arthur said, bowing as he kissed the queen's hand. "May I present to you, Sir Gwaine, one of my most honored knights. He was charged with the protection of your ward and niece after the assassination attempt upon their arrival."

"Then we are most grateful," Cedric shook the man's hand. "She means a great deal to us."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Sir Gwaine, did you protect my ward to the extent of her bedroom?"

Cedric coughed, Arthur turned red, Ellie held back a gasp, and Jen bit her lip, focusing intently on the stone beneath her feet to avoid the embarrassment. She hadn't thought her letters were that obvious!

Gwaine only laughed, his smile clearly showing that he was impressed at the queen's brassness. "I left Lady Jensen at her door every night to be guarded by some of Camelot's best knights."

"I don't believe you, but you say her name rather fondly, so I suppose I won't have you beheaded."

Ellie rolled her eyes at her mother's truthful observation and empty words, while Jen cleared her throat.

Arthur seemed extremely pleased that the queen was so much like Ellie, whose arm he now took. "Would you all like to rest after your journey until the banquet?"

"I am tired," Rosalinda sighed. "You boy, Sir Gwaine, escort me to wherever I'm going like a gentleman."

"Yes, Your Grace," Gwaine smirked to Jen in passing.

Arthur escorted Ellie, due to her injury, heading towards the council room. King Cedric followed suit with Jen on his arm. He patted his niece's arm comfortingly. "It's alright my dear, she'll begin to like him well enough and leave him alone."

"Why does she not tease Arthur?" Jen asked with red cheeks.

"Your aunt wishes for this royal match to be made," Cedric said. "She believes that if Sir Gwaine runs off because of her teasing, she will merely find you another handsome noble to wed. That risk cannot be taken with King Arthur."

"I see," Jen nodded. She knew Gwaine would stand his ground well enough, and that he sort of liked the queen's boldness. Where her traits of independence showed clearly in Ellie, the vulgarity showed subtly in Jen; Gwaine would see that.

"Now come," Cedric said lightly. "I feel that I am about to discover what happened to my daughter since I have evidently missed something."

 **)-(**

Jen returned to her chambers after speaking to her uncle about all that had happened. When the discussion had ended, it was decided that both Ellie and Jen still looked a bit weary and needed to rest for a few hours before the banquet. Ellie agreed that a long nap was just what she would need. Jen decided that it would he good as well, and the women went their separate ways.

After a much needed nap, she awoke to have a relaxing bath. Mariana laid out a brown dress, which they put her in after the chemise and corset.

The dress was rather simple. It had a square shaped neckline with golden embroidery. From the shoulders, the sleeves began to fall in a draping fashion, some of the material reaching the knees. Around the waist was a band of material the same earthy brown color as the whole dress, framed by golden embroidery. It laced in the front, making Jen's waist appear smaller and more defined. The rest of the dress was plain brown until theh hem it the floor, where the same golden embroidery at the necklace and waist band lined the hemming.

They used the hot iron to curl Jen's hair, then twisted back pieces of it to pin against each side of her head. Mariana used the hair she'd pinned pack to make an intricate braid, weaving in a piece of golden ribbon. By the time they'd painted her lips a soft pink and put powder on her face, Ellie nervously entered the room.

"How do I look?" the princess asked softly.

Jen grinned. She looked wonderful. The under layer of the dress was a dark brown, like the color of earth. The surcoat over it was emerald green velvet that covered most of the brown, save a section in the front that went from the top of the dress to the floor. The surcoat was laced together over the bodice of the brown material, seeming almost like a corset in itself. The sleeves were long and flowing, with a small strip of brown cloth around the upper arms that puffed out a bit.

"Your earth tones honor the Druids," Jen stood. Her cousin's hair was down, her natural curls seeming a bit more tamed for the event. Drea had pinned a few pieces back, but mainly used a braid to give a crown like appearance on the princess' head. In the circle made by the braid, Ellie's gold circlet to represent her tiara was placed perfectly. "And you like the queen you were meant to be."

"Good," Ellie smiled, easing into her emerald colored slippers. "Even when we dressed for the banquet in honor of us, it was not quite as large and formal."

"The important topic should be how you feel," Jen rolled her eyes and stood. "I've prepared a tonic that Gaius taught me to make."

"I feel fine after a nap."

"Your body is still recovering," Jen argued. "Take the tonic please, and you'll be fine until bed tonight, however late that might be."

Even though she appeared slightly irritated, Ellie took the tonic. She'd barely begun to feel better before the knocks came at Jen's door and Ellie smiled. "Let's put on a show, hmm?"

"I couldn't agree more," Jen grinned. They stepped into the door way, revealing themselves to the men they loved. Both looked shocked, but Jen focused on the fact that they weren't dressed in armor.

"I thought formal wear was your armor?" Ellie asked, obviously thinking the same thing.

"During the harvest festivals, no," Arthur said. "Knights are given a set of clothes to mark them as knights, but they are required to be off duty and enjoy the festivals unless taking part in a competition where armor is necessary."

"I quite like it," Jen glanced appreciatively at her lover. He wore black pants, black boots, a deep red shirt for Camelot, and a black jacket. He was able to wear his favorite necklace that held his sister's ring and a charm given to his mother by his father before death. Gwaine looked incredibly handsome.

"Not as much as I like you," Gwaine countered. "You are quite a sight. As are you, Princess. I may steal you away from my king here."

"Haven't you heard the news?" Arthur smirked, taking Ellie's hand and using his best prat voice. "She's my soul mate."

"Damn, guess I'm stuck with the lady."

"Not for long, I'm leaving you for Merlin."

Gwaine laughed out loud, drawing her near. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Not nearly enough." Jen pecked his cheek. "Anyways, shall we continue? Dancing awaits!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

The first night of celebration had been fun, to say the least. It was past midnight when people returned to their beds, having danced and drunk to their hearts desires.

The next day brought Ellie, Jen, and Gwen seated under a personal tent of theirs while watching men line up for the jousting competition. They watched the tournament as noblemen and commoners alike were able to compete. In the end, a young blacksmith's apprentice ended up winning.

The rest of the day was spent wandering through the lower towns, looking at all the markets. Even though they enjoyed themselves, Ellie and Arthur decided to venture off from the large group and play games.

"I've asked your father for your hand in marriage," Arthur told her as she admired fine fabrics. He looked to the woman. "Show me your finest material in white."

"I assume he gave permission?" Ellie asked.

"Of course," Arthur chuckled. "He also took the liberty in setting a date."

"And that is?"

"The final night of the festival. He said you always dreamed of a night wedding anyways."

Ellie stood straight. Arthur watched for her reaction, which remained rather still. "That will be only two nights after the announcement of our engagement. We won't have to wait that long, but I'm sure we'll be receiving courtiers from Luxtera and lords and ladies from both our kingdoms, the seamstress will be working extra hard..."

"Ellie."

"It's custom in my country to have a first dance so we will need to choreograph that, but honestly you're a rubbish dancer—"

"Ellie, I know you're only teasing me, show me your true colors."

"It'll be very inconvenient to plan it all on such short notice, I don't know if I can manage..." she trailed off. Her twinkling eyes caught his and she bit her lip. "I suppose that I am excited it's happening so soon."

"Don't torture me."

"Oh alright."

Ellie squealed in excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthur spun her around, a laugh of joy coming from him. He didn't bother to hide it. He was thrilled to say that even though it wasn't publicly announced yet, his engagement was legitimate and official. He could fly.

"I love you," she said when she pulled her head back, arms still around his neck. She pressed her lips to his.

"Hmm, and I love you," he responded. "I cannot wait to be married to you."

"Same here," Ellie giggled—and she did not giggle. Arthur took it as a sign that she was very happy, and that thought thrilled him.

The seller came to the front of the booth, arms loaded with creamy white fabric. On some, the edges were lined with red embroidery of flowers. Ellie dug into her change purse, beginning to count. "I'll take the lot."

"All of it, Milady?" the woman said in shock. "It's quite a lot."

"I'll need some night dresses and a specific one for my wedding night," Ellie explained. Arthur held back a cough of embarrassment. "Do you have any sheer white fabric that would be nice for that?"

"I do," the woman smiled. "I also have a nice black and silver piece for other night gowns as well."

"Why don't you bring them out?" Ellie said. "Drea, darling, can you come here, I'll need these taken to my rooms immediately."

"Yes Milady," Drea said, coming forward.

Arthur waited as his fiancé finished purchasing the material she wished and sent her maid away to enjoy the festival. He then took her to the armory, something he was pleased to say she didn't see coming.

"I don't like surprises, Arthur," she groaned childishly.

"I know," he grinned to himself. "That's what gives me such pleasure."

"You really are a prat."

"But you love me anyways."

"What was the surprise?" Ellie crossed her arms and poked out her hip. Arthur found her quite desirable like that, but pushed the thought aside.

"Very nice evasion," he winked. "But I believe you will be participating in the archery competition beginning this afternoon, will you not?"

"Yes," Ellie said, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Arthur didn't reply, simply walked to a case on a nearby table. He opened it to reveal a beautifully carved bow made of white wood. It was truly beautiful, yes, but the importance it held to Arthur was the carving on the inside of the curve. He'd gotten Merlin to translate a phrase into the dragon's native tongue that was more or less a promise that Ellie forever held his heart and his faithfulness.

He told her this, watching her eyes light up at the gift as she held it in her hands. "There's also a quiver and special arrows for you."

"Arthur..." she whispered. "This is absolutely wonderful."

"I know your affection can't be bought," he said softly. "But I thought that this had enough meaning to it for it to be alright."

Ellie stood on her toes to kiss her king, her hand resting on his shoulder. Arthur smiled into the kiss, satisfied with her slightly emotional reaction. He held her closely. "I take it that you'll use it this afternoon?"

"Of course!" Ellie rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I need to go, as it's about to begin! And remember, I'll only watch you at the next sword play competition if you cheer loud and proud for me."

"Always," he told her. "But, I haven't gotten my revenge yet."

"For what?" she frowned.

"Pulling out fabrics and making me think of you on our wedding night."

"Oh right," she smiled evilly. "How exactly are you planning revenge?"

Ellie didn't have time to think. Arthur stepped forward, pressing his lips to hers in a knee weakening kiss. She immediately reached for his shoulders to support herself while desperately returning the kiss. It barely felt like two nights ago was the last time they'd shared a real kiss. It felt like much too long ago. Her body surged with fire and everything else melted away. The only thing she focused on was Arthur and his hands on her lower back or waist.

The desire for him suddenly burned in her like an unquenchable thirst. She let Arthur pick her up and set her on the table, her legs locking around him. If anyone found them it would be mortifying, as plenty of people came in and out for the festival. That somehow made it more exciting though. Those thoughts abandoned Ellie as her body rose against Arthur's in an attempt to be closer to him. He began to ease back from the kiss, his teeth nibbling her bottom lip. She panted from the loss of breath, reaching for him.

"You have an archery competition," Arthur chuckled.

"What's archery?" she murmured. He pulled away fully, leaving her flustered. Her mind began to clear. "You little prat! You..."

He wanted to leave her in a confused and flustered state, giving her a small taste of fun. She glared at his retreating face, which was grinning. "I love you darling."

"I'm sure you do!" she called back. Clearing her head, she grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows. "I'm going to kill him..."

 **)-(**

Gwen gripped the wash basin steadily, eyes brimming with tears. She'd just finished throwing up for the second time since attending the morning part of the festival. Now, she waited for Lancelot to return with a magical potion from Jen. Just as she thought it, her husband walked into the room.

"My darling," Lancelot said, rushing to her side. She gave him a strained smile. "I hate to see you like this."

"This is barely a month in," Gwen chuckled. "There's a much longer journey ahead."

"One that I am thrilled to take," Lancelot kissed her forehead lovingly. He pulled back, presenting a bottle of pinkish fluid. "For you, my love. Jen assured me this will ease your sickness."

"God bless her," Gwen sighed, reaching for the bottle. She swallowed it, pleased to find that there was a sweet taste to it. She felt better instantly. "Now, we have to go watch Ellie receive the award."

"Ellie's already won," he chuckled.

"You ran out to prevent getting sick in the stands right after she finished."

"Oh dear," Gwen answered. "I hope she isn't too upset. I saw her shoot, but I missed the award."

"You watched her shoot better than any man," Lancelot held his wife closely. "I don't believe she'll be too upset. You might be upset at missing the look on your brother's face, though."

Gwen laughed, tucking her face into his chest. They shared a moment of silence, simply enjoying their time together. Lancelot pulled back slightly. "I was just thinking of the day after Arthur's coronation."

"That was only a week after Uther and Morgana died," Gwen said with slight sadness. Her face brightened for a moment. "But you proposed at the feast."

"Of course," he chuckled. "I'd been parted from you long enough. I didn't want to waste any time."

Gwen smoothed his tunic, thinking him quite handsome in his off duty formal wear. "Come. You are competing in sword play, no? I should be good to watch you."

"Then let us go," he smiled broadly and offered an arm.

As Gwen settled into her seat, she noticed that the two beside her were empty. The seats generally belonged to Ellie and Jen, who were nowhere to be seen. Gwen bit her lip in concern. Where were they?

She looked onto the field as Gwaine and a younger knight went against each other. She scanned the lines of knights and suddenly had to hold back laughter. Of course they would. There would be three winners for three different sections: Camelot's knights, knights from other kingdoms, and royalty. Since Jen was a knight, she could participate as a representative for Luxtera and Ellie would represent royalty. They would never go up against each other, but beside each other.

Ellie, full of entirely too much sass for her own good, had a hip cocked out under the men's armor that she hid her identity under. One prince would have no problem with trying their hardest against another, but none of them would dare hurt a princess, especially the daughter of King Cedric. As kind as the man was, he could become a different person where his daughter was concerned. Even Gwen knew that much.

The knights of Camelot competition was one that many native citizens were anxious for. Who of Prince Arthur's round table would succeed? As usual, Gwen thought in amusement, it ended with Gwaine and Lancelot going at each other with an intensity unseen anywhere else. Back and forth they went with victory, never quite certain who was the better swordsman.

Alas, Lancelot won this time. Gwen hoped for the sake of Gwaine's pride that his lover did not win in her field.

When it was Jen's turn, she stepped forward proudly. Her armor was feminine, custom made by Luxtera's royal blacksmith. She had her hair braided into a knot on top of her head and, even from where Gwen sat she could see, Jen had lined her eyes fiercely with black. She looked rather intense, although the man she was opposing didn't seem to think so.

He regretted that as soon as he was on the ground, his sword gone and Jen's pointed at his throat. He stood up and called her a witch, spitting at her feet. Gwen glanced at the closest ring of knights, who were all ready to jump at her defense, as well as Ellie. The princess took two steps forward before she seemed to realize that she couldn't give herself away. Luckily, most were too busy to notice.

That was passed over. The next time Jen fought, she won again, but the knight from her homeland was good natured about it. She continued until she had to go up against Annis' most talented knight, who made Gwen clutch her own hands in concern. He was rather large, and Jen tiny compared to him.

Thankfully, after an almost loss, Jen was able to get the man's sword—the exact move that Gwen knew Gwaine had taught Jen the month before. She clapped and cheered loudly as the woman was announced the winner, to be honored at the feast that night.

The royalty round began. Gwen's stomach turned as Ellie was the first to take her turn. She knew there was no reason to worry—Ellie and Jen had been taught to fight their whole lives, but she couldn't help it. The same way she worried for Jen, she worried for Ellie.

Especially when the princess began to struggle ever so slightly under Annis' heir. Gwen made eye contact with Ellie, who was slightly panicked, gripping her sword. Thankfully, Ellie somehow flipped herself and suddenly had both of the swords crossed at the knight's neck. She dropped them and eased off the man.

Gwen leaned back in her seat, letting out a breath of relief.

Gwen found herself tensed once more when the final round came, so of course Arthur and Ellie were attacking each other with swords, the princess appearing bulky enough under the armor to move like a man when fighting. She must've done something, however, as Arthur suddenly pulled back like he'd been slapped in the face. He shook his head and retaliated again, but Gwen noticed his attacks were weaker.

He was too easily disarmed.

"Oh Arthur," Gwen sighed to herself as Ellie pulled her helmet off, clearly fuming. "This is not going to end well for you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of BBC's**

"I really don't understand why you're mad."

"You gave up the game to me!"

"I still don't understand!"

"Arthur!" Ellie exclaimed. "You are _such a man_."

"Last I checked, yes," he snapped. "Now would you please explain to me why you're mad? And why you burst into my room while I was bathing, preparing to honor you at a feast, even though you lied to me!"

Ellie huffed. Maybe she overreacted by running into his room, still dressed in leggings and a sweat covered tunic, but she was livid. Her hair stuck to her neck, making her feel extra annoyed. Sometimes she despised her hair.

"I am a woman," Ellie hissed. "All of my life, I've gotten mixed signals. My father and mother, many nobles, and a large portion of my family tell me I'm destined to be a great woman and I can rule just as well as any man. And others, a large portion of them rulers and nobles from the six kingdoms, told me that I can't be like a man. I could support a husband, or run the castle, but a kingdom? Never. Ride out to defend my men in combat? I might sprain my wrist."

"I never—

"That's right Arthur, you never!" she exclaimed. "You never made me feel like that. With you, I am capable, I am strong, and I am whole. Then you go out there and practically throw down your sword because you didn't want to hurt me!"

"I—

"It is so wrong that you don't think I'm able to defeat you by sword."

"It wasn't because I doubted you, Ellie."

"You didn't doubt me, but you didn't want to hurt me so you stopped putting forth effort? Is that it?"

"I was actually hurt, Ellie!" he shouted.

Ellie took a step back. "What?"

"If you take a few moments to look at me—because I'm half naked since you interrupted me during a bath—you would see the bruising and swelling of my arm!"

She did as he said and looked. Sure enough, his lower arm was bruised and slightly puffed up. She immediately felt terrible about it, about how she accused him. Ellie also began to understand. "You didn't looked so surprised because you figured out it was me. You looked surprised because you were hurt."

"Exactly," he said. Arthur clenched his jaw and his fists before rubbing his eyes. "Ellie, I know that you are capable of so much. I've seen you fight, I've seen you in council, and I've fallen completely in love with your independent and stubborn self. I know that one day you will amaze our people with your love for them and your ability to care for them. I have faith in you."

He stepped closer, his words slow and deliberate. "Now I'm asking you to have faith and trust in me. Faith in my capabilities to be a good man, and trust that I would never underestimate you."

"I'm sorry," Ellie whispered. "I was just so hurt when I thought you'd given up the fight for me. I...I should not have decided what the situation was so soon without talking to you. Forgive me?"

"No," Arthur answered. Ellie was momentarily shocked before he added, "Because there is nothing to forgive."

She sighed in relief, moving to hug him. Her movement was stopped by the realization he only had a towel wrapped around his body. "I'll...see you at seven o'clock? To escort me?"

"Always, my love," he assured her. Ellie blew him a soft kiss, feeling slightly ashamed of herself for how she acted, but also very proud of herself for winning.

Because despite her original thoughts, she had knocked Arthur on his ass with her own pure skill.

 **)-(**

The next morning brought Jen and Gwen sitting with Ellie while measurements were taken and a dress discussed. Ellie was gifting Gwen with a dress because she'd been so accepting of the two ladies who came to Camelot upon their first arrival.

The queen had been present, but Ellie was losing her mind with wedding planning and asked if her mother could go see what types of flowers would be available on such short notice. She'd been gone since.

"So you and Arthur will do the handfasting ceremony," Jen looked at the small book in front of her. "And then you'll be coronated immediately following?"

"Yes," Ellie answered. "The ceremony will be followed by a celebration in the royal gardens. It's being prepared right now."

"In the place we played as children, correct?" Gwen looked over Jen's shoulder. Ellie didn't understand the two women's love of lists. "It's rather large, so perfect for dancing and feasting."

"The whole city will be rejoicing as well," Jen added. "After they spend their wedding night here, Leon will be in charge of castle while we go through the kingdom, meeting the people and taking inventory of winter needs."

"I'm glad I have you two to plan my life," Ellie snorted.

"Someone has to do it," Jen poked her tongue out childishly. She set aside the book for a moment. "I forgot, the knights want to have a picnic while Arthur is down in the lower villages."

"The knights?" Ellie asked.

"Leon, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan," Gwen smiled. "They wish to know you better if you're to be their queen."

"And where will Gwaine be?" Ellie asked, slightly offended that her now close friend didn't want to attend.

"With Arthur," Jen smiled. "When a festival comes to town, the probability that there are more people intent on seeing Arthur dead rises, so he must be accompanied. The same way I've stayed with you at all times when you and Arthur are not together. Merlin and Gwaine are accompanying him, the three of them make quite the team."

"Anyways, the picnic is in the castle gardens," Gwen got back on track. "After this, I thought we'd browse some booths and then go to lunch."

"Sounds delightful," Ellie said. Jen smiled and stood up, stretching her legs. The girls had been wearing tunics and leggings due to their competing, so the both of them thought it would be nice to be seen in a dress. They missed the freedom of their legs, but Jen also enjoyed how pretty she felt when dressing up.

They did as Gwen suggested and strolled through the markets. The girls enjoyed themselves at a few booths, playing games and winning small prizes. Jen was stopped and asked to do some sort of magic for children, so she enjoyed her freedom during that. They were amazed at the sparks she created the way she moved objects around her, as well as her simple little magic tricks. Beyond that, they simply had fun relaxing together.

When it came time for the picnic, they made their way to find the knights already laughing and drinking in the gardens.

"You didn't wait for us?" Jen teased with a pout. "I'm really quite offended."

"We apologize, Milady," Percival said. "Can we offer you some wine?"

"You'll have to do a whole lot better than that, darling," she winked. "Load up a plate with some food, I'm starving."

"Of course," Elyan laughed, getting right to work. "And you, your highness?"

"Prepare yourselves for a sight, boys," Ellie grinned. "When I'm this hungry and not at a banquet, it's quite embarrassing how I eat."

"You can't be worse than Elyan," Lancelot chuckled. He settled comfortably with his wife in his arms. "My brother in law is quite scary, really."

"Only when I'm starving and it's that lamb stew," Elyan argued. "Not all of us were raised to be proper like Leon here."

"Oh really," Gwen rolled her eyes. "Do you boys ever stop making fun of each other?"

"Never," Elyan answered his sister. "That's what brothers do, right?"

"Always," Leon agreed with a smirk, throwing rolls to each of his comrades.

"Tell us about yourselves," Ellie said cheerfully. She accepted the plate of food and looked around at the knights. "Your brothers and family, I mean."

"My mother and father live in the palace," Leon answered as he ate. "They were very strict when I was growing up, always wanting me to be a knight like my father and older brother. His name is William. I also have a sister, Lady Mary, but she left when she married one of my childhood friends. William has taken over my father's lands and helps run a small amount of villages near the borders of Camelot."

"He's about the only one who has a full family," Percival chuckled. "Mine was killed when my village was attacked by Cenred's men. I've been a bit of a roamer since I was young."

"Me as well," Lancelot said. "Like Percival, my village was attacked. I made it my life's work to become a knight so I could protect others from people like that. But, you know the rest from Gwen."

"We do," Jen said with a small smile. "Elyan, what about you?"

"There's not much to me, Milady," he answered. "I was young and foolish when I ran from my home. I thought I could find something better than being a servant, but I was wrong to leave my family. I came back after Father died and became a knight. I got Gwen back though, and I suppose that's all that matters."

"Of course it is," Ellie chirped. The group continued in a much lighter tone, eating and laughing as they told various stories and pretended to argue on many topics. Jen marveled at how all of Arthur's knights had a place, and felt so close to him. They were unbelievably loyal to the king and each other, even if they'd only been working together for seventh months. It was admirable.

When they finished eating, Gwen decided she wanted to enjoy the festival more. "There are so many things in the market I've yet to see."

"There's a spectacular weapons booth set up," Leon told the men.

"And mead as far as you can see," Elyan winked.

"And beautiful village girls," Percival added in. He and Elyan grinned at each other at the thought of it and cheered.

"To the market it is!" Lancelot laughed.

After cleaning up, they all went down to the livened streets. Ellie, Jen, and Gwen enjoyed the booths with jewels and soaps and lotions, but also ventured to the weapons booth with the knights. They found three identical daggers, each jeweled with different gems. One Ellie was attracted to was embedded with a deep red gem.

"Ahh, carnelian stone," the man said. "Fit for a future queen."

"Why do you say that?" Ellie asked.

"The stone is a symbol of power," he replied. "It motives the beholder to take action and achieve success." He looked to Jen. "You hold the amber dagger, which promotes energy and passion."

"And the violet gem there?" Jen pointed to Gwen's dagger. "What is that?"

"Tourmaline," the man smiled. "It encourages joy and fertility."

"These are oddly appropriate for our personalities," Jen smiled.

"Then we gift our most honored ladies in Camelot," Leon said. All four knights began pulling out gold.

"What?" Ellie said. "Boys, really, you don't—

"You are our future queen whom we already are faithful to," Elyan argued. "For your compassion, yet determination."

"Gwen carries the child of our brother," Percival smiled.

"And has been a mother hen to us all," Leon pointed out.

"And Jen has managed to tie down one of the most frivolous men in the five kingdoms with her loving nature and charismatic ways," Percival finished. "Please, let us gift you with these."

Jen smiled and didn't hesitate in hugging the men at one time—as best she could anyway—before Ellie and Gwen did the same. The added the new daggers to their belts and made their way to continue through the streets when Ellie suddenly stopped short. Jen looked to her friend in confusion and followed her wide-eyed gaze to see their respective men.

Playing with children in the street.

Jen's heart swelled up at the sight of Gwaine with a child on his back. She saw Arthur laughing with a young boy tugging on his shirt. The girls looked at each other and immediately understood:

It was the most attractive thing they'd ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all rights to BBC**

Ellie stared at herself in the looking glass. Her mother worked her hair into an elaborate up do while she chewed nervously on her lip.

"Why are you so scared, dearest?" Rosalinda asked, twisting her hair.

"I don't know," Ellie replied. "Most of Camelot knows Arthur and I are engaged, but tonight will make it so public. No matter how strong I want to be, I'm worried some people may not like me, particularly the nobles. They're so picky sometimes."

"Did you see yourself in the festival?" the queen said softly. Ellie loved these moments when her mom was gentle and kind rather than so fierce and stubborn. "They're already your people, they adore you. Children were so excited to see you, the adults bowed and curtsied with true respect."

"Weren't you ever concerned?" Ellie asked. She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Of course," her mother answered. "I remember the night I was presented as the future queen of Luxtera. I barely knew your father at the time, and I wasn't sure if he would like me, let alone the people. I wore a dress much like yours, actually, though the neck was a bit higher. I was positively terrified."

"How did you overcome it?" Ellie asked.

"We were standing by the entrance, hidden from others," Rosalinda replied with a dreamy look on her face. "He took my hands and looked me in the eyes, telling me I was magnificent and that if anyone didn't love me he would personally have them beheaded. I laughed so hard at his serious face, for he almost seemed boyish at the time. But then he kissed me for the first time and I felt as if I could conquer the world. So I started with Luxtera."

Ellie had never heard that story, but it made her smile. She looked to her mother with a small smile. "He loves you."

"We were lucky," Rosalinda agreed. "After our hasty marriage, your father courted me and I fell madly in love with him. As hard as I tried not to, he made it impossible. I continue to love him more every day."

As the queen continued to tell tales of her young love life, Ellie felt ten times better. Her spirits were lifted. By the time Arthur arrived to escort her, she was laughing at her father's foolishness.

The king of Camelot stepped through the threshold, seeming to say something. His words fell silent though as he took in the woman before him. The velvet dress she wore had an off the shoulder neckline, simple with gold laced edging. The sleeves were tight until they billowed out at her elbows. The bodice was snug, and then flowing from her hips until it hit the floor. It was a deep purple, signifying her royalty. She wore a gold colored belt around her hips, with a buckle in the middle that held her family crest.

Her hair was pulled up in a bun, only a few curls falling loose. Around the bun was a thick braid laced with gold lace that matched her dress. Her tiara, this one gold and embedded with pearls and violet colored gems, set perfectly against her hair. She slipped on gold colored slippers to tie everything together.

"You look..." Arthur had to clear his throat. "My love, you look extraordinary."

"Thank you," she said. "You look wonderful as well."

It was true. Arthur looked very nice in his white shirt, black jacket, and ceremonial robe. His crown laid lopsided atop his head, making him look rather adorable. He gripped the sword on his side and blushed, smiling at her. "Well I can't wait to show you off."

Ellie blushed now.

"I have to get to the feast," the queen smiled. "It wouldn't do for me to miss you being announced."

She left swiftly, her dress swaying behind her. Ellie smiled and made her way to Arthur, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into him, feeling a slight tremble in her limbs. Arthur obviously sensed this, as he rubbed her back soothingly and said, "What's wrong? Don't try to cover it, just tell me."

"Only my usual paranoia," she mumbled. "I'm nervous that the people won't like me."

"They'd be fools not to," he replied instantly. "I love you, and you've already done something good for this kingdom. I know you'll continue to do great things, and our people will love you for it."

Ellie couldn't back the smile at him saying 'our people.' "And if they do not?"

"I'll behead them."

"What?" Ellie laughed, pulling back. She was shocked at the similar wording to her father's. "Arthur, you can't behead people for not liking."

"Ahh, but depending on how they voice it I can," he grinned. "According to the ancient laws of Camelot,"

"Don't you dare," she giggled. There she was, giggling again, all because Arthur made her happy. "We should be going."

"I suppose," he said. "Two more knights of banquets, and then we have our wedding night, followed by our trip. Then we return to Camelot to resume our lives."

"Except we'll be married," she said happily. "Now come; as you said, only two more nights, and this is the second best one."

They left the room, arm in arm. Neither felt the need to talk, simply to offer silent encouragement. The hand Arthur placed over Ellie's made her feel much calmer as they strode down the halls. She focused on the fact this was to be a celebration of their love, and it would make plenty of people happy, mainly them. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. She was to be married to Arthur.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly as they stood only steps away from the banquet hall entrance. Ellie nodded to Arthur, who signaled his servant. Keegan nodded and blew a horn—Ellie had to wonder where the horn came from—and cleared his throat, calling silence to the hall.

"May we welcome, King Arthur and his betrothed, Princess Eilonwy of Luxtera!"

Everyone clapped. Only a few seemed surprised as they strolled down the center aisle, Arthur and Ellie's hands held in the air between them, almost as if Arthur was showcasing her.

Which really, he was.

They took their honored seats at the head of the table, as music began playing and chatter filled the hall. Ellie glanced to her best friend, who sat with the other lords and ladies, right between Gwen and Gwaine. Ellie had earlier expressed her concerns to Jen, who told her she was silly and that she would be well received.

Now, Jen held a smug look on her face as she raised her eyebrows at the princess.

Ellie gave her typical face reply of "Shut up."

"Don't be mean!" Jen's face clearly said.

"Who? Me?" Ellie implied with her eyebrows and a hand motion. The two girls then laughed. Ellie took a sip of her wine and glanced at Arthur. She did a double take and realized he was staring in bewilderment between her and Jen.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"We often communicate in facial expressions," Ellie shrugged. She saw Gwaine giving similar looks and laughed when she saw Jen explain. Ellie and Jen simultaneously raised their glasses to each other in amusement.

"You are two of the strangest women in the whole of the six kingdoms," Arthur said with a shake of his head.

"You love me though."

"For some reason, yeah."

Ellie laughed to herself and grabbed Arthur's hand, kissing it dramatically. This would be a much more enjoyable night than she thought.

 **)-(**

Jen tried to explain to Gwaine and the others how she and Ellie could communicate through facial expressions.

"When you know someone your whole life, you simply learn to read their expressions," she said. "It's not complicated."

"Maybe not complicated, but strange," Gwen chuckled from across from her.

"You make the strangest faces," Gwaine replied.

"And you _have_ a strange face," she retorted. He only winked, sending a mischievous smile her way. Jen rolled her eyes and reached for her drink.

"Lord Cyrus," Lancelot said, taking attention from the pair. "Will you return to Luxtera or stay here after the wedding?"

"I don't have much of a life in Luxtera," Lord Cyrus shrugged. "My job for twenty-three years has been taking care of these girls and watching over them, so I suppose I will continue to do that here. There are no others I would rather serve. I would have to get permission of course..."

"I hope you can stay," Jen said sincerely. "It wouldn't be the same with you gone, you've always been involved in my life."

"I'm glad to be, my lady," he smiled.

"Cyrus," Gwaine said thoughtfully. "That's a good, strong name. Is that your name, or your house name?"

"I am of the Hale house, sire," Cyrus replied. "Through two uncles and few male cousins, I am related to the king. Specifically, my name is Cyrus Hale."

"I think I shall a son named Cyrus," Gwaine smiled. "Or maybe Hale. I believe I fancy both."

Jen didn't make eye contact with Gwaine, but with Gwen across from her. They shared a knowing look, as if both wondering when Gwaine had begun to think he would have children. Would Jen be involved? Is that what made him think that? And did he know that she'd always wanted sons named Hale and Cyrus?

"I would be honored to inspire a name," Cyrus glanced at Jen as well. "But I believe a certain lady already staked claim to that many years ago."

"Well it's a good thing we've decided to share child names," Gwaine laughed. "What do you think, my love?"

"Perfectly coincidental," Jen smiled to herself.

They continued speaking in a very light hearted manner until a circus type act came in, performing for everyone. Things like that had always been Jen's favorite performances as a child and they never failed to make her laugh and smile. She remembered the amazement as a child and felt a little more connected with her younger self, like she wasn't growing up too fast.

After the performance, dancing began with Arthur and Ellie leading the way. Jen danced with Percival first, who was her favorite knight besides Gwaine. She felt like teasing her beloved and danced with many other noblemen. Though some knew of she and Gwaine's attachment (they weren't too shy about their feelings for each other), there were a few pompous noblemen who thought they might be able to win her over and get a step closer to favor with the king. Jen always laughed when men she knew desired her money and connections—never just for herself—approached her for a dance and flirtatious behavior. It was one of the reasons she loved Gwaine. He didn't care at all about who she was in the world, only who she was with him.

"I know what game you're playing," Gwaine whispered in her ear when he managed to have her back in his arms.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Jen said sweetly. She batted her eyelashes.

"I care not who you dance with." Gwaine took on a particularly formal sort of speech. "I only ask that you remember whose bed you will be in tonight." He twirled her away, but then pulled her back to him, their bodies flush against each other. His fingertips caressed her back through the thin blue material of her dress. "And who will be holding you, touching you..."

Jen felt breathless. "You're a very distracting man."

"I don't intend to be," he murmured. "I prefer you to be clear and aware of how I make you feel."

"That's impossible," she replied in the same seductive tone he used. Her hand found a way up his shoulder, to his neck where she danced her fingers lightly across the skin and gave him an intense look. "You're just so...desirable."

His eyes darkened. "With one simple touch..."

"I can have you on your knees," Jen told him confidently. "Let's remember who is in control here, sire."

"Yes, Milady," he chuckled. Before anything else could be said, the hair on the back of Jen's neck prickled in an unpleasant way. She let her instincts take over and took control of the air around her, whipping her hands out just in time to stop an arrow piercing Ellie in the back.

The entire court gasped at the sight. Jen had one hand focused on the arrow, the other focused on freezing the assassin in place from a higher area, a hallway with a small window looking down into the banquet hall. There was silence until Arthur yelled her the guards to go retrieve him. Ellie was frozen in place, knowing better than to move too suddenly when Jen was focusing on magic. The princess took a deep breath, holding Arthur's hand while Jen held her breath, intent on making the arrow did not continue. She knew how to freeze the moment, but forgot how to completely make it stop. Instead of making arrow drop, she simply froze it in it's course.

"Don't touch it," Jen called to Leon, who looked to retrieve it. "The arrow could be poisonous."

"Focus, Jen," Merlin said softly. "Make the arrow drop. You have to try and not stop time around the arrow, only the motion of it. Make the arrow drop."

Jen focused, taking deep breaths. It startled her when a hand touched her shoulder, but the familiar presence made her not flinch. She relaxed under Gwaine's touch and knew he was offering her concentration. She was a little irritated that Merlin was choosing that specific moment for a magic lesson. Why couldn't they just move Ellie and let the arrow hit a chair? However, she took a deep breath and let Gwaine calm her.

The arrow dropped.

The guards reached the man.

Jen didn't hesitate in hurrying to wrap her arms around her cousin. The two shakily held each other. It seemed that no matter how many near death experiences Ellie had, Jen still felt the slight panic. She supposed that in that panic, her magic allowed her to react quickly and effectively. Yet because of her reacting so quickly, Jen frequently lost the focus she needed and had been taught by the Druids. Instead of the freezing the arrow, she put entirely too much energy in freezing the air around it.

She really needed to never go two months without practicing magic, ever again.

"Are you alright?" Jen asked, arms around her cousin.

"I'm okay," Ellie promised.

"We should go to the council hall," Arthur lightly touched his fiancé's back. "I want to try him in court immediately."

Arthur stood on the platform for he normally ate and raised a hand to call attention back to him, which didn't take long. "I apologize for the interruption, and our hasty departure. I must summon the members of council immediately to the council hall, but you will return shortly to the banquet. Thank you."

Arthur stepped down, Jen and Ellie close behind. King Cedric and Rosalinda followed, then Queen Annis, King Odin, the knights, and the rest of the council. They hurried to the council hall, where Arthur took his place in front of his throne and the man was brought before him.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

He did not answer.

"Why did you try to kill my betrothed?"

Silence.

"Are you working alone?"

Nothing.

Arthur shifted on his feet. "I will not hesitate to have a truth serum prepared for you. Either you save us time and tell us now, or we do this in the morning. I ask again, who are you?"

"Andrew," he spat. "I don't have a mighty house to be a part of."

"And why did you try to kill my fiancé?" Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Do you remember my face, Arthur Pendragon?" Andrew sneered. "My face which begged at your father's feet for mercy when you found my wife using sorcery and told your father, who ordered her to be burned at the stake? The one that cried and begged for you to stop it?"

"I made a mistake years ago," Arthur admitted. "I remember your wife, and I will carry the guilt with me always. But I cannot change the past, which is why I've changed the future by allowing magic."

"You can't bring my wife back," Andrew hissed. "But yours will be taken from you, mark my words. There are plenty of people like me, Arthur Pendragon, and they will have their revenge. You will know the pain of watching the lives of those around you crumble."

"Who are you conspiring with?" Arthur demanded. The man just grinned, only angering the king, who did not notice the way the man shifted his jaw, as if to grind something in his mouth. "Answer me!"

Jen suddenly realized what was happening and cried out, rushing forward. She was too late, however, as the man fell over and began to seize. She tried to pry open his mouth with Merlin's help, but the death was too swift.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"There was some type of capsule in his mouth," Jen sighed. "I suppose he killed himself rather than be tortured and reveal whoever was in charge."

"So you believe there are more people after Ellie?" King Cedric stepped forward.

"It's no wonder," Annis pointed out. "For years people tried to kill you to have revenge upon your father. Is it a surprise that his bride should now be a target?"

"This is different," Lord Cyrus cut in. "He was so sure people will try to kill the princess. Why else would he kill himself so skillfully and quickly?"

"I want this investigated," Arthur told Leon. "We leave in a small party to tour the kingdom in a few days, and I do not wish to constantly be concerned for my wife's safety, as she'll be queen then. Understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty," Leon bowed slightly before going to make arrangements. The man's body was disposed of, as Arthur wasn't particularly fond of speaking over a dead man's body. He paced, while Ellie attempted to calm him down.

"Jen," Arthur said lightly. "I do not wish to order you, so I am requesting that you stay by Ellie's side at all times during the day. Are there any protective enchantments you can place on her chambers?"

"Many," Jen answered. "I suggest we place them on yours as well."

"Thank you," he said, sitting down on his throne. Ellie approached him carefully, reaching out to touch his cheek. His stiff body relaxed. Arthur leaned into her touch and sighed, attempting to calm the storm in his chest. "I only want you to be safe."

"I know darling," she said softly. "But Jen saved me. She was born to, remember?"

"For that I am thankful," Arthur said.

There was a silence. Ellie sighed, not wanting everyone to be so depressed. "You know what I would like to do?"

"What, darling?" Cedric smiled.

She grinned. "Dance. You could all use a spot of fun."

As the small party returned towards the banquet hall, Jen brushed away the sense of foreboding building in her chest; the time for worry would come later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the delay for those who are keeping up with the story! Enjoy:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Arthur led his fiancé through the halls, hands over her eyes. Gwaine did the same thing for Jen, who was giggling as she tried to pry her lover's fingers from her face.

"Where are you boys taking us?" Ellie demanded.

"Once upon a time," Arthur began dramatically. "There was a beautiful princess who despised surprises. Her beloved, handsome, talented, intelligent—"

"Prattish," Gwaine cut in.

"—king loved irritating her, however," Arthur finished his description. They continued their way down the corridors. "That said king decided to give the princess as many surprises as he could manage. When the day before their wedding arrived, he found the perfect surprise to gift her and her friend with."

"What the King of Pratness means to say," Gwaine interrupted. "Is that the king discovered the present that his knights planned to gift their future queen with as a wedding present, and decided to make the surprise more dramatic to irritate the princess."

"You boys already got the daggers!" Ellie protested. "That was enough of a wedding present."

"Maybe, but Jen made a comment..."

"What did I do?!"

"That there are rarely mirrors for you to see yourself from your head to your feet," Gwaine finished.

"Thus, we have your surprise!" Arthur cheered, pulling his hands from Ellie's eyes at the same time as Gwaine did for Jen. They were presented with a dark, wooden framed mirror hung in Arthur's room, jewels built in along the center at the top and bottom—the exact jewels that happened to be on Ellie's dagger. The other four knights and Merlin were gathered around it, gesturing dramatically to the intricately carved, full-length mirror.

"How did you get this finished so quickly?" Ellie gasped. She stepped forward and ran her fingers along the smooth designs.

"Merlin," Lancelot grinned. "A man built the frames and carved them, but Merlin set the jewels and everything together with his magic. They're indestructible."

"By mortal means," Merlin corrected, a blush on his cheeks. "And it was easy to do them."

"Wait," Ellie smiled. "Did you say _them_?"

"Yes," Elyan grinned. "Yours, Jen's, and my sister's."

"You boys are the sweetest I've ever known," Jen smiled. She kissed all their cheeks (Percival blushed profusely) as Ellie pressed a firm kiss to Arthur's lips.

"Excuse me!" Jen warned, turning around with narrow eyes. "No affection the night before the wedding! You're lucky I'm even allowing you two to see each other!"

Ellie rolled her eyes before drolly saying, "My _dearest_ apologies."

"I am not sorry," Arthur smirked. Jen whacked his shoulder, smiling innocently when the king protested to the fact that his bride was being taken from him. The two girls laughed their ways down the hall, heading to their chambers for bed.

"I'll have to put all my protective enchantments up in Arthur's room," Jen told her seriously after a moment as they strolled through the castle. Their destination was Ellie's room, but both were taking a slow time getting there. "Now that it's where you'll be sleeping and all."

Ellie sighed. Arthur had moved his chambers to the king' quarters, which was a much larger area. He had his own dining room, a study, a large bedroom, a bathing room, and a balcony that looked over the fields of Camelot. While it would be a pleasant place for them to live together, it was separate entirely from Jen's chambers.

"I'll miss being right next to you," Ellie admitted. "Even at home, we were always right next to each other."

"It will be odd," Jen sighed. "You'll have your own, much more private quarters."

"But we'll still spend extra time together," Ellie said firmly as they approached her door.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now, go get some rest. You have a very important day tomorrow."

Ellie beamed and went into her room. Jen passed her door, deciding to go for a walk before she went to bed. Strolling the castle at night was always calming. It gave her time to reflect on everything that happened in her mildly insane life. She particularly liked to go to the stables and brush the horses. When she spoke out loud to them, it was comforting.

As she made her way to the stables, Jen realized the lantern she normally used was gone from its place at the entrance. She walked into the stables warily, wondering who else was there so late at night, and found Arthur leaning over a stall. His arms were crossed on the door, head resting on his arms.

"Arthur?" she said softly.

He didn't look over. "Hello Jen."

"Are you alright?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." he spoke so softly, she had to focus on his words. "It made me think of so many things."

"Like what?" Jen rested on a stool by another stable. She picked up a piece of hay and played with it. "Are you changing your mind about what you want?"

"Of course not," he said automatically. "Ellie is what I want, and she's what's best for Camelot. Only..."

"Only what?" Jen asked. She reached up and nudged his elbow. "Don't tease me with information, let it out now."

"Fine," Arthur chuckled. After a moment, his face sobered and he looked down. "I'm scared I'll muck it up."

"Marriage?"

"Everything," he grumbled. "I've not even been king a year and I'm doing everything my father didn't. I'm turning commoners into knights, I'm allowing magic, I made a serving girl a noblewoman, I gave Morgana a hero's funeral..."

"You are a wonderful king, Arthur," Jen replied. "Your people love you, and your knights would lay down their lives for you."

"But sometimes I feel like it's not enough!" Arthur moaned. He pushed back from the stable, wringing his hands as he paced. "Do you know three months before you arrived here, I killed a man in cold blood? Annis' husband, actually, and she is here to visit me during my festival and attend my wedding. Were my actions right? Kingly? No."

"Tell me about it," Jen said.

Arthur faced her. "What?"

"Tell me about it," she repeated. "Annis' husband. Come on, open up. I want to know everything."

"It was a few days after Merlin hatched his dragon." Arthur spoke quietly, leaning against a stable wall again. Jen had heard about that. Shortly after Merlin was dismissed, he discovered that there was another dragon egg and set out with Kilgarrah to find it. He hatched it and left it under Kilgarrah's protection. "We were patrolling, looking for him, when we discovered enemy soldiers crossing the borders. It turned out to be King Caerleon and his men. We captured them all, and I was urged to kill Caerleon by the taunting of one of his men. The soldier said I was pathetic and unlike my father. I wasn't feared, and it made me weak."

"So..."

"So I killed him," Arthur said slowly. "And Annis almost started a war."

"Why didn't she?" Jen urged. Gwaine had already told her the story, but she wanted to hear Arthur say it. "Why didn't Annis start a war?"

Arthur kicked the dirt like a child. "Because she saw the way I sacrificed myself for my men, and then showed mercy to her warrior."

"And?"

"And she saw the makings of a great king in me, and put aside her grief and resentment to make allies."

"Exactly," Jen said. " _She saw the makings of a great king_."

"And what if nothing comes of those makings?" Arthur challenged. "What if it all...flops?"

"You have to make it work," she replied, standing up now to face him. "When I was being mentored by the Druids, they taught me to search deep within my inner being. In there, I found a flame that represented my magic—my good and loving magic that was my destiny. I was also taught that to make use of it _, I_ had to be the one to make the flame grow into a controlled fire. I made my magic flare within me."

"I don't have magic, Jen."

"I know that, clotpole, but you have a destiny just like the rest of us. You have the makings of a great king deep within yourself, and _you_ have to choose to nurture that and make it grow. If you want to, you can. But you have to stop being unsure of yourself and take charge of your own destiny, make it what I know it can be."

"And what is that?"

"Legendary," she smiled. "People will tell stories about your bravery, bards will sing of your heroic battles and love for my cousin, and you will be the greatest king this land has ever seen."

"You..." Arthur blanched, a small smile growing in his face. "You sound like Merlin."

"Please, I'm much more intelligent than Merlin."

"Can't argue there." Arthur smirked. He and Jen exchanged a sincere smile.

"I'm serious though." Jen walked to stand next to him. "You will be an amazing king, Arthur, and a wonderful husband that will make my cousin very happy. You already do."

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely. He surprised Jen by opening his arm for a side hug, to which she chuckled and embraced him. They stood in silence for a moment before Arthur looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you ever had a brother, Jen?"

"No," she said. "Just Ellie, who is like a sister to me"

"Well now you do," he grinned. "And I take my role very seriously, so I expect you not to slack on sisterly duties."

"Such as?"

"Dancing with me in place of my mother at my wedding."

Jen's eyes widened in surprise. In Luxtera, it was customary for the bride and bridegroom to dance with a parent to honor the families and the places they hold in the young couple's lives. Jen simply thought Arthur wouldn't have a dance, since all his family was gone.

"I would love to, Arthur," she smiled.

"Good, cause I'm adopting you, and I do not return anything. Ever. I'm horribly selfish."

"I knew that already."

"Oh ha-ha."

Arm in arm, Jen and Arthur strolled back to the castle. The blonde woman smiled to herself at the realization that she'd never felt more at home with Camelot, and she continued to gain more love for the kingdom and its people. It was odd, but, she could never see herself in any other place.

 **)-(**

Gwaine strolled through the halls late at night, balancing a plate with an extravagant dessert on it. He planned to take it to Jen, since it was something she'd been craving for the two days since her monthly cycle had begun. Even though he couldn't be physical with her when she was on her cycle, he liked to make her happy by giving her desserts and holding her until she fell asleep.

He was distracted from his course, however, when he noticed the future queen stepping from her room and trying to be quiet. He smiled in amusement and cleared his throat. She jumped spastically. Her hand flew to her sword until she realized it was him.

"Oh," she said. "Gwaine. Hello."

"Princess," he smirked. "May I assist you?"

"No," she answered. "I um...I was just going for a walk."

"You look as if you're going somewhere," Gwaine was suspicious at first, but then noticed her pale face and fidgeting hands. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

Too quickly.

"Here's a word of advice, when you lie, don't make your body so stiff. You have to relax your shoulders and act casual, but not too casual. Be normal as you can."

Ellie glared at his mocking tone and held her chin high. "I stand straight because I am royalty, Sir Gwaine, not because I'm lying."

"Oh no, the Ice Princess as arisen," Gwaine chuckled.

"You're insufferable!" Ellie exclaimed, whacking his shoulder. "Now let me _pass_."

"You're going to _pass out_ if you keep on the way you are," he countered. "Why are you so nervous, Ellie? Is it the wedding? I thought Arthur cured that when his love saved your life."

Ellie took a step back in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I just think you're being a bit ridiculous is all," Gwaine shrugged lightly. "It's obvious you're meant to be."

"Stop it, Gwaine," Ellie hissed. "There's no need to be rude."

"I have a feeling that it's exactly what you need." Gwaine stepped closer. "Ellie, if you're planning to run, don't. I can't understand why you continuously express—even if it's unintentional—the insecurity of your ability to be a queen and a wife. You were made to do this, you love Arthur, and thus I truly don't understand this. It's ridiculous."

"Gwaine, I am warning you." she mumbled.

"Just promise me you aren't going to run away from Arthur—your fiancé and soulmate, remember?"

"I'm going to run away!" she finally exclaimed, unsheathing her sword. Gwaine dropped his plate and had his sword out in moments to defend himself. Ellie wouldn't mortally wound him, but she would have no problem cutting him up a bit. "You arrogant prick, I just needed a damn walk!"

She attacked, so he defended himself. There was no holding back against Ellie; the princess gave her all, so Gwaine gave his. "Then tell me, princess. Talk to me."

"I don't care how many people tell me I can do this," Ellie said. Gwaine knew they were safe to fight, as the night guards were almost always drunk. They continued with Ellie's brutal attacks and Gwaine's defense. "I don't care if some giant, overgrown lizard tells it to me, or Arthur does, or Jen, or my parents. I'm scared I'm going to screw everything up!"

"What on earth has given you that idea?" Gwaine laughed.

"Stop laughing you fool!" Ellie yelled, blinking back tears now. "I'm scared because I'm human. I have self-esteem concerns, and I worry that I'll fail everyone around me, especially the people I love most!"

This last word brought her heaviest strike yet. She hit Gwaine's sword so hard that it shook, and the knight staggered back. They stood apart, Ellie trembling slightly but looking significantly relieved. "Am I ready for this, Gwaine? Can I...can I be a good wife? A queen? Not only to Camelot and Luxtera but to this Albion that Arthur and I are supposed to create?"

"Ellie," Gwaine said softly. "I have never met anyone more capable of all this than you."

She looked shocked. Honestly, Gwaine _felt_ shocked. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," he answered. Gwaine put his sword up and opened his arms to Ellie. She sheathed her sword as well and hugged him back, taking a shuddering breath. It was a brief hug, but it meant the world to Ellie. Her eyes weren't teary anymore, and her shaking hands had stilled. She nodded firmly at Gwaine.

"I'll be fine," she spoke steadily. Ellie's chin stuck out and her back straightened. "I will do this because I am meant to and I love Arthur and both of my kingdoms."

Gwaine grinned proudly. "I'll make a queen out of you yet."

" _You'll_ make a queen out of me?" She scoffed. "Please, this is all Rosalinda Hale."

"And some Gwaine."

"Oh my—

"I'll stop badgering you if you tell me I inspire you and you couldn't become queen without my council."

"I will not!"

"Ellie, without my advice it is very likely that you would have—

"You inspire me, Sir Gwaine, and I could not become queen without your council."

Gwaine grinned and bowed dramatically. "Glad to be of service, my lady."

"You are insufferable, Sir Gwaine."

"I think we make quite the pair, though, Princess."

Ellie beamed, shoving his shoulder in irritation. "That we do. Now, clean up this dessert you've dropped."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are…the wedding chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

"Oh my," Rosalinda sniffled. "You might very well be the most beautiful young woman in all the kingdoms."

"Thank you mother," Ellie said. She examined herself in the mirror nervously. The bodice of her wedding dress was off white, with a strip of fabric across the square-shaped neckline. That fabric was green-gold, embroidered with little flowers. Three strands of pearls were sewn into the dress, a draping effect being given at the top of the bodice with them. Her sleeves were long and draping, but the edges were embroidered with flowers as well.

The skirt of the dress was mostly the same off white color as the bodice, but an under layer of fabric that matched the green and gold exactly was seen at the front in an upside down V. The skirt itself was flowing and slightly puffed out to give a full effect. Ellie had her hair down and flowing, save a few pieces that were pinned back in a wat that Rosalinda explained would look best with her new crown.

"You look magnificent," Jen agreed, a large smile on her face. She jumped excitedly. "You have no equal."

"Thank you," Ellie gripped her best friend's hands tightly.

"Ellie, I wish I had looked as beautiful as you on my wedding day," Gwen grinned. "Really, you look wonderful."

"Of course she does," Jen laughed. "She's the beautiful, blushing bride!"

Ellie tugged her friend's hand in annoyance, but affection. The two shared a moment together, the princess steadying her breath and the lady offering silent support. "You've always believed in me, Jen, and I'm grateful for that. It will help me make it down the aisle without tripping."

"I do believe in you," Jen smiled. "I am positive you'll do amazing things, Ellie."

They embraced carefully. Ellie moved onto her mother, who wiped away her tears. The present queen kept her head high and a small smile on her face.

"My dear," she said sweetly. "I have waited so long to see you become the queen you're meant to be, and I couldn't be happier that the day has come. Truly, you will be a magnificent queen and a wonderful wife."

Before another word could be said, Gwaine unceremoniously burst through. He grinned at the sight of the evidently irritated queen and the slightly annoyed princess.

"It's my wedding day Gwaine, you mustn't just charge in here without warning," Ellie told him.

"Oh but darling, I've come to sweep you away," Gwaine winked. "We're to run off into the sunset, remember?"

"Of course!" Ellie acted as if she only just remembered. "Poor Arthur, I forgot to tell him! Oh and Jen, I do hope you'll forgive me?"

"I don't suppose there's much to do about it is there?" Jen falsely pouted.

Gwaine took Ellie's hands and kissed them. "I'm afraid not; we're madly in love, you see."

"Oh Gwaine!" Ellie pretended to swoon. "Carry me away from this arranged marriage! Far away, to the sea villages I wish to call home!"

Everyone laughed, the mood light and happy. Ellie's nerves had all but vanished. She had woken up that morning with a pleasant flutter in her stomach, like a giddy child on their birthday or the excitement for a festival she used to have. It made her realize how much she loved Arthur and how happy she was to know that she would truly be his.

"So to be clear," Gwaine said slowly. "You won't be running away unless it's with me, correct?"

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. "Jen, tell your knight to calm himself."

"Down boy," Jen giggled. She kissed his cheek affectionately. "Your loyalty is admirable, but there's no need to worry. She won't abandon Arthur."

"I wasn't going to last night," Ellie pointed out.

"I don't believe that for a moment," Gwaine scoffed.

"I was going for a walk!"

"Children," Rosalinda chided teasingly. "I suggest you compose yourselves. My darling, I can accompany you until you reach the room outside the hall. After that, however, you must make the final bit of the journey alone. We will respect Camelot's traditions as they respect ours."

"Of course," Ellie said, withholding a pout. She'd been hopeful that Jen could walk with her, but knew that her mum wanted to be the one. Her best friend sent a smile her way, blowing a quick kiss. Ellie returned the act with a wink before Gwaine led the blonde woman and Gwen from the room.

"Come my darling," Rosalinda smiled. "Destiny awaits."

 **)-(**

"Merlin..." Arthur said slowly. "You're taking forever."

"You're the one who wanted me to help you," Merlin replied. "George could have easily done it, he's much better than me."

"I wanted my best friend to help me," Arthur argued. "It's only my wedding day after all."

"And it'll be special," he said. "You'll be late for the most important day of your life because of _me_ ; I think that means something."

"Will it mean so much when my wife kills you for my absence?"

Merlin seemed to rethink that. "Hmm. Maybe not, I rather like my head where it is."

"Then hurry up!"

"I'm done now," Merlin groaned. "Almost a year without me and you're still a prat."

The former servant finished clipping Arthur's cape into place. He handed the king the ceremonial sword, stepping back and grinning. "You look a bit more excited for this wedding than your last."

"I love this woman," Arthur replied. "The thought of being with her for the rest of my life is a happy one. I don't feel caged by the marriage; I feel free."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Merlin grinned. He laughed happily as Arthur smiled, straightening his back and striding forward.

"Nothing," Arthur grinned. "I'm not waiting a moment longer."

 **)-(**

Ellie stepped down the aisle slowly, looking every bit of the princess that she was. The entire time, her eyes were locked on Arthur, who looked somewhere between elated at what was happening and shocked at how beautiful she was. Tears sprung into her eyes as she was suddenly hit with the full force of how much she loved Arthur and exactly how happy she was. Her fingertips trembled, but she steadied them by her side, continuing to take the steps slowly and purposefully.

When they met at the front, he took her hand. They stood side by side, tearing their eyes away from each other to face Geoffrey, who held an ancient book of Camelot to read for the handfasting. Ellie's skin itched to tell Geoffrey to skip to the end, but she waited patiently in understanding of how important this was to Arthur. She recited what she was told, biting her lip in anticipation as Geoffrey spoke the final words.

 _Man and Wife._

She was married.

The ceremony continued silently as they kissed. Ellie blinked back tears and Arthur smiled into the kiss. It was so surreal, but Ellie knew it wasn't over. She kneeled in front of Arthur. Jen walked forward with a red pillow that held the crown for Camelot's queen, tears streaming down her face. Ellie smiled briefly at her cousin as Arthur drew his sword and began asking Ellie questions.

"Do you so swear..."

"On your honor..."

"Will you, to the best of your abilities..."

Ellie agreed to each question, meaning it with all her heart. Her final answer, "On my life, I swear to honor and respect the king, offer council to him when necessary, and show utter faithfulness and devotion to him, as I will to Camelot and all of her people."

Geoffrey took the crown from Jen and placed it on Ellie's head.

"Princess Eilonwy Hale of Luxtera..." Arthur tapped her right shoulder with his sword, then moved over her head to tap her left. "Rise, Queen Eilonwy Pendragon of Camelot."

She stood, the tears finally spilling over. Ellie's heart burst as she and Arthur exchanged another kiss before he took her hand and turned her to face the audience. "Long live the Queen!"

It echoed throughout the hall, causing the queen—Ellie's stomach flipped at the thought—to beam and lift her chin higher.

 _Long live the queen_.

 **)-(**

"Arthur!"

Ellie laughed loudly as her husband swooped her into his arms, walking down the hall.

"This is how it's done, correct?" Arthur asked with a grin. "We're literally in our own corner of the castle, so there isn't much of a threshold to cross, but I still thought I could step over the threshold of our room."

"You may proceed," Ellie decided, kissing him passionately. "I'm quite eager for the honeymoon to begin."

The king's eyes rose in surprise, but he was obviously pleased at the thought. Arthur picked up his speed a bit, crossing into their room. He placed her in the center of it, not commenting on the way she nervously bit her lip.

"I'll make this gentle for you," Arthur said gently, cupping her cheek. He smoothed his thumb over her blush. He knew Ellie was no stranger to a man's body, but that as Princess she couldn't accept the risk of getting pregnant out of wedlock, therefore taking certain precautions. He also knew her slight fear of bedding a man fully, due to the treatment she'd experienced at the hands of a man she thought loved her.

"I know you will," Ellie whispered in return. She appeared to swallow her fear and turned from Arthur. "Undress me?"

Arthur hesitated. He stepped forward, reaching to undo the laces of her dress. It took no time to gently ease it down her body and drape it over a nearby chair. She then faced him briefly to unclip his cape and remove his crown. Ellie smiled to herself as she unlaced the top of his shirt and slipped it from his torso. Almost as if they planned it, the two kicked off their shoes.

The entire process was very intimate. Arthur enjoyed the feeling of his wife's smooth fingertips brushing his skin while she undressed him, her lips following her. Arthur did the same thing to her, but sometimes simply admired her. Ellie seemed a little shy still as he removed her corset, leaving her in nothing but her thin shift and he in his pants.

"I had planned to wear a certain nightdress," she breathed out, her head spinning as Arthur peppered tender kisses across her chest. She gripped his shoulders for support, positive that her knees had given up all their strength. "But this is better."

"I'm glad to be the one removing your wedding dress," he told her. "It makes this more special."

"Good," she answered. Her breath hitched as Arthur's hands smoothed down her thigh softly, before gripping the material of her shift and beginning to pull it up. She moaned softly as his rough hands brushed the most vulnerable parts of her skin while removing her final article of clothing. She did the same to him when helping him from his pants and earned a satisfied moan from Arthur as well.

When they were both completely undressed, Ellie let herself rest flush against her husband, their lips finding each other's easily. Her body felt warm at the feeling of his skin to hers, giving her delightful shivers.

When Arthur lay her down on their bed, he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I won't stop loving you," Arthur swore. "Until the sun rises in the west."

"That's never going to happen, silly man," she whispered.

"Which is why I will never stop loving you."

Ellie smiled at her husband and repeated the words. "I won't stop loving you until the sun rises in the west."

And in that moment, they were one.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers. I know you are few and far between, but I just wanted to warn you about the chapter ahead. I am aware that some people have triggers, and in this chapter, there is a childbirth trauma.

Now! We have about a year or two jump in time. The story is wrapping up in about five/six chapters, and the next few are angsty, so be prepared. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

 _Arthur paced outside his chambers, arms crossed and frown set in place. He tried to calm himself down, but it just wouldn't work._

 _They'd been walking through the lower towns, checking on the orphanage that Ellie had just reopened. The queen had started acting odd, saying she should've left the corset behind. She was sick the night before, but hadn't thought it was a big deal when she awoke with all nausea gone. Then, when she began to feel itchy and uncomfortable, Arthur started to worry. He'd been close to saying they should go back to the castle when she promptly fainted, causing the panic to begin._

 _Something was wrong with his wife._

 _He'd rushed her back to the castle immediately, unable to find Gaius in the physician's chambers. Arthur was aware that Jen would have sensed Ellie's pain or exhaustion and would return from her ride with Gwaine immediately, but he still found Gaius as soon as possible. He was examining her right then._

 _The king was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Jen and Gwaine were rushing down the corridor, Merlin tow._

 _"Where have you been?" Arthur asked Merlin. "You could've helped!"_

 _"I was visiting Athuisa!" Merlin defended himself. "Jen found me on her way back."_

 _"Nevermind," Jen said. She burst through the door, finding Ellie awake._

 _"Ahh, Jen," Gaius smiled. "I believe you'll want to examine her yourself with your magic. I'm not sure my diagnoses is correct."_

 _"Of course," Jen replied. She'd been practicing her healing magic and sensing Ellie's health, so it was easy to detect how strong her cousin's aura was. The royal purple aura that radiated from the queen was slightly faded, most likely due to how tired she was from her collapse. Another color radiated from her, however, a slight red almost exactly like Arthur's aura that came from Ellie's abdomen. It was very small, and pulsing lightly with life._

 _"My god," Jen gasped._

 _"So it's true?" Ellie beamed._

 _"Do you realize what this means?" Jen exclaimed, grinning. "We're pregnant together!"_

 _The girls squealed, throwing their arms around each other. Jen had found out about her pregnancy shortly after her own wedding, only six months following Ellie and Arthur's. The childhood idea that they would have their children at the same time was thrilling._

 _"What?" Arthur gaped. "Ellie, you're...you're with child?"_

 _"She is, sire," Gaius smiled._

 _That's when Arthur abruptly fainted on the floor._

"Why do you enjoy telling that story so much?" Arthur groaned, throwing his head back.

"Because you fainting brings me more joy than I can say," Ellie replied, rubbing her stomach. She was barely three months along, almost six months behind Jen. "It gave us all quite a laugh."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Leon laughed.

"How did you not know of your pregnancy, your majesty?" Jane, Leon's wife, asked Ellie politely. "This was only a few weeks ago, was it not?"

"It was," Ellie admitted. "I was so focused on other things that it didn't even occur to me that I might be with child. I suppose that's odd for a queen, but I just wasn't looking for a pregnancy."

Before much more conversation could continue, Merlin walked into the room. "Ellie? Could we speak for a moment?"

"Of course," Ellie replied. She smiled to Leon and Jane. "If you'll excuse me, it's time for my afternoon walk with Jen anyways. And please, Jane, you don't have to stand."

Ellie stepped from her chair easily. Thankfully, her pregnancy left her fairly mobile for the moment, unlike Jen who'd become almost bed ridden with nausea and her very large stomach. Merlin led the queen from the dining hall and into a small alcove of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked Merlin. "Is it Jen?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed. "If something is completely wrong, I mean. Marianna said that Jen was rising from her bed to get dressed for your walk when she suddenly fell. Jen claims she just moved to quickly and got dizzy but I'm not sure I believe that."

"Can't you use magic to tell if the baby is alright?" Ellie frowned. "Or how it's affecting her, something?"

"I have," Merlin said. "I don't understand the body that well, so I'm not entirely sure what's happening. Gaius thinks that her womb is simply not strong enough, but I wondered if I could heal it."

"Yet you don't want to risk it with the baby in there," Ellie sighed, reading into his words. The warlock nodded.

"Even once she's delivered the baby, I don't want something to go wrong and for her to be unable to have children anymore because of me," Merlin continued. "Childbearing can be the trickiest sort of thing sometimes."

Ellie nibbled her lip thoughtfully. "Do you think she can make it the last few weeks? She's in her ninth month, after all."

"Maybe thirty two weeks," Merlin sighed. "Even then, I'm not sure she would fair to well in childbirth. Jen or the baby."

"She'll be so upset," Ellie sighed, placing a hand over her own belly. "Being a mother has been all she's ever wanted."

"I'm truly concerned," Merlin mumbled. "Gaius says to be aware that the worst could happen, or one day Jen could awake and the baby would be strong. For now, it's going tax her body."

"I'll keep that it mind," Ellie nodded. "For now, I think I'll go see her."

Ellie kept a moderate pace without being too slow. She arrived in Jen and Gwaine's quarters rather quickly, finding her cousin sitting up in bed with a book. Her sick bucket was next to the bed, seemingly clean. The blonde set down the book and smiled. "Merlin found you?"

"He did," Ellie answered. She kicked off her boots and climbed onto the bed next to Jen, stretching like cat. "He's worried."

"Not as worried as Gwaine," Jen sighed. "I told the man he wasn't allowed to see me for a few hours because he's been too scared to leave my side. He's also feeling conflicted."

"About what?"

"If it comes down to it, whether he'd rather me be safe or the baby. He's so worried for my health that he can't decide if he'd be more upset about losing the baby as long as Merlin saved my life." Jen sighed mournfully. "If I make it to the birth, the baby could survive and my body would give out. Merlin has one option."

"Poor Gwaine," Ellie said. "I'm sure that he'd rather save you."

"I think he would, and he feels guilty for it," Jen shook her head sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "He's also mad at me because I would rather die than lose my child."

Ellie didn't answer. She understood the feeling and couldn't argue.

"I don't want to lose my baby, Ellie," Jen whispered, gripping the brunette's hand. "I was so excited that Gwaine and I were able to create something out of love, so soon after we married. I've always wanted to be a mother, dreaming of the day when I would get to hold a baby girl in my arms. After I met Gwaine, I wanted to carry his children. Now I am with child, _his child_ , and I'm terrified."

"There's no reason to be," Ellie countered, laying close to her cousin. They used to lay like that at night, Ellie's head on Jen's shoulder as they talked about various things. The girls had been children, but the comfort was needed for Jen at the moment. "You'll be up in no time, walking with me through the gardens and betting with the knights the gender of our babies. Lancelot already thinks that we'll both have boys, but Gwaine is convinced I'm having a girl instead."

"I'll be able to tell soon," Jen smiled. She blinked away the tears that threatened earlier. "I can use my magic when I'm stronger and we'll keep it a secret from the men."

"That sounds like a marvelous plan," Ellie grinned. "I love being able to hold things over our knights." There was silence again as Jen closed her eyes and looked to the ceiling. Ellie twisted her hands together. "Why don't I stay in here tonight?"

"What?" Jen laughed. She then winced and laid a hand on her belly. "Stay in here like when we were children?"

"I don't see why not," Ellie said lightly. "Gwaine can sleep in his old room."

Jen seemed to ponder it. "I like that. We haven't had as much time together lately, I think it's a good idea. Let's do it!"

After Jen laid down for a nap, Ellie left the room in search of Gwaine. With the day's council finished, she had time to find him. Most likely, he was in the arena with Lancelot, taking out his nerves on young knights.

To Ellie's surprise, the training arena was empty of young knights. Gwaine was there by himself, hacking at a dummy with a sword. It was limp and rather useless by now, but Gwaine's frustration seemed limitless.

"Hello, my lord," Ellie said casually, leaning against a post. "How goes the day?"

"El." Gwaine acknowledged her, but didn't answer the question.

"Gwaine..."

"Don't tell me it will be alright," Gwaine hissed, continuing to hit the dummy. "Merlin can't save my wife and my child. He can sustain Jen long enough for the baby to be born healthily, or he can use all his strength to heal Jen completely. If I don't decide soon, they could both die."

Ellie tried to ignore that development, thinking back to Jen's words in their room. Apparently, with Jen and the baby on the path to death, Merlin could only pick one to save. Ellie knew how it worked: to save one life, you must take another. If they chose the baby, they would lose Jen.

Ellie didn't want to lose Jen.

Jen didn't want to live without her child.

Gwaine didn't want either to die.

"I can't say that I would choose the child," Gwaine's voice trembled. "Is that awful?"

"No," Ellie replied. She swallowed nervously. "Gwaine, I think...I think I should stay with Jen tonight."

This caused him to stop his attack with his sword and face her. "Excuse me?"

"Jen needs my company right now," she said, remembering to stand her ground. "I know you don't like it, but I think it's necessary. She's struggling..."

"So she needs me."

"Yes, but not until you can make yourself stable," Ellie responded. "You're a mess, and that is not what she needs right now."

"El," Gwaine whispered. His was voice strained and in pain. "I need to be with her. She's the most important thing to me, I love her more than anything else in the whole six kingdoms. If there's a chance I might lose her..."

Ellie understood. She'd had her entire life with Jen, and Gwaine only had the past two years. Yet, Ellie kept her choice firm. She couldn't explain why, but she just knew Jen would need her that night.

"This isn't up for discussion," Ellie stood straight. "It's an order from your queen, whom you swore to serve."

They glared at each other before Gwaine threw down his sword. "I'm going to speak with Merlin and Gaius. Tell my wife I love her...since I apparently can't."

Ellie put a hand to her forehead as Gwaine strode past her. She knew this was for a good reason, she just couldn't say why. Something bad was going to happen, and Ellie needed to be with Jen when it did. All their lives, they'd agreed to be there for each other at the most important moments. Ellie felt that the important moments left were very few.

So she intended to enjoy them.

 **)-(**

Ellie heard a soft whimper.

She rolled over in the bed, reaching a hand out to her cousin. "Jen?"

"Ellie..." Jen whispered weakly. "The baby..."

Ellie sat up immediately. The candle beside her bed was burning out, but the queen used it to light two more quickly. Jen was in the bed, face flushed and eyes dazed. Ellie felt a tug in her stomach as she rushed to her side.

"We waited too long," Jen whimpered. "I feel the blood."

It was then that realization hit Ellie. Her best friend, her cousin—really her sister—practically her life partner aside from Arthur, was dying. Terror surged through her. "MERLIN!"

Ellie knelt by Jen's side, taking her hand. "Jen, fight. Do not give up on me."

"I know my strength and magic," Jen told her weakly. "I know when it's leaving me."

"No," Ellie insisted, tears coming from her eyes. "This isn't possible. Your destiny is to protect me, so that I can be the queen I need to be."

"You must already be the queen you should," Jen chuckled, but it only caused her pain. "I suppose my destiny is fulfilled."

" _HELP, SOMEBODY HELP_!" Ellie called. "Merlin, please!"

"Save the baby," Jen suddenly said, gripping Ellie's night dress with surprising strength for a dying woman. Ellie rose to gather Jen in her arms, despite the knowledge that she was getting blood on herself. The cousins held each other.

"I can't lose you," Ellie cried, clutching the blonde as her tears flowed. "Don't make me lose you."

"The baby," Jen insisted. Her voice contorted in pain. "Promise me that you'll make Merlin save the baby. I won't be able to live without it."

"Then how am I supposed to live without you?" Ellie argued. Her eyes were clouded. "Please fight, Jenny, don't leave me, or Gwaine, or Merlin, or Arthur. All of us need you."

Arthur made it to the room, Gwaine by his side.

" _Where is Merlin?!"_ Ellie sobbed. "Guards must've sent for him."

"He's coming," Arthur assured her. When Gwaine moved forward, Jen took his hand. She looked to say something, but her face scrunched in pain again. This time, however, she screamed, throwing her head back and shattering a window, most likely from magic.

"My darling," Gwaine said, squeezing her hand. "No... _fight_ , please."

"Save the baby, and you save me," Jen told them breathlessly.

Her eyes began to close. Despair wracked through every part of Ellie and Gwaine both as she struggled to breath, coughing a bit. Gwaine begged with all his might for her not to die, but Jen's grip on his hand loosened.

"I can't," Gwaine told her. "I can't go on without you."

"You can," Jen's words were barely audible. "And you must. I love you, silly man."

"Don't say that like a goodbye," Gwaine choked out.

"Then goodbye, you wonderful man. Be a good father, will you?" she hacked again, blood at her lips. "By the gods, do I love you…"

Her body went limp just as Merlin entered the room in a rush.

"No..." Ellie murmured. Grief took over. "She's...she's _gone_."


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for my absence. My computer got malware on it and I haven't add access to another one to use for Fanfiction, as my fanfiction world is a secret…tehe. I finally am able to use someone else's computer.**

 **Thank you darlings for your patience, here is the next installment. It is a little short and maybe even a little cheesy, but here it is! The story will be wrapping up soon. I love you guys and am grateful for yout patience!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

" _YOU!_ "

Arthur grabbed his wife's arms, preventing her from attacking Merlin.

"You could have saved her!" Ellie sobbed. "You're the most powerful wizard there ever was or ever will be, and you said you could only save one! Well now they're both gone because you couldn't fix even one!"

"The balance of the universe—

" _To hell with the universe!_ " Ellie screeched. Gwaine watched the queen, her eyes like a madwoman's. He could hardly breathe, holding his dead wife in his arms.

 _Dead_.

Gwaine laid his head on her chest, searching for the something, anything. He thought he was imagining it, but there was a slight heartbeat. Her body was still alive, if barely. In his heart, Gwaine knew she was gone, that her soul had left. He could feel that she'd departed this world. What was important was that her body was alive, and her stomach pulsed slightly with the life of the baby.

"Help the child," Gwaine said brokenly. "It's still alive. Heal the baby, you heal Jen's body enough to get the baby out."

Silence.

"Do it now, Merlin! I've lost my wife, don't take my child as well!"

The warlock obeyed, rushing forward. Merlin's eyes flashed as he laid his hands on Jen's stomach, speaking words of the Old Religion. Power radiated from him as a light around Jen's stomach grew visible to even those without magic. The silver was strong and pulsing, giving Gwaine hope.

It was almost teasing, to be truthful. The color returned to Jen's cheeks and her heart began to beat again. It was a mockery to him, to have her body alive and her soul gone.

"The baby's magic is kicking in like a self-preservation attempt," Merlin explained in awe. "It can't save Jen, but it's healing her body so that it can be born."

"So we'll have to induce labor," Ellie sniffed. "Gaius, can you do this?"

Gwaine barely noticed what was happening around him. When had Gaius entered the room?

"Yes," he answered. "I feared we would need to, so I've brought everything already. Gwaine, I have to ask that you step back."

Grief stricken, the knight did as he was told. He wasn't sure what emotion he felt, he just knew he needed to hold his child in his arms and know that Jen's death wouldn't have been for nothing. He held fast however, standing and never taking his eyes off his wife's body. The process was painful to watch. Arthur stood by Gwaine the whole time, a hand on his shoulder in silent support. They basically cut Jen's body open, delivering the baby swiftly. The only good thing about Jen being gone: she didn't feel the pain of it.

The second a child's cries filled the room, Jen's body went limp again. Gwaine took no time in rushing forward, taking the bloody babe in his arms. A strong, healthy girl looked up at him. She had small tufts of hair, and a pair of bright blue eyes already opened wide. It was clear in that moment how much she looked like Jen.

"Elyana," he croaked out. "Elyana, for Jen's mother."

Ellie nodded in approval. Her face was tear streaked, eyes somehow flaming with anger and dull with grief at the same time. She stepped next to Gwaine, looking at the child. "She will be beautiful, Gwaine."

"Just like her mother," he answered. Gaius took the child to clean while Ellie held tightly to Gwaine, the two sharing their pain. Both hit their knees and sobbed, wondering how in all of Avalon they were supposed to go on with their lives.

 **)-(**

Ellie sat in the nursery, nursing Ana, as Gwaine had decided to call her. Even though her child was yet to be born, her body was right to feed the little girl.

In the adjoining room to her left, the bed Gwaine and Jen shared was taken apart and burned. The bed from Gwaine's old room would be moved in so he could sleep on that, but he refused the sadness his wedding bed gave him. Currently, the room Ellie was in would serve as a nursery until Ana was older and could be moved into the adjoining room on her right. Once Ana moved, the small room would become a sort of sitting room for Gwaine and Ana to share.

Ellie sang to the babe, hoping to sing her into her next nap. Ellie could carry Ana as she walked with Gwen through the gardens. When the baby woke up, Gwaine would be there to hold and rock her to sleep. It wasn't too much of a surprise how Ana was never alone, as the inner circle of the king and queen was so adoring to her.

"How are you today?" Arthur appeared in the doorway as her song came to an end.

"Sad," Ellie answered honestly. "I don't believe I have any more tears in my eyes to weep."

Arthur didn't say anything.

"I sometimes forget she's gone," Ellie sniffed. "It's only been two days, so I suppose it's normal, but I catch myself wanting to speak with her or thinking I have to go on a walk with her. I don't know what to do about it, because it's like she dies every time I remember. I keep reliving her death."

The child against her breast cried out, distracting Ellie. Ana was clearly done, so Ellie slid her sleeve back on and adjusted her dress. She stood and went to a platform where she could lay Ana and put a soft pink dress on her body.

"How is Gwaine?" Ellie asked. "I know I'll see him soon, but I'm worried."

"He's on the roof, thinking," Arthur answered. "Anything to avoid the tavern, where he really wants to go."

"Good," Ellie said. "I'll make sure he eats something before the ceremony."

The afternoon drug on. Gwen and Ellie walked through the garden, breathing in the fresh air and making small chatter. After that, they played with Gwen's son Theo, who asked repeatedly where "Aunt Den" was. The year and a half old boy enjoyed holding Ana (really, he had his arms around her while Gwen actually held Ana) and promised to look after her.

Ellie then met Gwaine for dinner. The knight looked tired, but his eyes were always alight when he held his daughter.

"Do you have the boat ready?" Gwaine asked as he rocked his daughter and munched on some bread. "Jen always wanted to be sent off in the lake of Avalon."

"Merlin said that Freya told him they'll welcome her body to reunite with her soul in her afterlife," Ellie replied. "And yes, I have the boat ready. It's got the flowers in it."

"Will she wait for me?" he wondered. "Wait for all of us? Before she moves on, I mean."

"Oh yes," Ellie spoke confidently. "Merlin thinks she'll be waiting for us in Avalon, waiting to move on until she can reconnect with us all." she fidgeted in her seat. "I believe she'll watch over us. All of us."

"I do too," Gwaine agreed. He took a bite of meat, chewing slowly. "I don't want to leave Ana behind."

"She's too small to travel," Ellie said. "Marianna adores her, she will look after her."

Marianna had been assigned to look after Ana as a nursemaid when Jen passed. Having loved Jen as an older sister of sorts, Marianna took the job seriously.

"I'll take her there some day then," Gwaine answered. "She'll know everything about her mother."

"We won't let her memory die," Ellie assured him. "Jen will live in all of us, and we will raise her the way Jen would've."

"Can I do this alone?" Gwaine asked. Ana had fallen asleep, but he shifted her so she laid on his shoulder as he leaned back into his chair. Tears leaked from his eyes. "Raise a child?"

"You won't be alone," Ellie told him. "Your sister is coming to court, and you'll have all of us. We will do this as a family, Gwaine. Ana will have many mother figures, and you will have support."

"Maybe so," Gwaine croaked. "But this was Jen's place as well. I still can't comprehend...she should be here. Right now, she should be holding our daughter and planning her future. Not us. Jen."

Ellie bit back more tears. She covered her mouth to hold it in as her hands shook. Gwaine was right. Jen should've been there, and it wasn't right. "I don't know how to go on with life, honestly. I spent most of my time with Jen, and now I'm not sure what to do without her jovial attitude always around."

"I can't go on without her," Gwaine whispered. "I don't know how."

There was a pregnant silence stretching between the two. They silently cried and continued eating, even while tears streamed down their cheeks. When they finished, Ellie stood slowly. "Ana needs us, Gwaine. We have to find a way to move on, for her."

"She's the only thing that matters to me anymore," Gwaine murmured, looking distant.

"That's what you must live for," Ellie nodded in understanding. "Now come, she needs to go to bed before we leave."

They put the baby to bed, before heading out to the courtyard. Due to her status as queen and the fact she carried the heir of Albion in her womb, Ellie had to ride in the cart instead of on a horse. She tried not to think about how Jen's body, preserved by Merlin's magic, was behind her. Instead, she held Gwen's hand, who rode in the seat next to her, and pretended she was anywhere else.

At the lake, it was dark. Merlin produced floating balls of yellow light to provide a warm glow to the atmosphere. Jen's body was placed in a small boat. Ellie's throat constricted at the sight of her cousin's blonde hair laying in gentle curls around her. The blue dress she wore matched the color of her eyes; if they'd been open. Pink flowers surrounded her, and a small book of poems rested in her hands. Each member of the small group sprinkled dirt around her body, Ellie barely able to let the dirt leave her hands.

Gwaine kissed his wife's lips one final time, before stepping back. Merlin used a spell to push the boat onto the water, flames lighting around the canoe's edges. Ellie watched Gwaine step to the water's edge, before he hit his knees. The queen slowly stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. She was just in time to hear him murmur lightly,

"My darling Jensen...I will never love another."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello darlings! I hope you are still with me, and know that even the few reviews I have fuel me to write more! Thank you for your dedication. I've decided to post another chapter while I still have access to my friend's computer, thanks to the passionate review of Juli-Jules, who this chapter is dedicated to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Gwaine lay awake at night, hands locked behind his head. Night was the time he was awake the most, because that was when he felt closest to Jen. She'd always liked the night time better, and preferred to take a nap during the day or sleep well into the morning. Gwaine had taken to that same schedule when they became lovers, and even more so when they married.

From the small room next to him came the cries of his daughter. Sighing, Gwaine eased from the bed. He walked into the room at the same time as Ellie. The two had come to the agreement that the babies (once the royal babe was born) would both sleep in Ana's current nursery until neither no longer needed a to nurse. Ellie had wanted to move Ana to the royal chambers, but Gwaine refused. Since Ellie insisted she be the one to nurse Ana, she compromised, moving herself and Arthur to what would later become Ana's room.

Arthur, a loyal husband and friend, awoke every night to sit with Gwaine and Ellie. The two men nodded at each other as Arthur sluggishly entered the room, Gwaine lighting a candle and Arthur retrieving a blanket for Ellie to cover herself with. Ellie settled into a chair, waiting while Gwaine went to pick up his daughter.

"Hello my love," he murmured, scooping her into his arms. She instantly stopped her tears. "Did you grow since you fell asleep? I think so."

"Come here, little one," Ellie cooed. Gwaine placed the baby in her arms, pushing down the possession he felt over his daughter. The selfish part of him hissed that Ana was his piece of Jensen, his daughter—not Ellie's. The jealousy was soothed, however, when Ana cried at the absence of her father, but the familiar process of feeding from Ellie's breast gave her a contentment he could not offer.

During this, Arthur contemplated the interaction in silence. He watched Ana sadly, a hole deepening in his chest. It hurt to look at the child, remembering how she came into the world. He had known that if he tried to move close to Jen at the time of her death, his wife and close friend would have killed him. So instead, he watched from afar as the woman he'd come to adore as a younger sister shuddered and died in a bloody mess, all because magic could not save her without taking the life of the baby. Just as his mother's life had to be taken, so had Jen's.

Arthur rapidly blinked away tears. It had taken only that thought to become utterly determined to find a way to fix the situation. He refused to use magic to bring her back from the dead, but he knew he had to find away. He couldn't stand losing someone else. Arthur needed Jen to be alive. She brought a certain light to the castle, to Ellie, to Gwaine and the knights that he knew was needed back. Nobody had been the same since her death. Ellie in particular grew more somber every day, the absence of her cousin hitting her very hard. It reminded Arthur of what Merlin said.

 _"We're two sides of the same coin, our destinies intertwined," Merlin had shrugged when Arthur inquired about their fate. "We were born to be friends, brothers. Kind of like Jen and Ellie. They really shouldn't be without each other; their fates are too closely tied together. Without one, the other can't be."_

It led Arthur to the understanding of Jen's importance. She was the rock of Ellie, who was his rock. Without her foundation, Ellie would begin to waver. She would have trouble going on in life. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for Ana and Gwaine, Arthur wasn't entirely sure that Ellie would've be able to function in the past months. She rarely attended council meetings anymore, spent most of her time with Ana or in the garden, and kept her speaking to a minimum. He despaired to think of what would happen if Ana had perished too.

Arthur closed his eyes. He needed Jen back, not only for Ellie, but for himself. He missed their talks in the stables, where they took to chatting in the afternoons or brushing their horses together. He'd even gifted her with a light brown mare with a white mane and tail. She didn't hesitate in calling it Cyrus, and the two often rode. Arthur's sadness over losing Morgana so tragically had diminished upon finding family again, a sister he could look after. Their bond had grown so quickly and so subtly that he had almost missed it happenening before he realized he had someone he would love to the extent that he had once loved Morgana. Her strength and her sass had been a reliable comfort for the royal couple in time Arthur and Ellie had been married. Jen was his sister in as many ways possible without being blood.

And she'd died right in front of him.

Thinking harder, Arthur remembered watching her body float towards the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin had stood next to him, a determined look in his eyes.

 _"She's not in this world," Merlin told him. "When she makes it to the Isle of the Blessed, her body will be reunited with her soul in Avalon. That's why I didn't want her body burned, only the rim of the boat."_

 _"She's gone," Arthur croaked. "But she's still alive, isn't she?"_

 _"Jen wasn't supposed to die." Merlin looked so sure. "I spoke with Kilgarrah. Someone interfered with her destiny. She was supposed to die a long time from now, both she and Ellie, at the same time. This is wrong, and the people of Avalon know that, the Great Dragon told me so. Because I'm Emrys, I should be able to enter Avalon and discover the truth."_

 _"What do you think you'll find?" Arthur asked._

 _"That someone used magic to hurt Jen and her child," Merlin answered. "Someone did it from afar, someone who knew that to kill Jen, they could sit back and watch Camelot fall under a chain reaction. Jen dies, Ellie loses faith, you lose faith, Camelot falls and Albion is a gone like the breeze in a slow and painful execution?"_

" _I would never wish harm on my wife or child, but I don't understand why they wouldn't have just attacked Ellie?"_

" _Imagine how slow this process will be," Merlin shook his head. "Will you be able to live with watching Ellie in this continuous state? Their dependency is unlike anything I've ever seen, almost childlike in it's love and innocent attachment. Ellie will lose herself without Jen, and you will be powerless to stop it. How can you lead a kingdom, a combined and all-peaceful nation if you do not have the power to care for your wife properly?"_

 _Arthur was almost angry before he understood the point of Merlin's words and the truth behind them. He stood there in silence for a moment as he watched his wife and friend grieve on the lakeside._

 _"Keep this a secret," Arthur said to Merlin. "I don't want to let anyone know. If whatever you do doesn't work, then I don't need my wife losing all hope."_

 _"Of course," Merlin nodded. "If we find out who this is..."_

 _"I will destroy them," Arthur said simply. "With my bare hands."_

"Why don't you go to sleep, mate?" Gwaine said, pulling Arthur from his thoughts. "You don't have to do this every few hours."

"It's practice for my child," Arthur replied, shifting to be more comfortable. "I don't mind it anyways, I don't sleep well without Ellie."

The second he spoke, Arthur wanted to gut himself. How insensitive could he be? Gwaine had gone almost three months without his wife by his side, and Arthur was complaining about Ellie leaving bed for barely an hour.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." Arthur looked out the window. "I should've thought."

"No matter," the knight shook his head. "I understand."

"She's finished," Ellie said lightly from her chair. "Gwaine, would you like to burp her?"

"Of course," Gwaine sat up straight. Ellie heaved herself from her chair (with Arthur's help) and placed Ana in Gwaine's arms. The infant seemed to cheer at her return to his arms, making Gwaine smile slightly. "My little darling."

Ellie moved to the changing table, rubbing her back. She took a step towards it, but a small splash sounded in the room. Ellie froze, hand on her belly. With wide eyes, she looked at Arthur.

"My love," she whispered. "I believe my water just broke."

"I'll go get Gaius," Gwaine said.

"But Ana—

"Marianna is just down the hall, I'll send her in on the way. Go to your bed, Ellie."

Arthur helped his wife back into their room, preparing to make her as comfortable as possible. She groaned as the pain in her back increased. Drea and Marianna both walked in, Marianna immediately tending to Ana while Drea rushed to prepare things for Ellie. Through the window, sunlight was beginning to peak across the horizon.

A new day, a new life, and _perhaps_ , a new hope.

 **)-(**

Ellie breathed out a sigh of amazement at the sight of her son in her arms. He was unbelievably beautiful, quietly reaching for her, obviously familiar with her voice.

"Rupert," she whispered. "Rupert Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, heir to all of Albion."

"You did marvelously, my dear," Arthur kissed her hair. "Rupert, he's...he's wonderful."

"Jen, just look at him..." Ellie's voice trailed off as she grimaced. In the euphoria of her beautiful child, she'd actually forgotten Jen wasn't there. They'd always planned to be there for each other at the birth of their children, but Ellie had gone through the birth without her cousin. She named her son, fawned over him, and marveled at the prospect of making more princes.

An option Jen didn't have.

Because Jen wasn't there.

In moments, more grief than Ellie had ever experienced swept across her body. She raised Rupert slightly. "Take him, Arthur."

"My queen—

"Arthur, now!" Ellie half sobbed, half yelled. " _Get out of this bed and take my son!_ Go, now!"

Arthur stepped back from the bed, taking Rupert gently in his embrace. Ellie clutched her pillow and let her body wrack with sobs. She felt the strength leaving her. The queen wasn't dying, oh no. The queen was in perfect health. Her heart, however, was completely broken. She cried and screamed and prayed to a power out there to take her pain away, to bring her best friend back...to make her life whole again.

She simply could not go on.

 _"Yes, Arthur Pendragon,"_ a voice in the back of the king's head cackled, making him tremble in anger and assurance that this had been the purpose of Jen dying—someone had made this happen. _"Watch your queen wither away into nothing!"_

 **)-(**

Merlin felt a small part of him smile as he waited on the dock of the Lake of Avalon. Despite all that was around him, it was comforting to see the familiar warmth and light of Freya's eyes as she rose from the water of the lake to float towards him across the water.

"Merlin," she said magically, reaching a hand out to him. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"And you as well, Freya," he replied. "But I admit I am not here on pleasure. I've come to inquire about Lady Jensen, a powerful witch with a destiny as important as mine that was left unfulfilled."

"I know of what you speak," Freya said sadly. "Lady Jensen's body and soul have been reunited, and the magic that is her very essence heals her while she sleeps in a bed of peace by the lakeside."

Hope flared within Merlin's chest. He could fix this. "I need to go get her."

"The time is not yet right, my love," Freya gently squeezed his hand. "And you will not be the one to retriever her."

"Then…who?" Merlin frowned. "Only magical beings can enter the gates of Avalon."

"Your king is no warlock," Freya said slowly. "But he was crafted by the goddesses of the Old Religion and by Nimueh's power. His blood flows with magic, even if he never wishes to use it. The power inside of him will give him momentary access to our world."

Merlin let the words sink in before he nodded at Frey to continue. Understanding, she went on with her tale.

"Arthur has an uncle who has not been at court for some time, Agravaine. He and his sister, Algara, have been working to bring down Arthur, as his conception brought about the destruction of their most beloved sister. Darkness and hatred clouds their heart, and they wanted to watch Arthur's world fall apart. When they chose Lady Jensen to be this catalyst, they had been scrying and watching the royal household. They were unaware of your queen's pregnancy, so their hatred allowed them to expand their targets to those in his inner circle. They were delighted to know that Arthur would watch a blonde woman who looked much like his own mother die in childbirth so that the unfair balance of nature could be satisfied."

"How do you know this?' Merlin asked, blood flushing with righteous anger at the cruelty of some men.

"Ygraine's spirit dwells here," Freya explained softly, smiling when Merlin's eyes widened at the fact. "She sits by the lakeside and asks it to show her those she still loves, and she watched the hatred destroy her family. She watched as Uther's decision caused him and Camelot great suffering, and she now watches over Jen, whose death will slowly bring about the destruction of what Arthur has so tirelessly worked to build."

"Can you tell me where they are?" Merlin seethed. "They will pay for this, and Arthur will retrieve Jen."

"As it is foreseen," she acknowledged with a hand to his cheek. "Go now, Merlin, and send your king to retrieve his sister."

"I must be certain that this is not necromancy," Merlin insisted. "Jen is…I wouldn't dare believe it unless you promised me…"

"Lady Jensen is alive and will wake soon, in as perfect health as she was before she conceived. Now go, my love, and make the world right again."

To Merlin's surprise, Freya pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. It was soft in a way that reminded him of innocence and of first love, and of the beautiful force of a woman he was aiming to save. With these thoughts, he left Freya to her duties and rushed to his horse. He needed to return to Camelot and find Arthur so they could do as Freya said—make the world right again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, loves! I'm sorry for my absence, but on the bright side, my computer is fixed! I missed it so much, but it is back and working perfectly! Without further ado, here is the next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Gwen paced back and forth, careful not to disturb the sleeping children. Arthur and Merlin sat in front of her nervously, Lancelot waiting in the doorway with widened eyes and concern for his wife.

"You think she's still alive?" Gwen whispered, tears falling freely down her face. "That...that's not possible."

"With very dark magic, yes it is," Merlin countered. "Someone could have separated her soul from her body. It would damage every part of her, including her womb."

"So you think when Marianna said she fell and had that pain in her chest..."

"That her soul was being removed," Merlin finished. "And it was hours before her body left."

"But she was Jen," Gwen insisted. "You were there, you both said she begged for her child to be saved, only Jen would ask that."

"It's a complicated process," Merlin looked at the book in front of him, eyeing the words of the Old Religion. "The imprint of your soul can remain, but once your soul itself no longer dwells within you, your body cannot sustain itself."

"Who would go to such lengths?" Gwen asked, sinking onto the small couch. "Who would do something so terrible?"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look. The king cleared his throat softly. "Someone intends for me suffer in the worst way. Someone who had suffered themselves. My mother had two siblings who disappeared shortly after her death...my birth...and it was said that my aunt had magic. She escaped to avoid Uther, with my uncle's help. It's possible that they blame me for being Uther's son, and for being born, since my mother died simply so I could exist."

"Oh my," Gwen fanned herself. She wiped away tears and cleared her throat. "Why are you telling me?"

"I will be going to Avalon," Arthur explained. "I can gain entrance because I am a child of magic. I do not practice it, I am not born with it, but I am born of it. I'm an odd exception, and can make it to Avalon, long enough to speak with Jen and the people there."

"What do you mean, 'long enough?'" Lancelot frowned.

"Arthur isn't a powerful wizard," Merlin replied slowly. "Or...dead. If he stays long enough, he could lose his chance to come back—with Jen."

"Is Jen losing time?" Gwen was overwhelmed with the information.

"She has more time because she is a creature of the Old Religion," Merlin said. "Her destiny is important; her magic is almost as powerful as mine. We're using that to our advantage."

"If you're riding to Avalon," Gwen focused on the king. "Where is Merlin going?"

"I'll be searching for Arthur's aunt," Merlin told her. Gwen was surprised at the darkness that colored Merlin's eyes. "There's a spell I can use with blood magic—

"That's dark magic!"

"—to find her."

"We need you to look after Ellie and the children with Gaius' help," Arthur told Gwen and Lancelot. "If I don't return from Avalon—

"Not an option, Arthur Pendragon," Gwen snapped, giving a surprisingly menacing glare. "You would be leaving too much. You're _risking_ too much."

"I'm following my heart, Gwen," Arthur snapped back. "I refuse to let Jen stay in Avalon, knowing she is actually alive. Seeing the way Ellie is, the way Gwaine is, how they're both wasting away..." he cut himself off. Arthur let his head hang, looking like he had to control the sobbing. Gwen knew the experience had been rough for him, gaining a sister figure and watching her die the same way his own mother had. He had barely been able to grieve, due to running a kingdom and trying to keep his inner circle of court mobile _. This must've been horrid for him,_ she thought guiltily.

"Of course," she whispered, feeling guilty. "You must return though, Arthur, you must."

"Of course," he sniffed in reply. "I'll have Jen as well."

"What would you tell people?" Gwen suddenly sat up.

"The truth," Arthur replied. "That someone went to great lengths to fake Jen's death with magic."

"And what do we say until you come back?" Gwen continued to ask questions, attempting to understand everything.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave," Arthur said. "The Lake of Avalon is about the same distance away."

"We won't let you go alone," Lancelot commented. "You must know that to be true."

"Gwaine will be accompanying me."

"Ahhh."

Arthur nodded. "I'll explain everything to him on the ride there."

"Alright," Gwen said and stood up. "You best tell him before you leave, however, as he'll try to kill you for not telling him sooner."

"I was trying to avoid that."

"It might make him feel better."

"Of course," Arthur grimaced. "Merlin, let's go."

Arthur kissed his son softly while the baby slept, also kissing Ana. The young blue eyes blinked open, making Arthur smile.

"I'll bring your mother back, Ana," Arthur whispered. "I swear it to you."

 **)-(**

Somedays, Gwaine wanted to run himself through with a sword.

When the knights he trained acted too immature, annoyed him, or acted in any way he deemed unacceptable, Gwaine had grown accustomed to complaining to his wife about them instead of acting on his anger. Now that she wasn't there, he hardly knew what to do with himself. A particular knight, one who was a nobleman's son, felt himself above all the others in his group. Gwaine took the opportunity to knock him on his pathetic arse.

It let some relief out.

Gwaine moved on in his day like he always did. He finished training and went to the stables, sitting in his wife's old stall, admiring the stallion who stood with him. He liked to hide in there sometimes, chewing on hay and trying to cope with his despair. Gwaine's heart felt heavy with sadness and anger, or empty with the lack of his wife. He constantly felt like she wasn't truly gone from him, and that made it more torturous. He could easily imagine that she would simply walk into the stall, smile at him for being a moping fool, and kiss him senseless.

Life without Jen held very little meaning. He tried to live with a bit of spirit, for none other than his daughter. Ana made him happy, but he was also constantly reminded of the absence of Jen. He missed her desperately, and wondered if his pain could ever go away. Nobody saw him the way she had, saw how much good was in him. Yes, his friends and his family did, but Jen had always known the most inner parts of Gwaine and how he thought, felt. Who was there to understand, especially now that Ellie was slowly wasting away?

 _I finally understand what Uther did. Losing your wife is enough to make you go mad._

"I miss you, my love," he whispered to the air. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine her there with him, watching him with all the affection in the world. "I'd do anything to have you back."

"Anything?"

Gwaine jumped slightly. Leaning over the edge of the stall door was Arthur, looking apprehensive. "Of course I would, you great prat. Why are you here?"

"Because I would also do anything to get Jen back."

"Hm. Go on," Gwaine leaned forward, intrigued. He sat in the stall as the truth began to poor from Arthur, his plans and determination and research. The dark haired knight sat with his hands folded under his chin, elbows propped up on his knees, and eyes focused on the stable wall. He continued to listen intently. Arthur explained his plans to enter Avalon and speak with his own mother, who was apparently watching over Jen while she waited (according to Merlin's dead love who resided in the Lake of Avalon). He would bring her from Avalon and back to Gwaine.

Wordlessly, Gwaine stood when the king had finished. He reached for Cyrus' saddle, which had never been removed from the stall. Arthur hadn't been able to watch the gift of horse and saddle be taken away so soon after Jen's death. The stall was where he and Gwaine both felt a small piece.

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked. "You have no plans to kill me for hiding my plots?"

"All I care about at this moment is my wife," Gwaine said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, are we going to go get her or will you keep my family waiting another moment?"

Arthur grinned, rushing for his horse to be saddled.

Gwaine felt something flare in his chest that he hadn't in a long time.

 _Hope._

 **)-(**

The woman was not at all what Merlin expected.

She had graying hair, which was thinning and fell oddly down her back in strings of disarray. Blue eyes identical to Arthur's pierced Merlin's soul, a coldness in them he had never seen. She was also sick looking. Those eyes were sunken in, her skin was yellowing, and her body looked frail enough to crumble to dust with a gentle wind.

She occupied a cave on the borders of Camelot, which had clearly been made into a hovel of sorts. There was a bed, a fire pit, a stack of books, and a collection of miscellaneous objects Merlin himself could attach no meaning to. The woman lay in her bed, an oddly pleased look on her face.

"Has the brat king suffered?" she croaked from her spot in the bed. "I sacrificed my brother and all my strength to ensure that he did."

"Arthur has felt pain he never wises to experience again," Merlin replied stiffly.

"Then I shall die in peace," she smirked, her head beginning to fall back on the pillow.

"I think not," Merlin stepped forward. "You see, you hurt not only my king, but the queen and many other friends that I cherish deeply. I loved Jen as well. She became my sister in our time together, and I don't take you killing her lightly. You. Will. _Suffer!_ "

On the last word, Merlin used his magic to propel the frail woman from the bed. Her body smacked into the cave wall. She wailed miserably, yelling curses that had no effect. Merlin let his rage take over, speaking in the language of the Old Religion. He used spells that made every organ in her body fail, one by one, at an excruciating pace. She bled from various parts of her body, but Merlin couldn't find it in himself to care.

This was too far. Murdering Jen was absolutely not something he intended to let go. The woman before him begged for death as her body failed her, the same way Jen's had. Merlin slowed down the process however, pleased that she was truly suffering. In one swift movement of his hand, Merlin used magic to stop her heart.

In moments, she was dead.

"Rest in the deepest layer of hell."


	24. Chapter 24

**And the reunion of husband and wife is here! I'm sorry for being gone, but our story is drawing to a close. I love you all for how faithful you've been.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin.**

 _Jen prevented a blow to her side when a man swiftly emerged from the trees. Each applying pressure to their swords, they glared._

 _"You're a woman!" the man exclaimed._

 _"Nothing gets past you," Jen hissed. She swiveled the sword around in attempt to knock it from his hands, but his grip was strong. She took advantage of his shock and attacked again. Usually she went straight to defense, but his attack was strong. She needed to get a single strike in that wound him enough for her to really get him._

 _"Where did you learn to sword play?" he asked, preventing her from slicing his stomach._

 _"I don't play with swords," she hissed. "I fight with them."_

 _They continued what seemed to be more like aggressive sparring instead of actual fighting. Jen was pleased to see that he didn't underestimate her, but continued full force. Sweat began to trickle down her brow, making her uncomfortable. What also made her uncomfortable was the appreciative glance he gave her in between blows. She became irritated. He wasn't going easy on her, he was_ playing _with her._

 _She gave out a frustrated yell and swiftly knocked his sword from his hands. He stumbled back in surprise. Jen pointed her sword at him. "Who are you?"_

 _"Completely besotted," he answered. "Put down that sword down and let's chat, eh?"_

 _"Where did you come from?"_

 _"You invaded my camp, sweetheart."_

 _"Don't," Jen hissed. "Call me that."_

 _She wouldn't have guessed that he would shoot forward, which was exactly what he did. Her sword flew from her grasp. Noticing the symbol of Camelot on his tunic, she panicked. If she couldn't do magic, she had to rely on brawn only._

 _Jen launched herself at the man, giving a solid punch to his jaw. He groaned and retaliated. She avoided it and tried to find where his armor couldn't protect him. Since it covered most of his upper body though, she'd have to knock him down. While she thought this over, he continued attempting to get the upper hand. Getting frustrated, she stuck her leg out and swiveled her body. He fell to the ground, but pulled her with him._

 _She slammed the ground with her fist in annoyance. Jen desperately reached for her sword. He used one arm—only one arm—and pulled her back, weaseling his body on top of hers. She tried to kick, but her body was too small beneath him._

 _"Stop, please," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Jen glared. "Believe me, I could beat you any day."_

 _"Then why are you beneath me?"_

 _Jen wrapped her leg around his lower half and rolled over, pulling the dagger out of her corset and placing it at her throat. She gave her own satisfied smirk at having gotten the upper hand. "I don't lie beneath men."_

 _"Marry me?"_

Jen's eyes flashed open.

She sat in a recuperation bed in Avalon, reeling from one of the memories she relived most often. When she'd first awoken in what a woman at her bedside had told her was an infirmary, she was disbelieving. She had died, she knew, but her body would have given birth to her child. What she didn't understand was _how_.

The beautiful blonde woman at her side, as well as magical beings in Avalon, told her that someone had used a dark sort of magic to removed her soul from her body, and from there her body had failed. It only _seemed_ as if she died from childbirth, as the most vulnerable part of her body was her womb and the baby she carried within. They explained to her how she was indeed very alive, only waiting in Avalon. This was not usual, as only immortals with magic could be there. Yet, because of her powerful magic and her destiny, she apparently could stay for a limited time.

Someone, however, had to come retrieve her. The Sidhe had already done the favor of opening the gates for her entrance, apparently done to help Emrys. All of this was told to her while they fed her some broth that didn't taste the same as Gaius' usual after-trauma nourishment. It helped her body recuperate quickly, and soon enough she was walking miserably around the open fields of Avalon.

Jen missed her life. She missed the knights, who joked with her and treated her with such kindness. She missed Gwen and Theo, who she adored spending time with in the gardens or in his play room. She missed Arthur, and their meaningful talks in the stables. She missed Merlin's magic lessons, and the companionship he gave. Her heart ached for her cousin, and the joy they brought each other, while it yearned for Gwaine, who had shown her compassion and love she'd never known from another man. Desperately, she wished to hold her child in her arms.

Was it a girl or boy? What did Gwaine name it? How was he coping? And Ellie? Did Merlin know what had happened and how they could fix it?

One day, Jen strode through a grassy field, much like an opening where she and Gwaine often picnicked. Sorrow weighed heavily on her heart, which always gave her a slow feeling when she walked. It was difficult to feel pleased by the beauty surrounded her when she knew that she was alive and trapped in Avalon.

As she walked, she came across a woman reading a book and humming. She was beautiful, if not a little older and motherly looking. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile Ellie had only ever seen on one person: Arthur. Upon further reflection through clear eyes, Jen realized this was the same woman who was by her side when she first awoke.

"Excuse me?" the woman said, pulling Jen out of her thoughts. "May I help you?"

"Are you...Ygraine?" Jen asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Yes," the woman smiled in surprise. "I've been waiting for you to find me since we first spoke."

"I can't believe I didn't notice before…you look so much like Arthur."

"As do youu, oddly enough. I always wanted to know the woman I watched Arthur bond with in sisterhood."

"You can watch him?" Jen said in surprise.

"Of course," Ygraine smiled. She eyed Jen for a moment before patting the blanket next to her. "Come, my darling. Sit with me."

Jen did as she was told. Ygraine handed her an apple from the basket next to her, which she easily took. "You died when you were very young."

"I did," Ygraine said. "The reason I look like this is because I have been dead for some time, yet I've aged to look like I would when I _should_ have died, had my husband not made sure I conceived."

Jen winced at the thought. "Arthur still blames himself for your death."

"It was not his fault," Ygraine spoke sadly. "I wish I could tell him that. It was his father's, for foolishly trusting Nimueh, the snake who wanted my crown. She gave a terrible reputation to sorcery."

"Yes," Jen answered. "We heard much about her."

"She's finally gone, thank the gods," Ygraine chuckled. "It does make me sad that she turned evil. She used to love using her magic for the good of people."

Jen smiled sadly. She munched on the apple, thinking about how she quite liked Arthur's mother. She was gentle looking, and clearly very kind. It was funny how often Arthur acted like her, despite his never knowing her. Briefly, she wondered if her child would be anything like her.

"You seem sad, child," Ygraine pulled her from her thoughts again.

"I miss my husband," Jen said. "And I never got to even hold my baby."

"Would you like to see them? I know exactly how you feel, my darling, as our deaths were very similar." Ygraine took Jen's hand and she immediately felt better. The woman led her to stand, walking silently in a lake by the field they were in, which took no time getting to.

"All you do is ask to see whoever," Ygraine instructed in her gentle voice. "I spend almost all my time here because I like to watch over Arthur."

"I would like to see..." Jen trailed off. _Who first?_ "My child."

The water shimmered, then smoothed like glass. In front of her an image appeared of Ellie in a nursery, looking between two children. She scooped the light haired one into her arms.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman," Ellie said lightly. Her voice was different, almost like it was laced with sadness. "I hope you look like her, Ana. It's infuriating that I'm starting to forget what she looks like."

Jen covered her mouth and held back tears. A girl, a baby girl named Ana. It was perfect.

"I don't have the strength to go on, Ana," Ellie whimpered, setting the babe back down. "I just can't."

Jen held back another sob. Her best friend, crying and unable to handle herself, scared her. Ellie was always strong and capable, Jen thought she of all people would be the one to pull through. Not able to look anymore, Jen cleared her throat the best she could. "I would like to see Gwaine."

The image revealed Gwaine sitting in a stall with her horse. Jen's heart clenched. Arthur appeared over the stall and began speaking of her death. Jen's jaw dropped as she listened to him explain what Ygraine's sister had done, how they knew she was alive and how they planned to get her back. Relief flooded through her, especially at the tears that glimmered in Gwaine's eyes.

They were coming for her.

 **)-(**

Arthur and Gwaine stood at the lake of Avalon. The king held the staff Merlin had given him and raised it up, repeated the odd words in he'd been instructed to.

The water shimmered before him and tons of lights arose. Coming from the water was a woman with pale skin and dark tresses. She smiled cordially at Arthur, brown eyes filled with warmth.

"Welcome, King of Camelot," she smiled. "I am Freya, Lady of the Lake."

"I need to retrieve my friend," Arthur called. "I know I have limited time, but we will hurry. I only need to get in there, and bring her back."

"Keep the staff with you," Freya told him. "Follow me, young king. The gates will only stay open for a short time, even for mortals as important as yourself. But, the knight must stay."

"Of course," Gwaine stepped back. He'd been very cooperative, determined to get his wife back. "Bring her back, Arthur."

"I will," Arthur nodded before following the woman before him.

She promised him that even though he was going under water, he wouldn't drown. He trusted her, knowing Merlin did. Freya led him under the water completely, shocking him to see that a gate sat on the bottom of the shore. He couldn't speak, but he could see, and it was so awe-inducing that the king gaped. When he stepped through the gates, he became completely dry and took in the marvelous city before him.

In all honesty, he wasn't expecting to find Jen so soon.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to be waiting there to throw her arms around him and knock his breath out.

"Jen!" he exclaimed. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he kissed her forehead. It was surreal, holding her and feeling her there, completely alive. He didn't bother to hide his tears of joy, smiling as she clung to him.

"It's been long, brother," she mumbled, reverting to their teasing nicknames.

" _Too long_ , sister," he said. He stood back and took her in. There was a certain sadness in her eyes, but it was quickly fading. Her cheeks were rosy and she looked almost like she had when her body floated towards the lake. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she blinked her tears away. "But before we return, you must meet someone."

Jen stepped aside to reveal an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. At first, he thought it was Jen's mother. He realized however, that this woman was vaguely familiar. He stepped back in shock. "M-mother?"

"My son," Ygraine smiled widely, moving to embrace him. He almost began to cry anew at finally being held in his mother's arms. He gripped her closely, knowing it would be long before he saw her again. "I love you, Arthur. Please remember that, and that my death is not your fault."

"I love you too," Arthur murmured. "Keep watching over me? And Ellie, Jen, and Rupert?"

"Of course," she answered.

"You must go, Arthur Pendragon," Freya instructed.

"Goodbye, mother," Arthur whispered, hugging her close again. She kissed his cheek and stepped back, letting him take Jen's hand.

"Come," he said to Jen. "Your husband is waiting."

"He is quite an impatient man," Jen chuckled. She waved affectionately to Ygraine before allowing Arthur too tug her towards the gate, towards Gwaine, and towards home.

 **)-(**

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment.

Gwaine watched as Jen and Arthur burst from the water. His entire being suddenly sprang alive, as if his soul recognized it's mate returning to the same world. He shot forward, not caring if he became drenched as he rushed to his wife through the waters. He needed to be near her, to touch her, to tell her he loved her and to hear the phrase returned.

When they met in the middle, Jen launched herself at him so hard that they fell back into the shallow water. He didn't care, however, as he began peppering kisses across her face, hair, and anywhere else he could get his lips. He locked his arms fiercely around her, barely noticing that they were both crying heavily.

"I didn't know what to do," Gwaine choked out. "Life without you fell apart."

"I was miserable," Jen sobbed back. "I was able to see you, but not able to be with you and it tortured me."

"I love you so much," he told her, finally kissing her fiercely on the lips. He returned the kiss, the pair not wanting to leave. Gwaine pulled her against his body, the kiss giving him the chance to make them as one again. As much as he wanted to remain in that very moment, however, he thought of their child and their queen. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "My love, someone needs to see you. Many people, actually."

" _Ana!_ " she whispered in joy. "Ellie, Gwen, Theo..."

"Come," Gwaine kissed her again. "We can return by nightfall."


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter before an epilogue! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for following this story. You are all things wonderful. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin**

"I don't believe you."

Merlin sighed as Ellie staggered back, gripping a chair for support.

"Ellie, please," he begged. "I know you blame me for her death—

"It _is_ your fault!" Ellie screeched. This was the most she'd spoken since Rupert's birth. "You knew what was happening and you didn't stop it. What use is the most _powerful wizard of all time_ if he can't save a child and woman?!"

"If I saved them both, someone would have _died_!" Merlin stressed. "Maybe Gwaine, maybe you, maybe Arthur, I do not know, but someone innocent would have lost their life."

"Jen was innocent!" Ellie threw her hands in the air, looking slightly mad. "Ana is innocent, and neither deserved to die but you had to _choose._ You said they couldn't both live, and now Jen is gone from me."

"But she isn't! If you would only listen to me, you'd know that!"

"I heard what you said, Emrys." Ellie said the name like a bitter taste was in her mouth. "Why would you give me false hope? Why should I believe that Arthur can save her if you couldn't?!"

Merlin covered his face. "I don't know how else to prove it to you until she arrives."

"Oh?" Ellie laughed dryly. "And how long will that be?"

"Not long."

Merlin watched in amazement as Ellie whipped herself around so quickly she hit the chair beside her, knocking it over. The queen covered her mouth in shock, eyes wide.

"Ellie," Jen whispered. "It's me."

"That isn't possible," Ellie croaked. She seemed hysterical. "You died in my arms."

"I didn't truly die," Jen took a step forward. "My body gave up, yes, but I was alive as ever."

Ellie still stared in shock.

"I have a child I would like to see," Jen crossed her arms in her signature way, raising an eyebrow. She looked quite sassy, despite her hurt expression and tear-filled eyes. Merlin almost ached for the casual light she brought to the castle. "If you won't welcome me back, I suppose I should just— _oomph_."

Ellie threw herself at Jen before the sarcastic remark could be made. The two girls embraced in a fit of tears, clutching each other desperately. Merlin was shocked as the pure love and relief that filled Ellie and Jen pulsed from the pair and crashed into all present like a tidal wave. He knew that their connection was powerful and magical, but he wasn't expecting it to affect every other person in the room. He looked to Gwaine, Arthur, and Gwen as they trembled from the emotion as well. He was amazed that he and the others could feel the anger leaving Ellie's body, the protection filling Jen's, and the happiness coming from both.

Their connection was stronger than his and Arthur's, in every way possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jen murmured through her tears. " _I am so, so sorry_."

"Not again," Ellie was chanting in return. " _Please, never, ever_ , do that again."

Merlin recalled the night after Jen died, when Ellie had first truly voiced her anger towards him, how she begged him to bring Jen back somehow, no matter his protests of the balance of nature.

 _"I don't care!" She had sobbed. "I just want her back, and I want her back now! Please Merlin..."_

At the time, Merlin thought the fresh grief would ease as his and the knights' did slowly, simply leaving a sadness in all their hearts. He now fully understood, however, that Jen was not Jen without Ellie, and Ellie was not truly Ellie without Jen.

Everyone else in the room saw it to.

" _You—have—to meet—Ana_ ," Ellie managed to choke out through sobs, slowly standing. "She's so beautiful, Jen, and Rupert looks like Arthur, they've both grown so much, they don't look like newborns anymore!"

"How much does she look like Gwaine?" Jen asked as they moved towards the nursery in an almost scrambled motion. "Does she have his face?"

"She's much better looking than Gwaine," Arthur snorted. "Granted, not much could be worse."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gwen asked, coming to stand at Merlin's side. They watched Jen scoop up Ana, joy lighting up her face. The baby reacted more quickly than with Gwaine or Ellie, automatically giggling at her mother's touch.

"Her magic gives her a better understanding, even as an infant," Merlin told Jen off-handedly. "She knows that you're her mother, even if she doesn't know what that means. Your presence is the one she loves most."

He then looked to Gwen. "And yes, it's absolutely beautiful."

"I love you so much my darling," Jen whispered, pressing a kiss to Ana's temple in the most gentle voice Merlin had ever heard. "I would sacrifice myself again for you in an instant."

Merlin knew he was the only to have heard that, and it made him smile. A mother's love was always the strongest.

"I love you," Gwaine beamed, stepping forward. He took his family in his arms, kissing both of the girls. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too," Jen sniffed, curling into Gwaine, even as she held Ana. "And I plan to be here for a very long time. Unless Arthur has any more genius family members looking for vengeance?"

"My only family left is here," Arthur smiled. "This castle holds all the people I love and cherish, and as far as I know they love and cherish me."

"Not me," Gwaine winked. "I think you're a right prat."

Merlin almost burst with happiness. Things were already on their way back to normal.

 **)-(**

Ellie stood with Jen by the nursery window. The queen had refused to leave Jen's side, who had refused to leave Ana all day. It was now dusk, and Jen was enjoying seeing her daughter sleeping.

"You need to apologize to Merlin," Jen whispered. "This wasn't his fault."

"I know," Ellie sighed. "I acted out in anger. I was...consumed with grief and I needed an outlet. He looked guilty and felt like he should've been able to save you, so I preyed on that."

"And you don't blame him anymore?" Jen asked.

Ellie shifted. "I think a part of me really did, but I understand the balance of the universe. You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if someone died to save you, and honestly neither would I. It wasn't right of me to wish for someone else to die to serve my own selfish wants, but it isn't called selfish for nothing. I didn't want you alive for you or Ana or Gwaine, I wanted you alive for me. While I know I shouldn't have acted that way, I don't take it back."

"You've always been honest," Jen chuckled. "Never one to deny that you felt a way, and not ashamed to say it."

"Lying doesn't sit well with me, you know that," Ellie chuckled back. She blinked away threatening tears, still overflowing with emotions. She suddenly embraced Jen, holding on tightly. "I don't think I have to express how happy I am that you're back."

"I think I'm happier that I never actually died," Jen admitted. "That way I could come back so easily."

"Either way, you're back, and I refuse to believe it will ever happen again," Ellie sighed. She pulled back. "I should go apologize to Merlin, then go to bed. Tomorrow, I have to readdress all the duties I've been neglecting in grief."

"And I'll be there to help," Jen kissed her cousin's cheek affectionately. "Goodnight, Ellie."

"I love you Jen," Ellie squeezed her hands. "Thank you for coming back."

"I love you too." the two women embraced once more before heading their separate ways. Jen left the nursery after looking at Ana once more and walked into her bedroom, where Gwaine had respectfully been waiting. He laid in the bed, flipping through an old book to pass the time. When he heard the door shut, he looked up with a small smile. He blew out his candle and looked back to her.

"You've always been beautiful in moonlight," he whispered.

"And you've always looked incredibly handsome when admiring me," she countered, sauntering forward. Jen eased onto the bed, her hands finding that beard she loved so much. "I'm glad you haven't shaved your beard off; you look quite manly with it."

"Oh my darling..." Gwaine murmured, pulling her close. They sat in each other's arms, Gwaine holding her lovingly near. "How I've missed your wit and voice."

"I missed you more," Jen replied, gripping his shirt. She breathed in his scent. "I saw you staying strong and avoiding the tavern."

"I had to be for Ana," Gwaine told her. "She was one of the only things that kept me going."

"I'm glad," Jen sighed. She relished the feeling of being in her husband's arms. "Gwaine, I want to celebrate being back here with you."

"Arthur will throw you a festival, everyone's so happy you're—oh." He was silenced at the look in her eyes. A small smirk spread across his face. "You've missed me in more ways than one, I see."

"Kiss me, you blundering idiot."

Gwaine didn't hesitate in pressing his lips to hers. He drew her impossibly closer. Jen allowed herself to be lost in him, drowning in his love and affection. Her body seemed to awaken again, clinging to her husband desperately, but in a different way than before. This wasn't relief that she was back, this was relief of pent up energy she had. This was skin pressed forcefully against another's, this was hot breath on her neck and heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. This was Jen missing her husband in a desirable sense.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Gwaine intensified their embrace, running his hands furiously over her thighs. He smirked into her neck, letting his beard scratch against her skin in the way he knew she loved. He also seemed to be enjoying himself by taking it slow, displaying his want to truly make love to her. This satisfied Jen, as the intimacy of being with him was needed. She craved to feel his heat against her, his eyes boring into hers in that way that made her feel more important than anything. Her body rose to his in want for more, but she held back to experience exactly everything she'd missed.

Gwaine was gentle. His movements were slow, his touch a caress to her skin. She sighed multiple times in simple satisfaction as his lips and hands explored her body. It was almost amusing, the way he kissed every part of her body like he had to rememorize all of her. She cherished it though, doing the exact same to him when her turn came to touch and love her husband's body.

"I adore you," Gwaine murmured into her neck, when they both were almost at the height of their pleasure. "I will always adore you above all else."

Jen took that to heart, reliving the experience of giving herself completely and utterly to him. She would forever and always be his.


	26. Chapter 26

**You've all been magnificent. It's short, its cheesy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

Theo watched her perform magic for the court, eyes drawn to the blue power that flowed from her hands. She'd always enchanted him. Her golden hair fell down her back in thick, wild curls. Her Camelot red dress hugged her curves in all the right places, the elegant sleeves moving in the same flow as her magic and the long train gliding across the floor with every move. Sometimes, it was a wonder he could breathe with the sway of her hips and the beam of joy she wore when producing a white dragon.

"Why have you not told her the news?" a voice asked from beside him. Theo glanced over to see a smirk, blue eyes, and neatly combed blonde hair. The crown prince leaned haughtily against his best friend's chair with his eyebrows raised in expectancy. "You've received her father's blessing to marry her, why not sweep her off her feet and ask?"

"She's been nervous about the show tonight," Theo looked back towards the beauty he intended to marry. "I thought I would wait until after. Uncle Merlin says there's to be a comet tonight. That's romantic, isn't it?"

"It is in fact," Rupert nodded. "I can't wait until you're no longer looking at her like some lovesick pup, though. Its nauseating."

"You're one to talk," Theo scoffed. "I see the way you look at her serving girl. What's the name, Ayleth?"

"Watch it," Rupert shoved his shoulder. "I haven't been pining for the girl since we were five. You've always loved Ana."

A chord struck in his chest. "I always will, sire."

"Right." Rupert rolled his eyes. Ana finished her performance, causing the room to erupt into cheers. Theo and the prince joined them, making way towards where the royal family sat. Ana bowed to her queen—her aunt—and smiled on the way up.

"My dearest," Queen Elionwy touched her chest. "Your magic grows every day. That was beautiful."

"Indeed it was," Arthur added, leaning forward. "Tell me, when did you surpass Merlin's clumsy magic tricks?"

Ana smiled under the approval of her family.

"Grace us with your beauty a little bit longer," Ellie demanded. "You and Theo dance so beautifully together, its my favorite thing to see."

Rupert elbowed Theo with a smirk. The queen knew exactly what she was doing.

"Of course, Majesty," Ana blushed. She looked toward Theo—who was dressed in his wear fit for a knight of Camelot—and curtsied. "My lord."

Theo bowed. "My lady."

They took hands and moved towards the dance floor. Arthur and Ellie sat side by side, holding hands and watching the first of the next generation fall in love. With Theo's dark hair and scruffy face (he'd inherited Lancelot's looks) and Ana's exact figure and hair from her mother, it was if they were watching Jen and Gwaine dance for the first time. Their song leaned against a pillar, talking to Ana's ladies maid while glancing at his two best friends every so often. Their other children from all of their friends were spread throughout the hall, laughing and eating, enjoying themselves while magic flowed through the essence of the castle.

Making eye contact with Jen, Ellie felt her heart swell. This is what they had fought for. This was the life they had wanted, what brought them to Camelot in the first place. Their mission was fulfilled and their family protected. Finally, they could have complete peace.

They had no idea, that years into the future, all of it would be starting all over again. That years into the future, ages, centuries forward, Emrys was watching from afar as the same couple sat in a different white castle, in a different kingdom, with a different mission.

 _God Bless the USA._


End file.
